A Goth and The Akatsuki
by Hiaru Uzumaki
Summary: Hi. I'm Kitsune. Yes, I'm goth. I wear nothing, but black and red the occasional other colors . I just moved to a new town. As far as I know there are two gangs here as well. The colors I wear are one of the gangs colors, the Akatsuki. Then I have another gang that's trying to kill me, Arufa. Well... Wonder what I'm gonna do now?
1. New school

I walked in the doors of my new high school. I'm 14 years old. I'm a sophmore this year. I trailed my step mother into the school, along with my older step brother. I didn't want to move. I had my friends in my old town. I had even learned to deal with the school's crappy systems. No. We just had to move.

We have to go to this prep school now. No uniforms thank god, but oh man. I'm not good at fitting in. To be honest I'm scared shitless. What if I'm not going to make any friends? Oh damn it!

She signed us in and left. We got our scheduals and parted ways. I walked down the confusing hallways.

"What the hell? Where's room 105? God damn it this is so confusing!" looked around. No one in the halls. I kicked a random locker and it flew open, scattering a bunch of useless shit everywhere.

"Damn it!" I shoved everything back in the locker and slammed it shut. "Maybe I should go back and ask for directions?"

I stood up and turned on my heel. The first step I took I face planted into someone's chest. I jumpped back. "I''m so sorry!" I squeeled.

It was a guy with red spiky hair, and heavy looking eye lids. He plucked the paper out of my hands and looked at it. "You're going to the same class as I am. Follow me." he said and handed the paper back to me.

"Th-thank you?" I asked confused.

Okay just start with the basics. "Um. My name's Kitsune Hashimata. What's your name?" I asked in a nice tone.

"Sasori Akasuna." he said.

I saw that he didn't want to go further with the conversation so I layed off and walked behind him.

We got to the class room. Sasori walked to his seat, and I just kind of stood akwardly in the room. The teacher, a woman with black hair and red eyes turned her attention to me.

"Ah. You must be the new student here. I'm . Class this is Kitsune Hashimata. Please take a seat where ever you like." she said and turned her attention back to the board.

I sat down next to a dark haired guy. He looked older than me, raven hair, black eyes, little marks on his face. He payed my staring no mind and stared expressionless at the board.

I turned to the board and sunk into the lesson.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Lunch finally came. Only I had no where to sit. I mean who would want to sit by the goth? and I didn't see the goth table anywhere.

I walked to an empty table and sat down. "Well... I guess I have montey the rabbit and toad the gummy bear." I mumbled to myself.

I heard some comotion and looked to see what all the fuss was about. A girl with a pink skirt and a white top was picking on this blue haired girl with grey eyes and a grey is jacket on. The blue haired girl obviously didn't want trouble. The very opposite from pinky.

I was really not one to stand for bullying. I got up abandoning my lunch and walking over to them. The pink skirt wasn't alone, two others were with her. I pushed the pink skirt girl away from the other girl.

"Guy's noo need to cause a scene. Just take your lunch and move on." I said calmly.

"Or what bitch? Who are you her keeper?"

"No. I just hate insensetive bitches who bully people. Now take your lunch go eat it at your whore table, and go puke it up." I said harshly.

I looked at the blue haired girl. Her grey eyes were wide. "You go on to your table now. I'll handle this." I said with a kind smile. She hesitated. "Go on. It's okay. I've got this." She nodded greatfully and ran to a table with a blond dude, a pink haired chick, and an emo lookin dude.

The girl with the brown hair and pink skirt glared at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm just the new girl." I said easily crossing my arms.

"Yeah. I can see that since you don't know who you're dealing with." She put her hands on her hips.

I raised an eye brow. "Look all I wanted was for you to leave that girl alone. Leave people alone and you won't get a beating from me." I said shrugging.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she said and punched me in the face.

I stood there for a moment, then I smiled slightly. "And I don't take orders. This'll be fun." I said wiping the blood away from my mouth.

I punched her in the nose. She tried to punch me again, I caught her punch and threw her into a trash can. She got up, now fuming with anger. She tried to punch me again and again. I either caught her punches or dodged them. I kicked her in the side, grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground.

She got up again. We hit eath other for a while. Then both had the others arms. I slammed my head into hers. She fell to the ground, blood trickling down her face. I felt blood trickle down my own face. I stared at her, then calmly walked to my table. It was obvious who'd won.

On my way I'd noticed an entire table had stood up and were staring at me. I glanced at them and continued on my way. I grabbed a napkin and wipped the blook off my face and knuckles. "Well, time to eat." I said and quietly ate my food.

Someone sat beside me. I looked. It was that blue haired girl. "Th-thank you." she said quietly. "You didn't have to do that. Really."

"Oh it's no problem. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked concerned.

"N-no. Thanks to you."

A few more people sat down at my table. An blond haired dude in an orange jacket sat in front of me. Next to him was the girl with pink hiar.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" he asked hyperactivley.

"Kitsune Hashimata. Nice to meet you Naruto."

"That's a cool name Kit-chan!."

Kit-chan? I sweatdropped.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you as well!" I said. "I'm not really a fan of pink, but your hair looks really cool!"

She opened up a bit more. "Thanks! I'm not a big fan of black, but nice hair style you got."

"Thanks. So... What do you guy's like to do?"

"I like ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Me too!" I shouted back.

"You know what? I like you. You're pretty cool!" Naruto said pinting at me, grinning like an idiot.

I mimicked him. "And so are you Naru-kun!"

"Naru-kun?" he asked.

"Well if you call me Kit-chan I'll call you Naru-kun."

"Sounds good to me!"

Soon others joined us and introduced their selves. I think this school may not be so bad.

"Hey Kit-chan. What do you have next?" Naruto asked me.

I got out my schedual and looked. "Um sexE.D."

Naruto slumped down in disapointment. "Hey" I said in a cheerful voice. "How about we all compare classes. To see what we do and don't have together." I suggested.

Naruto sparked back up again. He grabbed my schedual from me. "Let's see. Hey! we have 1st, 2nd, and 3rd hour together, and 6th, and last period together!" His grin widened.

Awsome so I get to see him most of the day! Yay the universe doesn't hate me after all!

Sakura looked at it next. "You have 2nd, 4th, and 6th periods with me."

Hinata next. "You have 4th, 7th, and 8th period with me."

Kiba took it from Hinata. "Man! we don't have any classes together! This sucks."

And I think you get the point. I had my next class with Sasuke. He's a little quiet and glares at everything, but surley there's something underneath that right?

The bell rang, signaling for us to move to the next class. I said my good byes to everyone and agreed to meet back at this table tomorrow.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I walked into the room and stood there akwardly again. I'd been doing this in every class I've gone to.

The teacher, a man with long spiky white hair, gestured for me to sit anywhere. I sat against the wall in the very back, a blond sat next to me.

I could feel him staring at me. Eventually I got tired of it. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

"You really kicked that girl's ass today. Goth girl,un."

I sighed. "If that's all you want to talk about then leave me alone."

"My group saw you kick the crap out of her. You took our job. We don't take things like that lightly. Especially when people wear our colors,hm."

I looked down at my outfit. A black shirt with a red skull on it, Black skinny jeans, knee high boots with buckles on them. "Free country."

"Not in our town,un."

"Who are you?" I asked irritated. "What the fuck do you care what I wear and do?"

"I'm just warning you. Leave the peace to us, and leave our colors alone. Leader wouldn't be too happy with it. Neither are the other members. Including me, Deidara."

"What ever. Like I'm going to take orders from you."

The bell rang again and class started. "Alright class. What ever seat you're sitting in right now is going to be your seat for the rest of the year, unless I personally move you."

I facepalmed. "And the universe hates me again."

"Might as well get use to me Goth girl, hm."

I glared at him and tuned everything out. I really hate this dick.

The intercomb turned on. "Jariya?" a voice said.

"Yes?"

"Could you please send Kitsune Hashimata to the principles office?"

"Sure thing. Kitsune, go."

I growled, grabbed my bag and walked to the principles office.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I walked back to 5th hour and stared into space again. I ingored Deidara. Who was very persistant on pestering me.

I finally moved on to the next class. math. I sat at a random table, next to a guy with silver hair.

"Hey bitch! why the hell are you earing our colors?"

"Oh jesus christ another one! Yeah I am free God damned country!"

"God doesn't exist! Jastin is the all mighty creator!"

"Who the hell is Jastin? You're fucking nuts."

"Shut up! That all mighty Jastin will smite you!" he yelled.

I hit my head on my desk. "What did I do to deserve this?" I mumbled.

The class would have gone faster if the silver haired guy, Hidan so I've heard from the teacher would have shut up.

Naruto sat behind me he leaned over to me. "Psst Kit-chan. I need help."

I leaned over him to see what the problem was. "B4 equals 2 squared times 7." I said.

"Thanks!"

"No prob Naru-kun." We fist bumped and I went back to work.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Naruto and I walked together until we got to his class. I walked the rest of the way to my class. Science was my next class. When I walked in I spotted Hinata at a middle table. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey Hina-chan! hows it going?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Well I've been dealing with a bunch of pricks, but otherwise pretty good!"

"Oh. You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Akatsuki would you?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Did the um... pricks tell you to stop wearing their colors?"

"Yes."

"They are apart of the group called Akastuki, a gang. Their colors are black and red. You really shouldn't wear their colors without their permission. It could get you in trouble with them."

"Hm. Well I guess that'd be a problem I got myself into. Besides I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to wear. No fucking way."

"That so?" a voice said from behind me.

Someone sat in the seat beside me. He looked like a human/shark.

"Holy shit! Land shark! I didn't think jenamarbles knew they were real!"

The shark man chuckled. "You'd better watch yourself girl. You're going to get yourself into trouble if the other member heard you talking about us like that." he said. "I'm Kisame, a member of the Akatsuki."

"Why the hell do all of you pester me!? Jeeze!"

"Because you did our job, and you're wearing our colors. By the way you know where ever you first sit is your perminate seat for the rest of the year right?"

"What!?" I slammed my face on the desk once more. "Why does the universe hate me?" I whinned.

"I'm guessing you've already sat by some other members of Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Deidara and Hidan. So far that I know."

"Oh! Damn girl you're in one hell of a school year then. I have to say out of all of us those two are the most annoying, besides Tobi."

I sat up stared at him, then slammed my head harder on the desk. "I'm going to die." I mumbled.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I walked to last period with Hinata. Last period was martial arts. Hell yes! I spotted Naruto, and that guy I sat by in first hour. I plopped myself next to Naruto and we engaged into talking about nothing. The guy next to me hasn't said anything to me at all, which I was glad for.

Hinata sat on the other side of Naruto, she seemed to blush everytime Naruto looked at her. The thought automatically came to my mind. She likes him!

"Alright class. I want you to partner up!" the teacher said over the chattering. He had pliky silver hair and a mask on his face. Hm. Interesting.

I pushed Hinata and Naruto together. "I think you two should be partners! Since you know each other and all. I'll find someone else to partner up with!"

Everyone had a partner except for me. "Okay if you do not have a partner please come to the front."

I walked to the front, as did the ravenette. "Well you two are partners then."

Great. I'm once more partnered with an Akatsuki member. We walked a little ways back. Since I was new he wanted me to just practice the basics like kicking, punching, dodging properly. That kind of stuff.

"What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Kitsune."

"Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure you've heard about the Akatsuki by now, and our colors."

"Yeah. You're a gang, I'm wearing your colors, I refuse to be told what to do. I've even met some of you. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. Kisame told me that what ever seat I chose would be my seat all year. That go the same with partners in this class?"

"Yes."

"Ode to joy."

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I walked to the room I was told to go to. The principle gave me detention today. Apperiantly that's like just a light tap on the wrist around here. School had ended, and I was looking at the numbers on the walls trying to find 502. I got to the end of the hall.

Well I found it. I opened the door and a stapler came flying at my face.

"Tobi! stop being an idot!" Deidara yelled.

I sweat dropped. I think all of the Akatsuki members are in here. Most of them anyways.

"But Tobi's a good boy!" a guy with a lolipop mask on said.

Sasori sat in a chair handing Kisame tape. Kisame was putting up a poster. A teacher barked at some guy's who were talking amongst their selves. They didn't look... Gangster material. They sat in the corner of teh room wishing they were somewhere else.

Hidan was glaring at me. Some guy beside him was counting money. I sat down in a random desk and sat there.

Itachi walked in as well. Great. Kitsune what have you gotten yourself into?

"Could I have the Akatsuki's attention?"

Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and the guy counting money all turned and kind of gathered in a circle. Itachi was standing next to the desk I was sitting at so they were gathered around me as well. I got up and started to step away. Itachi grabbed the back of my shirt stopping me.

"We seem to have a threat to our authority. I've talked to leader over the phone. We are to keep an eye on this girl Kitsune Hashimata." he looked at me. I was still pulling away.

"Dudes chill your ducks! It's just fucking colors! It's not like I'm mocking you!"

"Actually it is mocking us if you do not have our permission. Which is something you do not have."

"So what? I'm not allowed to wear black or red?"

"You can wear the colors. Just not together."

"Then you're telling me to buy a different wardrobe. Which is something I don't have the money for."

"Not my problem."

He still had a firm grip on my shirt. "Let go!"

He stared at me for a long moment. "We've all warned you. Continue to go against us and you'll pay the price." he let go of me. "Meeting dismissed."

Everyone went back to what ever they were doing. Tobi bounded over to me "Hi Kitty-chan! My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

What the fuck? I stared at him. "Don't call me Kitty-chan. You can call me Kit-chan, but do not call me Kitty-chan." Isn't this guy in high school?

"Okay Kitty-chan!"

"No I said- Oh nevermind. I give up." I said plopping down in a chair. "All of you are out of your God damned minds."

"Jastin!" Hidan yelled at me.

I smirked. "I don't care about your Jastin or Justin Beiber bull shit ass whipe!"

"Why you little bitch!"

He tried to punch me. I caught it, but with more difficulty this time. Shit he's strong.

"Hidan! Do not start a fight." Itachi said.

Hidan glared at me then pulled back. I glared at him. Man I'm really going to have to work out more.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I got home finally. No one was there with me. Mom and dad were at work, my brother was doing God knows what.

I walked to my room. I didn't want to have a room down here. I wanted to have the attick, but no. I had to stay down here. Grr. I fell on my bed and I was out like a light.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

My brother woke me up. I groaned and glared at him. I glare at everything if I'm just waking up. He pushed me out of bed.

"Come on. Mom'll be pissed if she finds you asleep already. You're lucky I'm the one who came to get you for dinner."

"Thanks bro." I said. My step brother, Masita was like my role model. He's the reason I've come to love black and red. Sure he had his bad side, but he always put the bad things away when I was around. Even though we're not blood I love him and my step mom with all my heart.

I got up, brushed my hair out and walked into the kitchen. We all sat down at the table and ate. We didn't say much, which was probably good. I really didn't want to talk about a gang I was getting on a bad side with.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we put red streaks in my hair tonight?"

"Sure. I think I still have some red hair dye in a box somewhere."

"Awsome!" That's right bitches. It's on!


	2. Bad sides, and forced into the gang

My mom woke me up for school. I didn't look at her so I didn't glare at her. I really have a problem with glaring when I'm half asleep.  
Today I'm going to show them. I won't be bossed around by anyone, who isn't my god damn parents.

I opened my closet and stared at my wardrobe. I put on a white spahgetti strap under redfishnet, under a black see through shirt with holes in it. I had red tights under black skinny jeans that had lots on holes in them, and a poofy red skirt over that. I had on knee high converses with red shoe laces.

I put on mascara and eye liner, red and black eye shadow, and cherry red lip stick. I pulled my now red streaked hair up into two short pig tails with red scrunchies. I looked at myself in the mirror. Even I have to say, and this is something I don't think of myself at all. I looked really hot!"

I grabbed my black bag and red duck tape. I made a red X with the red tape on my bag. Fuck yeah. Teach them to tell me what to do. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I remembered I had red contacts somewhere. I finished my teeth and put in the contacts. I have to admit I looked beast with red eyes.

I grabbed my bag and walked to school. I lived relativly close to the school so I didn't mind walking. I had my Ipod in my ears, tuning out the world with rock. It was up so loud I didn't even hear the three girls come up behind me.

Something hit the back of my head. I took the ear buds out, trying to ingore the stars floating around my head. I turned around just in time to dodge another hit. It was the girls from yesterday. Today the leader was wearing pink and white everything she and her followers all had pink and white bandanas wrapped around their heads.

"Hey Goth reject. You really pissed off the wrong people you know that? You do know we're part of a gang right? Arufa. The most bad assed gang in Leaf town."

"Good for you. I don't really care. Leave me the hell alone or else I'll kick your ass again." I said dismissevly.

She tried to punch me again. I caught it, spun her in a circle and kicked her ass to the ground. "Told ya." I said.

Her followers lunged for me. I punched one in the stomach and kneed the other in the throat. The leader got up and punched me in the chest. I punched her in the face. Then I couldn't make sence of anything after that. I just dodged and hit. I grabbed one girl by the throat and swung her at her teammates. They all crashed to the gound. The leader got up shakely.

She refused to give up. I had to give her some points for that. I was shakey as well. Weather it was being exhausted from fighting or the adrenaline from it I don't know. She tried to punch me again. I grabbed her arm and her elbow and I brought my knee up. I heard a sickening snap. She sccreamed out in pain. Tears spilled down her face.

I stepped back, and she fell to the ground. I was reathing really hard, exhausted. I really hopped I didn't have any bruises that mom'd see. I grabbed my fallen bag and Ipod and continued walking to school.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up before I walked to the cafeateria for breakfast. I spotted my friends at the table we sat at yesterday at lunch. I sat down on the end next to Naruto. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Everyone stared at me wide eyed. I already guessed it was my outfit. "I won't let anyone tell me what the hell I can and can't wear. I'm only proving a point, nothing to worry about."

"Uh yeah I don't think they like your point." Sakura said pointing at the Akatsuki table.

I turned and everyone of them were staring at me. There was two more people at the table. A guy with spikey orange hair and bars in his face, a girl with blue hair and a lip pearcing.

We all held a stare for a moment. It was obvious that the orange haired guy was the so called 'Leader' of the group. It was also obvious that they were not happy in seeing my statement.

"I'm going to get food." I said getting up.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Naruto, shino, and I walked to our first hour. I didn't even have to look behind me to know that two members of the Akatsuki were staring two holes in the back of my head. I did my best to ingore them.

Oh man. I may have pushed too far this time. We all sat down in our seats. Itachi sat down beside me without a word. Which was something I was glad for. Oh God. I really pushed it too far.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Appearently I had an Akatsuki member in every class I had. 2nd period: art with Sakura and Naruto, Deidara and Sasori were there. 3rd hour: ELA with Naruto and Shikamaru, Itachi was there. 4th period: chior. Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten, Tobi was there. Lunch: All the members except for the orange haired dude and blue haired chick stared at me. 5th period sex E.D.: Sasuke and Deidara. 6th period: Math. Naruto, Sakura, shikamaru, Ino, and shino. Hidan was there, and he didn't say a word to me. 7th period: Science, Hinata and Kisame. 8th period: martial arts. Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi.

Not one of them said a word to me. All they did was stare, and strangly that sent the message crystal clear. Right now I'm walking home. I'm watching every shadow on every corner. I don't doubt that they are going to kill me, or at least put me in the hospital for being in a coma.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

It's been a week now. I've toned down the black and red together, but every single Akatsuki member stares me down. What? I'm not going to go all BAM on them again. Why are they staring at me like that? sigh.

Well today's friday and school just ended. I gave everyone my cell phone number and told them we should hang out this weekend. Today was going great! until the walk home. I was so lost in thought and excited about the weekend I didn't notice the car that pulled up and slammed a baseball bat in my face. I blacked out instantly.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I woke up tied up. My head hurt like hell I knew for a fact that I'd have a big bruise on my fore head. My vision cleared and I saw my brother tied to a post. He was beaten up and bloody his eyes met mine. His expression mirrored my emotions. Fear.

"Oh. Lookie here. She's awake." a guy's voice said. I turned my head and looked around. 7 people ssurrounded my brother and I. four girls and three guys, all of them had pink and white bandanas around their heads.

"Well now we can get this party started." One girl said.

I spotted gasoline and a guy lit a cigerette with a match. My heart sped faster. I peiced together what they were going to do.

"Please! Don't hurt my brother! I'm the one who caused the trouble with you. Don't hurt him!"

One of them snickered. "Man you're a smart goth. You've already figured out what we're going to do to you two."

I felt myself begin to shake. The guy snickered some more. "Wet him." he said.

A guy grabbed a gassoline jug and started tossing it on Misata and the ground around him.

"No!" I yelled. I tried to get up, but the girls held me back. One of them got a knife out and sliced my right arm. I yelled out in pain.

I saw the third guy pull a match out and lit it.

"No! No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed.

He dropped the match and my brother burst into flames. He screamed in pain.

"NOOOO!"

I turned away, but one of the girls grabbed my face and made me watch. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I watched his body thrashing around behind the flames. He died, and my emotions along with him it seemed like at the moment.

"Do you feel the pain?" One of them whispered in my ear. "The pain will only get worse from here. Now it's time for you to be shown some justice."

She took my left arm just I had that one girl and snapped my arm in half. Pain shot through my body. I screamed, then cut it off my biting my lip and cheeks. The one with the knife dragged the blade down my face.

"Can I cut her up? Oh can I?" She asked maniacly.

"You can cut her but don't fully killer. I wan't her to die like her brother." The one who snapped my arm said.

The girl with the knife giggled and began cutting me really hard and deep. More like hacking me to death. I winced in pain, but didn't make another sound. I stared at my brother's now still and quiet corpse with dead eyes. By the time the leader chick had gotten bored with the cutting I had lost a lot of blood.

"Alright, that's enough. tie her to the other post." She said.

They grabbed me by the arms and started dragging me past my brother. Then suddenly I was on the ground and the girls who were carrying me were thrown somewhere.

"Oh shit it's Akatsuki! Retreat!" One of them yelled.

I didn't move. I continued to stare blankly at the burning skeleton on the post. I felt the ropes come off,and someone gently roll me on my back. I didn't take my eyes off of the fire. I couldn't. I just couldn't take my eyes off of it. I heard someone say my name, but I couldn't answer.

I blinked. Everything was still the same as it was 1 second ago. I wasn't even sure I was breathing saved me wrapped my arm in something and carried me away from the body. I didn't say anything. Even when the fire fell out of view I couldn't get the image out of my head.

Everything started to blur, and then black spots appeared in my blurry vision. I slowly closed my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep. You might not wake up." A mono toned voice said.

I looked up at the face of Itachi. My mind still didn't process anything. I looked back down. The image of my buring brother replaying itself in my head.

I don't remember the walk to where ever Itachi was taking me, but eventually he lied me down on a couch, and began patching up my wounds. He left for a moment and then came back with a cast for my arm. He popped it back into place. I merley winced, other wise I didn't make a sound other than breathing.

I tachi made me lay in a sort of sitting position. "It'd be smart if you didn't let yourself fall asleep. Don't move. I'll be back soon."

He walked into a random direction leaving me by myself in the room. Soon a familiar blond sat beside me.

"What the hell happened to you Goth girl, un?" he asked.

I heard him, but his words didn't process in my mind. I continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"Hello, un?" he waved a hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?"

I slowly turned my head and stared at him. I stared at him then turned back to where ever I had been staring before.

"What's your problem? You look... dead,hm."

The word dead did process in my mind. "Dead." I repeated in mono tone.

"Dead. He's dead." The tears that didn't come when I watched my brother die finally came. Tears slid down my face. I leaned forward and put my unbroken hand over my eyes. I cried silently.

"Who died, un?"

I cried harder. I moved my hand to my mouth to silence any sounds I made. I squeesed my eyes shut, but that didn't stop the image from coming back. Itachi walked back into the room.

"Leave her alone. Do not talk to her." Itachi said harshly.

"Why? I dont' understand what happened!"

"There'll be a meeting later discussing the topic. Right now, she's in shock. You can't bother someone when they're in shock Deidara. Get out. Now."

Deidara got up and stompped off somewhere. Itachi sat down beside me and held a glass of orange juice to me. "Drink this. You need to get some sugar into your system."

When I didn't take it he moved my hand and lifted the glass to my mouth. I drank it numbly. It did seem to calm me down a bit. He made keep drinking until he was satisfied. Then he checked the knot on my fore head.

"It's not a serious concusion at least. It's okay for you to sleep now."

I looked at him. I had stopped crying finally, but I felt this big hole in my chest. Or like someone was crushing my lungs. I just stared at him. I had no idea what expression I had on my face but I was really wondering. Why was he being so nice?

I leaned back against the couch and sighed. I closed my eyes and I was out like a light.

°○• ✘ ~ **Itachi's POV** ~ °○• ✘

Itachi picked the goth up bridal style and walked to his room. He set her down on the bed, took her shoes off, and set her phone one the night stand. Then he pulled the blanket to her chin and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked to Pein's office. "We have a problem." he said emotionless.

"Would it happen to be Kitusne?"

"Well she had gotten involved. Arufa took her and her brother. They burned her brother, and tortured her. I got there just as they were going to kill her."

"I see. How do you think she got involved?"

"There's a girl at school who's part of the group. Kitsune fought her and her friends at once and won. I guess the group didn't like that members had been messed with and decided to get back at her. Kitsune's in shock, but I don't think she's going to let this go."

"What are you saying Itachi?"

"I'm saying Kitsune should join us. As I've observed she doesn't let her friends or family get hurt without being punished. I think she's going to want revenge. She's an acceptional fighter as well. It's only been a week and she's one of the best students in the class. If she goes for revenge, it'll disturb the peace in more ways than for us to contain it."

"You hold a very good point. I'll discuss this in the meeting tonight. Itachi I'd like you to go to Kitsune's house and see if her parents are okay. Then report to the meeting."

"Under stood Leader Sama." Itachi said.

He walked out of the office and to his black truck.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Itachi pulled up to the house or what was left of it. The house was nothing more than burnt wood now.

He got out of the car and walked around in the boundrys of it. He saw a burnt skeleton of a woman in what use to be ropes. Arufa struck here as well. It looked like this happened only minutes before she and her brother were beaten and murdered.

He walked back to the truck. Although the scene didn't faze him, he still wondered how she would react to all of this. He was only thinking the worst when he reported to Pein. Itachi guessed he'd just see how all this turned out.

°○• ✘ **Kit's view **°○• ✘

I woke up in a room that wasn't my own. I sat up, but wanted to lie back down. Oh man this comforter was freaking soft!

I got up and quietly opened the door I heard mumbling down the hall. I tiptoped down the hall and pressed myself against the wall. I heard a deep voice speaking.

"I have call this meeting for a reason of course. Arufa is starting to act out in chaotic ways. Kitsune's brother was murdered by fire in front of her. Her mother was tied up and Arufa burned their house to the ground."

My heart stopped. No! Not mom too!

"She was brutally beaten and one of them snapped her arm. It is my beleif that she'll go for revenge."

Damn right I will.

"We cannot let her disturb the peace either. Kitsune Hashimata will be joining the Akatsuki."

There was chatter amongst the other members. I put my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming.

Everyone quieted in an instant. "It will be easier to keep her out of trouble and eliminate Arufa. And-"

I heard my phone start ringing. It was the gummy bear song. I quickly tip toed back to the room and sat on the bed. I picked up my phone opened it and it was plucked out of my hands.

I looked up at Itachi who snapped my phone shut. "You shouldn't be awake right now. You need to rest." he said. I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it. "Not buts or other excuses."

I closed my mouth and slid back under the covers. "You sound like my brother." I said and regreted it. That only made me miss him more. I heard the door shut with a soft click and foot steps echo down the hallway.

I couldn't beleive it. I needed to see this for myself. I got up and walked over to the window. I looked outside. I opened the window and climbed out. I began running down the streets until I finally found my house.

Just as they had said burnt to the ground. I walked through the ashes and saw my mom. My heart leaped to my throat. I choked back tears. This woman may have not been my real mother, but I've known her all my life. Now she's gone. Dad probably won't know for a while. He's in the army right now and won't be back for another 3 years. He's in Afganistan right now.

So... I'm all alone. How is it that no one called the fire department? I looked at the burnt grass then noticed something on the side walk. Pink spray paint that said 'Arufa'.

I stumbled away from the scene. It was night time right now. I have no idea what time it was though. I walked into town and found a payphone. I grabbed the peice of paper with everyone's name on it. I dialed Naruto's number.

It rang for a while then he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto. It's Kit-chan. Um can I come over? I- I need a place to stay tonight."

"Sure! Come on over! I called you like a minute ago to see if you wanted to go to the movies, but you hung up."

"That wasn't me. I-... I'll tell you when I get to your house okay?"

"Okay!" He told me where he lived and I walked to his house.

I knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile, but it faded quickly when he saw me. "Oh my gosh what happened?"

I felt myself start crying agian. Naruto pulled me into a hug and lead me into the house. I spilled everything to him, and he sat there and listened to every word I said. I left out the joinning Akatsuki part, but did tell him the whole 'I'm alone now" part.

He scooted over to my side of the couch and held me while I cried. He whispered sweet nothing into my ear and rocked me back and forth. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms. I don't think I've ever fallen asleep feeling so safe before.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I woke up on a couch with a blanket drapped over me. I sat up, remembering I was at Naruto's house. I walked around the house finding Naruto in his bed still asleep half off the bed. I pushed him so he was on the bed.

I walked into the kitchen. Naruto didn't seem to live with anyone. Did they alow that in this town? I looked through his fridge. Milk and nothing else. I looked through the pantry. Nothing but cup ramen. I heated water up got two ramen cups out and woke up Naruto.

He sat down at the table and muttered a thank you to me and poured the water into his bowl, and did I. "Hey Naruto. Do you live here alone?"

"Yup. I got special permission from the principle to live alone. I don't have parents. Never knew them."

"Aw. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine. I'm use to it now, but how are you taking all of this?"

"Well... I feel... broken. Naruto I don't know if I'll stay here in leaf town. Since my dad's in the army he can't stay here with me. I have my grandma and my real mom, but I'd rather stay here than go to my mothers house. Do you think I could get special permission to stay home alone too?"

"I don't know. We'll ask the old man on monday okay? What do you want to do today?"

"Anything's fine with me." I said numbly. Around Naruto it was really hard to be depressed.

"Well we can do anything you want. Even if it's drowning ourselves in icecream."

I smiled. "I think that's a good way to start."

We ate our breakfast quickly and walked to the store.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Naruto and I walked around town. I was finally able to smile today. I didn't think I'd be able to do that again.

A black truck pulled upnext to us and drove slowly beside us. The passenger window rolled down Kisame poked his head out.

"Hey the hell? You just disappeared last night. We need you to come with us."

"No." I said simply.

Kisame got out. I grabbed Naruto's shirt and ran, abandoning the icecream. I heard Kisame right behind us. I picked up the pace. Naruto couldn't keep up. "Kit-chan just run they're not after me. Go!"

He let go of my arm and stopped. I hesitated and Kisame almost grabbed me. I got to the end of the street, a black truck blocked my path. I stopped and jumped the fence. I jumped through yards until I was back on the street.

I kept running. I wasn't joining any gangs. No fucking way. Even if it ment moving away and starting over again. Not going to happen.

Then out of nowhere a guy that was half black half white popped up in front of me grabbed me and popped back into the ground. When I could see again I was in the room that Itachi took me to last night.

"What the hell?" I stared at the half black half white man with like evil leaves on his shoulders. "Wha- How- What the hell is going on!?"

"Hello Kitsune." The orange haird guy said. "My name is Pein, but you will adress me as leader sama. You are the newest and youngest member of Akatsuki." he said and handed me orange juice.

"What's with you guy's and orange juice?" I mumbled. "Yeah, um no. Not happening."

He chuckled. "You make it sound like you have a choice."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't asking you to join. I said you will join. Now accept my gift." He said gesturing to the orange juice. I took it from him.

"I don't want to join."

"I didn't ask what you wanted."

"And I care? I'm not joining."

He suddenly became serious. "I've already decided. Weather you like it or not."

I glared at him. "Why? I'm not exactly gang material. I don't like to kill."

"You are gang material. And enjoying the kill is up to whomever is killing. You don't have to like it. Just do it. We are the ones who keep the peace around here. Authortities such as the government won't give the justice that people deserve."

"The government isn't that bad! My dad's fighting for this country at this very second!"

"And what was he sent to do? Cause more war. The more this country sends over there to fight the more war there's going to be. Not in this town. In this town icolated from other cities and such is the place of peace. We maintain the peace here. Not the police."

"I- I don't understand."

"Did you see the fire department come to put out your house? No. They let it burn, even knowing there might be someone in the house. They sat in their office and ignored it."

I looked down at the untouched orange juice. He has a point. No one did anything about the fire. Nor did anyone come to find me after I had been assulted on the sidewalk in broad daylight.

"Are you going to drink it?"

I looked up at him. "I gave it to you to drink. Do you not accept it?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I closed it and looked down again.

"I don't know what to accept anymore."

He knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder. "You will in time, understand what to accept. For now, do as you're told."

I stared into his black and purple/grey ringed eyes for a moment. Then I drank the juice. "Happy?"

"Yes. You should know that Sasori put a drug in that. If you go against us he'll activate that drug and you'll die."

My mouth hung open. "You drugged me? What the hell!? You didn't have to fucking drug me! All of you are bigger than me. I don't doubt that one of you could take me down in a split second. What the fuck?"

"You'll now be staying here. We will get you a new wardrobe soon, but all the rooms have been taken. You'll have to bunk with whomever you want to be your sempai."

"Sempai?"

"A teacher. The one responsible for your actions, and the one who will further your skills. You may choose anyone besides me, Konan (he gestured to the blue haired lady), Tobi, and Zetzu."

I looked at all the possible 'teachers' I'd be stuck with. "Um thing is non of you talked to me the whole week I was here. I don't know any of you. Very faintly do I remember Deidara's annoying, Hidan hates my guts because I don't beleive in Jastin, and I'm not sure of what to think of Itachi and Kisame. They really didn't bother me." I muttered. "And I really don't know Sasori or um... I still haven't learned your name."

"Kakazu."

"Oh. Okay well I don't know you, but it's obvious that you're obsessed with money. Do I really have to join? Because I'd rather not join at all."

"I've already said you do not have a choice."

I stuck my tounge out at him and crossed my arms. "I'll think about it."

"Here. You'll spend an hour with each member today. Get to know each other, then at the end of the day choose your sempai."

"Okay. I think I can deal with that. Who's first?"

"I am, hm." Deidara announced. "I'll show you the beauty of art!, un. ART IS A BLAST!"

"Oh God." I muttered.

Deidara grabbed my unbroken arm and dragged me outside. "Be back later! un."

**Authors Note~**

**Hey guys. Okay good? Bad? 1-10.**

**I was inspired by Amaya Sakaruta's story "And It all Comes Down to The Ipod"**

**Read her story if you havn't already. It made me want to write my own view of what would happen to this goth girl. Like I said, good? bad? Not good but not bad? Sigh.**

**Please review and rate my story. I'm really trying hard to do this right, but hey I write what ever comes to my fingers.**

**Also. I think this is pretty brutal. Do you? Man, I have to stop watching Tyler Perry movies. It's affecting my brain! *-***

**Teehee. Seriously guys I want to know if this story is worth continuing. So review and tell me if i should continue or not. Or if it's just something you suggest or something. Review. You can say anything. I only want your opinion.**

**Until the next chapter Gummy bears!**

**Hiaru out~~**


	3. And my Sempai is?

Deidara ended up driving me to an open and empty feild. He took off fingerless gloves that he was wearing. (wonder why I didn't notice that?) He grabbed clay and gripped it for a moment. Then He set it down and it grew into a fucking bird.

"What the hell!?" I blurted.

He made some kind of sign with his hands and yelled "Katsu!" and the bird blew up.

"Holy father and his gummy bears!"

"ART IS A BLAST!" he yelled. "That is what you'd learn from me if I was your sempai. The wonderful shortlasting art, un!"

I sweat dropped. "So... You're a terrorist?"

"No, un!"

"Really? From what I just saw, you are a freaking terrorist. I don't really want to be a terrorist. I don't like fire. In case you didn't hear about two recent deaths in my family." I said harshley.

"Aw come on! I'm showing you true art! I've seen you draw enough in class to know that you love art, un!" he said pointing at me.

"And? I'm not seeing the point here."

"The point is I could teach you true art! Art that only lasts a moment, but is forever remembered by everyone, un!"

My brother burning and my mom flashed through my mind. I stared down at the ground and walked back to the car. He's definately off my list.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

We got back to the base. The drive there and back took an hour, so I got to move on to someone else.

"Who's next?" I asked with crossed arms.

The members who were in the living room exchanged glances. Sasori sighed and stood up. He gestured for me to follow him. We walked down the halls, and he walked into a random room. His and someone elses room I think.

There was two beds. One on one side of the room and same with the other. One the left side there was posters with explosions on them, and a bunch of explosive clay. Deidara's room too.

Sasori walked to the side that had puppets on the walls, a work table, and a cabinet with various liquids in various colors. Sasori sat on the desk chair, and I sat on the bed.

"I know almost everything about you. So I guess I should say some about me. My art is puppets. I make them myself and use them in combat. Do you pay attention in history?"

"Um. Here and there."

"Back a few centuries ago the people in Leaf town practiced things called jutsus. There was ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and genjutsu. Those were the most baisic ones. The akasuki members still use these things today. Everyone has something called chakara. I use my chakara to move my puppets."

"Chakara. I think I've heard it mentioned before."

"Yes we had a lesson on it last week. You, I have to say, have a massive amount of chakara. It might even rival Itachi's chakara. It would be whomever you chose to be your sempai to teach you how to use your chakara. Every member knows how to use it, as will you in time."

"Oh. That's cool. So what are those?" I asked pointing to the cabinet of liquids.

"Those are drugs and poisons. All with similar, but different effects."

"Oh... Well... That's just peachy."

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

The hour flashed by. I might take Sasori into concideration. He's not that bad, but my only problem with that is I'd have to deal with Deidara. I've noticed the pairs that have been made. Itachi and Kisame share a room, Deidara and Sasori, Hidan and Kakazu, I had no idea with Pein and Konan, and I don't even want to know where Zetzu stays. Hey where does Tobi sleep? Then again why should I care?

I sat down on the couch. "Next."

All the members left the room except for Kakazu. He was busy counting money. I pulled up a chair to him. "So. What do you have to teach me?"

"Money." he said simply.

"Oh this'll be interesting." I said with sarcasm.

In the end I only learned some pretty good ways to save money, and how to gamble. Put an X next to Kakazu.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I got stuck with Hidan next. The whole hour he ranted on how great his Jastin person was. I tuned him out the entire time. I scribbled Hidan's name out completly in my mental list of possible sempais.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Kisame was next. I have to say he wasn't bad either. He didn't annoy me like most the others did. But I just couldn't get over the fact that his land sharkness just kinda scared me. I reminded myself not to go swimming with him.

So that crosses off Kisame. Fuck. This only leaves either Itachi or Sasori.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

It was Itachi's turn now. He gestured for me to follow him. I did and he took me to the roof.

We sat down staring off into the distance. "Itachi. Why were you so nice to me last night?" I asked.

"Because I know the pain of losing someone dear to you. I've expeirienced it myself."

"I see. Thank you. For saving me. You really didn't have to do that."

"It would have disturbed the peace if I'd let it happen. Besides. I see you as a fine addition to our cause, and your own cause."

"So what? You read my mind?"

"If you were planning on getting revenge no matter what then yes I did."

My mouth hung open. He lightly pushed it shut. "You'll catch flies if you do that too long."

I stared at him for a long moment. "Itachi. What would you teach me if I were your student?"

He stared in the distance for a moment. "Depending on if you could handle my training I'd teach you just about everything I know. By the time you learned and mastered everything, you'll probably be 30 to 40 years old. That's average calculation though. You, whom have skipped a grade might learn a little faster than that."

"How'd you know I skipped a grade?"

"I read your file."

I sweat dropped. "Why?"

"I was ordered to. We do what we're ordered to do. No matter what our opinion. Something I suggest you get use to. Since you don't take orders very well."

I scoffed. "Got that right. So why did you all just stare at me all week?"

"We were told to. Keep our eyes on you at all possible times. He ment that literally. He told us not to speak to you, just observe. I was told to follow you home yesterday, but I was distracted. I went searching for you, noticed the fire, went to see what was going on, and I saw them dragging you to that other post."

"I see. So do you all mindlessly follow whatever Pein tells you too?"

"Basically, yes. He only orders things that support the cause. He's the leader. He says jump, you ask how high?"

"I see. There's no way I'm going to be able to talk or run away from this. Is there?"

"No. Not as long as you're breathing."

"Hn. Well... How am I going to explain all this to my dad? He definatley won't stand for this."

"Pein's contacting your father now. In fact he's on the phone with him at this very moment. He'll probably make up a cover story. Eventually you will perminatley live here."

"Okay follow up question. If I have to stay here, is there any way I can get my own room? I really don't want to share with a bunch of guy's."

"That'll have to be up to you to figure out. You'd also have to get permission from your sempai and leader sama."

"Do you guys have a basement?"

"Zetzu's room."

"Okay how about an attick."

"Yes we have an attick. I don't think it's occupied by anyone at this time."

"Awsome. I'll go for that then."

"How do you know he'll aggree to it?"

"Because it's not healthy for a girl to live in a house full of guys. Girls need their private space. It's only tolerable if the boy and girl are married, or the girl is sharing with another girl... and their not lesbian. Which I'm not."

"Information I didn't need."

"Um okay. Why'd you ask then? You know what lets get to another topic. Do you read books?"

"Yes. I do enjoy books."

"Awsome. Non-fiction or fiction?"

"Either or."

"Favorite kind of book?"

"Hard bound."

"No I mean like what the story's about. Like Science, romance, tragety, thriller. Things like that."

"I don't particularly have a favorite."

"Do you always answer questions in the shortest way possible?"

"Do you always go from one question to the next?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides Sasori, you seem to be the only one who doesn't annoy me or disturb me."

He only stared at me, I smiled slightly. "You seem a lot like my brother. Only he was a little louder with his words, and spoke his mind when he wanted." I said having a personal flash back.

"So. What do you plan to do now?"

"Well... It's obvious any chances for escape are eliminated. I don't nessecerily want to die any time soon. I guess I'll take a pick, and go with the chaotic flow of the Akatsuki."

He smirked. "Good luck staying above the water."

A side glanced at him. "Itachi. Will you tell me what chakara is?"

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I plopped down on the couch and stared at the screen. Sasori was flipping through channels, Hidan glared at me as soon as I walked in the room, Deidara smirked at me, Kisame, like me, stared boredly at the TV screen.

"So, un?"

"So what?"

"Am I your new sempai, hm?"

"No, and still thinking about it."

"What to you mean no, un?"

"I mean. I don't want to learn to be a terrorist. If I wanted to do that I'd talk to Achmed the dead terrorist. At least he'd crack a few jokes here and there." I said still staring at the TV screen.

"I'm not a damn terrorist, un!"

"What ever Deidara. I don't even care anymore."

"I do, un!"

"Why?"

He paused. "Because I'm the greatest one here, un!"

"Sure you are. So am I to call you 'Leader Sama'? No. That's Pein. Just leave me alone. I need to think."

He crossed his arms and glared at the TV. Sasori came in my defense. "Deidara. Stop pouting like a child. Brat."

"Shut up Danna, un!"

I wondered what Danna ment, but I decided to keep the thought to myself. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6." Kisame said.

"And why is there no food cooking?"

"Because we normally eat out all the time. We have the pizza guy on speed dial." he answered.

I shook my head. "Let me guess. Konan gave up cooking a looong time ago for you ingreats."

"In greats? I'll sacrifice you to Jastin bitch!"

"Don't call me bitch, twat. Jastin doesn't exist. I've already almost been killed once. I don't want to do it again."

"You just call me a twat?"

"Yes. Yes I did. That's now you nickname Twat."

"I'm not a twat!"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are... Twat booger."

His face got really red and he stompped out of the room. I stuck my tounge out in the direction he stomped off too.

Kisame held a fist to me. I punched his fist with my own. "Not bad hit. For a little girl."

"Looks can be very diseaving Kisame."

He stared at me for a moment. "You're not that bad kid."

"You're not bad either. Well you know, for a land shark."

He laughed. "Yeah. Things are going to be histerical when you're around."

I smiled at him. "Yup. That's the typical goth for ya."

"Dark on the outside, bright on the inside."

"Hell yes. AMEN! to that."

I heard some very bad words shouted from some random room. Hidan's voice of course. I chuckled.

"Well fuck him too." I said picking up the phone. "So what kind of pizza for everyone?"

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Munching on pizza. Even Pein and Konan joined us. Which by the other members reactions that was a rarety.

"Kitsune. Have you chosen your sempai?" Pein asked in his super deep voice.

I chewed my pizza and swallowed. "Only three people in the whole list of people you set me with aren't total asses, or don't annoy me. I've narrowed it down to two people, but can't decide which one. Both would teach me some valuble skills, and I get along with them both quite well."

He sat patiently, not moving a muscle. I continued on.

"I think I'm close to deciding, but just can't quite decide. I need to think it over a little more." Deidara and Hidan glared at me. Kakazu was eating pizza with one hand counting money with the other. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were all staring at me.

"Make your desition by 10:00 tonight." he said.

"Okay. When I make my desition, I'll need to ask you and my sempai something."

He didn't reply, he quickly ate his pizza and disapeared down the hall. Konan was staring after him, then she turned her attention to me. "We should get you some new clothes shouldn't we? I'll take you shopping when you finished eating." she said politely.

"Thank you Konan-chee. You might be the nicest person here."

"Thank you. It's about time I get a girl in this group."

"Right. I can only imagine how you must feel. I say imagine since I've yet to experience it and because I don't know you very well."

I devoured the rest of my food, and Konan held a hand out to Kakazu. He looked pissed as hell. He handed over the money to Konan. She took it and jingled her keys. I followed her to her sleek purple car.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Konan and I walked in with like 15 baggs of clothes and shoes. We dumped them on the floor and sat down on the couch. Pein walked in.

"Have you made your desision?" he asked.

I rolled the thought through my head again. "I have an idea." I took a quarter out of my pocket. "Heads sempai number 1. Tails sempai number two." I flipped the coin.

Heads. "Well that settles it. Itachi's my new sempai."

"Very well."

Itachi, who was sitting in the chair closest to me looked at Pein, then at me.

"Kitsune. You had a question?"

"Yes. I'd like to know if it would be okay if I lived in the attick."

Pein looked to Itachi. Itachi said "I will go with what ever desision you make leader sama."

Pein looked at me. His eyes flickered behind me then back at me. "Very well. You will be making the nessesary improvements that are needed to make the room habitable on your own. I don't nessesarily care how you get the tools and other supplies."

With that he left. I turned to Konan. "Was it you that he looked at?"

She didn't say anything. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Konan-chee."

She stiffened, then relaxed and returned the hug. I let her go. "Sorry. I'm a hugger. I can't help it. It's just my nature."

She smiled softly. "Don't apologize. I'm just not used to showing such affection."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay. So I'm going to need a few things. Where the entrance to the attick is, where a broom and dust pan are or a vaccum cleaner, a duster, and light if there's not any up there."

Konan nodded. "I think you should do all the work tomarrow. It's late."

I yawned on cue. "Man. You're right. Where am I gonna sleep tonight then?"

"You'll sleep in my bed. Meanwhile I'll take the couch." Itachi said.

"But I've already taken your bed from you once. I don't think that seems fair to you Itachi."

"I've made my desision. You as my student will follow my orders."

"I didn't know it was an order. I thought it was a suggestion." I said defensively.

Itachi stared at me for a long moment, then stared at the AMB fight on TV. I turned back to Konan. "Where's the shower?"

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I got into my new pajamas (black shirt, black fuzzy shorts with skulls on them). I walked into the living room. All of my new clothes were gone.

"I put them in Kisame and mine's room." Itachi said. Once more reading my mind.

"Thank you. Good night... Sempai." I said.

We stared at each other for a long moment. Then he did the weirdest thing. He similed! I've never seen him smile! Ever since the first day of me moving here. I've never seen anything, but the emotionless mask, a smirk, and his angry face.

"Good night. Kitsune." he said.

I returned the smile back to him and walked to his and Kisame's room. Kisame was already asleep. I tiptoed quietly to Itachi's bed and snuggled under the covers. I'm so asking him to come help me find a comforter and awsome as this one.

With that I driffted off to sleep.

°○• ✘ ~ **Authors note! ~** °○• ✘

**Okay gummy bears. I've noticed I've become a potty mouth in this story. I'll try to back off of that a little bit. So was it surprising? No? No? Yeah. I saw it coming too. I can't help it I freaking love Itachi! he's my favorite character!**

**I love Deidara and Sasori as well, but Itachi beats all. (My opinion)**

**So... Am I doing a good job so far? Am I moving it all too fast? Do you guys want more detail? I only skip parts because they're boring or I'm lazy.**

**By the way. I really want to know how good my story so far is. So rate 1 to 10 on how good I'm doing. Please people Review!**

**One more announcement. We all know school's starting up if it hasn't already started for some of you. Do you know what school means for me? It means 8 hours of B.S., band practice (if I'm still in it after the first week), homework, chores, and my social life. I won't have a lot of time to update. So I'm sorry if after August 27th you wait like forever for me to upload a new chapter.**

**Oh! one more thing. I just feel like saying this. I smashed my thumb in a door today. It really hurts. Not so much now since it's been a few hours, but it hurts if I move it too much. Hey maybe I could use it as an excuse for band! No? No? Yeah you're right. That'd be wrong.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now. Until my next chapter gummy bears and chocolate bunnies.**

°○• ✘ ~ **Hiaru out** ~°○• ✘


	4. New room, look, rommate WHAT?

It was dark. I could hear a gun being cocked, and mumbles. What's going on? I don't understand. What ever was blocking my vision was removed. A woman, at least 25 or older stared down at me. A gun in her hands, pointed to my head.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"N-no." I choked out.

"You're here for the many deaths you've caused. You're going to die today. By my bullet. But I'd like to do it in front of your presious sempai."

"Wait. Deaths? I've never killed anyone!"

"Then what are these?"

She threw pictures down at me. I stared at the gory photos. One of them was the girl who broke my arm, she had been shot in the head. Then it was some guy, he looked like he'd been ripped to shreds. The same with another girl. Then there was a girl with a bullet in her heart and head.

My mind couldn't make sence of things. "I- I don't know what you're talking about. I've never shot anyone my whole life!"

She kicked me hard in the chest. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up stairs, through halls, and up stairs once more. She dropped me once we were on the roof. She held me by my hair again over the edge. I saw the Akatsuki down below. We were like 10 stories high.

I saw Itachi, we stared at each other for a short moment. I heard a loud bang, pain in my head, then I fell off the building.

I woke up with a jolt and flipped out of Itachi's bed. I heard Kisame grunt and turn over. I was shaking so badly I almost couldn't move. I slowly got up and looked at the clock on the night stand. It just turned 5:00 AM. Shit.

I walked quietly to the bathroom and splashed myself with water. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked like a cat's eyes. My pupils were slitted like a cats, my green irises seemed to glow. My teeth were sharper too. I began to shake, I looked down at my hands, my nails had grown into claws.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright Kitsune?" Itachi asked.

I looked at my reflection one more time. "Of course... Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm fine. Just fine." I said.

"Kitsune? Truthfully. Are you okay?"

"Yes... I- I just had a nightmare. That's all. I'll be fine."

It was silent for a moment, then I heard soft foot steps receid down the hall. I let out a breath of releif. Holy fuck. What's wrong with me?

I looked at myself again. Nothing. I was back to normal. "What the?" I touched my face and hands and stared hard at my eyes. Nothing, nothing unusual. "Could it have just been the dream hanging around me? Hm."

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. Today's sunday, which means church. I'm going no matter what. I put on a red plaid dress with black trimming, black fingerless gloves(only on my right hand since my left hand has a cast on it still), my knee high converses with red laces. I put my hair up into a pony tail and pinned a white rose on the rubber band.

I got out the new makeup Konan helped me get and put a little base on, some black eye shadow that I made fade out to white, cherry red lipstick, eye liner, mascara. I looked very minorly goth, but appropriate for church too.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. Itachi followed me.

"You look like you're going somewhere."

"I am. Not now, but I will be going around 9 or so."

"Why do you think I'm just going to allow you to go?"

"Because you can't stop me from going to church."

"Oh, but can't I?"

"Fine. Itachi sempai, can I please go to church?"

"Not without anyone with you."

"Why?"

"Because now you're a giant target to Arufa. They see you on the streets alone. They take you and kill you."

The dream flashed through my mind and I shuddered. The cerial box in my hand started shaking. I quickly put it down, praying he didn't notice. I got out the milk and poured it into the bowl. Grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room.

"Okay. So who would go with me?"

"No one would willingly go with you."

"Will you come with me then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not beleive in such things."

"You don't have to sit there with me. Just take me over there, drop me off and come back at 12. That's when it ends."

"Why are you so insistant on going?"

"Because... I'm already dressed for it."

"You could have worn that on a regular basis for all I know."

"I don't do dresses unless it's a certain occasion. Like church or a funeral... Speaking of funerals. Has anyone found my mother and brother's bodies yet?"

"No."

"Has my father found out yet?"

"Yes. Pein called him last night."

"So he knows about me being forced into this?"

"Yes."

"Itachi... would it be possible to give them a proper funeral?"

He said nothing. He only stared at me with an emotionless mask. I sighed. "Never mind then."

I ate my cerial in silence.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Itachi stopped at the only church in town. I jumped out. "Thanks Itachi."

"Kitsune." he called.

I turned back to him. He tossed me my phone. "I put all the members numbers on it. I put myself on speed dial, number 2."

I nodded and shut the truck door. I stared at my phone for a moment. I'd forgotten all about my phone. I checked it. I had a million calls from Naruto, and a few other numbers. I guessed it was the rest of the peeps.

I smiled at the phone and walked into church.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I stood in front of the building waiting for Itachi to drive up. The base wasn't too far from here. What was taking him so long?

I saw his black truck coming this way. He was pulling a trailer full of boards, sheet rock, carpeting, and some other stuff. He stopped in front of me, and kisame rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey kid. You look good today, hop in."

I hoisted myself in the back seat. There was a box of tools beside me. "Thanks fishy. Konan helped me find it."

"Not surprising."

"So what's with all the stuff?"

"It's for your room. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't think you guys would get the stuff for me. I thought I'd have to get it myself. Thank you."

"No problem kid. You're part of the group now."

"By the way. I've noticed the pairs of the Akatsuki. What's that all about?"

"Leader put us into groups of two. When there's a new member someone becomes their sempai. Whomever their sempai is clearifies what group that person's in. You are in our group. Meaning we look out for each other.

Think of it as a family system. We are a family. Pein and Konan are the parents, Kisame and I are their children. Since you're my student that makes you the kid. The other groups would be considered uncles or cousins from our view. From their view it would be the same for us. We all support the cause pein has set.

We all sort of like a family personally look out for those in our group, then as a group we look out for the other groups. As all the groups look out for the cause." Itachi said.

I think he said it that way so I'd understand what the fudge he was talking about. I nodded in understanding. "I see. That makes sence."

Kisame looked back at me incrediously. "You under stood all of that?"

"Yeah. We look out for each other. Together we look out for other groups. As all the groups follow Pein and Konans orders and support the cause. We do what Pein and Konan say because they are the ones who started all of this in the first place. Like one would an elder."

Kisame stared at me for a moment, his eyes wide. Then he turned back around and faced forward. "She actually understands all of it. I couldn't make sense of anything you just told her. Yet she gets the system perfectly."

"It's not rocket science Kisame." I said.

I saw Itachi smirking. I sat back in the seat until we got back.

I went to change into work clothes. A black tank top, black sweat pants. I wiped all the make up off my face and took the flower out.

I opened the door, Itachi was standing there. "We can't do anything until everything in the attick has been cleaned." he said. "You will be doing this part on your own. The trap door to the attick is down the hall. I've already put the supplies you need up there." he said and walked away.

"Thank you." I called. I walked to the stack of stairs leading up to the attick.

A vaccum cleaner, a broom, a dust pan, a swifter duster, and a bright lamp had been put up there.

"Well. Might as well get started."

I plugged in the vaccum cleaner, put my ear buds in and vaccumed to 'angel with a shotgun'

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Itachi brought up the other supplies and ordered me down stairs for this part. I sat on the bottom step of the ladder. I could hear scribbling and mumbling from a near by room. I looked through the cracked door.

Deidara was at a desk scribbling on a peice of paper. He stared at it for a moment then crumpled it up and tossed it into an overflowing trash can.

I was suddenly distracted by the smell of food. It was about lunch time anyways. I walked to the kitchen. Konan was making a grilled cheese sandwitch.

I sat at the bar and watched her. She turned to face me. "Want one?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're so polite. I think I've heard you say thank you five times since you came back from church."

"Yeah. It's kind of been branded into my mind from my dad."

"Hm. Oh that remindes me. I've added your chores to the chore list." she pointed to the fridge.

There was a list of chores that everyone switched off each day. It wasn't hard chores. Very simple actually. I heard a groan.

"Fuck. It's my day to sweap. Damn it I don't want to fucking sweep!" Hidan complained.

I looked at Konan for a moment, then I got an idea.

"Hey Hidan. If you give me 20 bucks I'll do your chores for the day." I said.

He looked at me. "Only 20 bucks? For today?"

"Yup."

"Fuck yes!" He pulled out his wallet and slapped a 20 dollar bill in my hand. He walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.

"Hm. Well there's a good way to make money." I said stuffing the money in my pocket.

"Hey how do you guys make money?"

Konan sweat dropped. "I've learned just not to ask by this point."

"I see. Hm. All well I found my way to make money."

I got up and went to go get the broom and dust pan. while I was up there I saw Itachi and Kisame had just finished the sheet rock and were working on putting in a window. I grabbed the items and walked back down the ladder.

I swept the kitchen, the bathroom, and dumpped the dirt into the trash. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Konan handed me a plate with a sandwitch on it. I smiled. "Thank ya very much Konan-chee!"

We walked to the living room and sat down. We watched a soap opra that Konan has been following. She explained it to me and we watched quietly. So far I didn't quite get it, but I did sit quietly and listen.

Itachi and Kisame came down hours later, by this time I was really into the show. Konan and I were both on the edge of our seats. Staring at the TV intensley.

I didn't notice Itachi and Kisame sit down in the chairs. I was too busy wondering who killed Geromme.

The channel changed and Konan and I gave Kisame the death glare. I heard someone growl like a cat... Wait... That was me. Kisame shrunk down a bit and turned it back. I stopped growling and turned back to the TV.

"Kitsune." Itachi said trying to get my attention. I held a finger to my lips.

I felt something brush up against me I glance back at the black cat tail and turned back to the TV. It took a moment for that to sink in. I looked at the tail. It was attached to me.

I didn't say anything. I looked at Itachi. He was staring at me, or something on my head. I reached up and felt cat ears. I made a quiet, but panicking sound. I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had black cat ears on my head, a black tail, my eyes were like a cat's eyes, my teeth were sharpened, as well as my nails were now claws. This is too much!

There was a knock at the door. "Kitsune. Open up."

I crawled into the tub and curled into a ball. "No."

"Kitsune I can't help you unless you let me in."

"NO! I don't even understand what's going on!"

"Kitsune. Unlock the door. That's an order."

I stayed where I was. I buried my face into my knees, and put my hands over the cat ears. I felt the tail wrap around me. This was too weird for my mental being to accept.

"Kitsune. Open. The door. Now." I heard the deadly ring to his voice. I got up and unlocked the door. I returned to my original spot in the tub. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He knelt beside me.

"Do you know what's happening to you?"

"No." I said, my face buried in my arms.

"Hm." He touched one of my ears. "I wouldn't fret too much. It's just your chakara acting up. It should disappear soon."

"I don't want to be seen like this though."

He stared at me for a moment. He left and came back with a black skull bandana. He wrapped it around my head to cover the ears. "There. Now tuck your tail into one of the legs of your pants."

He turned away from me. I stood up and tucked the tail into my right pant leg. I stepped out of the tub. He turned back to me. "Now put some work gloves on, some protective glasses, and you're set."

I followed him to the attick. He handed me the supplies and I put them on. Then he handed me a broom. I started sweeping up the insolator stuffs (I don't know what it's called. That fuzzy stuff in your walls that make your hands itch), and small crumbles of sheet rock that had fallen off.

Itachi brought up a mop and a bucket of water. I mopped the floors quickly, then sat on a stool until it all dried.

"Is it dry yet?" he asked poking his head in.

"Pretty much."

"Good. We can start painting, then we can carpet the room. Let's go pick out paint."

I followed him to his truck.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

We got back from walmart finally. I had a great idea for my walls. I had Itachi get me many paint brushes and paints. This was going to be epic!

Itachi helpped me get everything to my room. He left me to do what ever I was going to do. I put ear buds in and let my body move the paint brushes to the music.

When I was done I had this amazing painting on my walls (If picture doesn't show it's all black and it shows a cat's face). I thought I'd done a really good job. Though I wonder why I'd painted a a black cat's face everywhere?

I set the paint brushes aside and walked down stairs. I grabbed the fan that was in the living room and set it in the at- I mean, my room and sat down in the chair in the living room.

Deidara was the only one in the room. He eyed me suspisiously. Eventually I got tired of his staring. "What's your problem?" I snapped.

"Whats with the rag on your head? and the glasses, un?"

"Bandana's holding my hair back. Goggles protect my eyes from any flying paint."

"You were painting, un?"

"Yes. Can you not smell it?"

"No, un."

I felt a little irritated. His eyes widened a bit. "What?"

"Your head right here just twitched, un." he said pointing where my ears were.

Oh crap. The ears were still there. "It was nothing." I said.

He opened his mouth. "Not another word about it." I said demandingly.

He shut his mouth, but he eyed me suspisiously. I turned my attention to the TV screen. I had began to notice how my left arm hasn't hurt me at all lately. I've been using it a lot more than I should. In fact when I make my hand into a fist it doesn't hurt at all. When they broke my arm they'd snapped it in half. I shouldn't be able to move my arm this much.

I was so in thought I didn't notice deidara had leaned over closer to me and look under the bandana. I finally came back to earth and I back handed him hard. He had a red mark the shape of my hand on his left cheek. He stared at me.

"You're a fucking cat, un?"

Then I got pissed. "I told you to shut up about it. Don't you even mention it to anyone else! I will fucking kill you." I threatened.

I felt my pupils dialate again. Everything got sharper. More vivid than before. I could see everything perfectly. Deidara didn't exactly looked scared, but he did look a little taken back.

"Chill, un. I won't say anything. Sheesh, un." he said sitting back down.

My vision went back to normal and I crossed my arms. I felt mad still. I felt my ears go back and press to my head.

Itachi walked into the room. He saw my expression, and then he saw Deidara's triumphant expression.

"Kitsune. How long ago did you finish painting?"

"About 30 minutes ago. I put a fan in there to help it dry faster."

"Good. Meanwhile we go look for a bed and some other things."

I got up and followed him to the door. I looked back at Deidara, who was staring at me, and being as mature as I am I stuck my tounge out at him. I slammed the door shut behind me.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

Okay I'm gonna skip the shopping part. Not that interesting. We started putting carpetting down, and set up my bed. Anything that took serious building Itachi made me sit to the side. I honestly think my arm's healed. It doesn't really hurt any, but I decided not to argue about it.

Soon my bed was made, I had a dresser, and Itachi and Kisame made a closet for me. I made my bed and packed all of my new clothes in their rightful places. I looked around my room. There was a different cat on every wall. One was outlined in blue, another dark purple, orange, and green. I even painted the roof black (they sheet rocked the roof as well... even though I can't reach it) with like stars and galaxies on it. I don't mean like this . I mean like the ball of fire and gas.

It looked epic. I was really impressed with myself. I walked down stairs and plopped down on the couch. "What's for dinner?" I asked no one in particular.

"Chinese." One said.

"McDonalds." another said.

"Mexican." Another voice yelled.

I stared at the bickering boys. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. They had a lot of spahgetti noodles and a lot of tomato sauce. I looked through the cabinets. They had everything I needed to make my special spahgetti sauce.

"I'm making dinner tonight!" I yelled over their voices. Everyone (excluding Pein, Konan, and Zetzu) poked their heads in the door way.

"What are you making?" Hidan asked.

"Spahgetti. It's italian."

They all looked at one another, shrugged, and nodded. They disappeared back into the living room. Mean while I got down to cooking.

All in all it only took maybe 30 minutes to an hour to cook. Everyone seemed satisfyed at my cooking. At least no one complained about it.

I ate quickly and receided to my room. I changed into red streachy shorts, a plain black shirt, and snuggled down in the covers. I turned off the lamp beside my bed, and I was out like a light.

°○• ✘ _°○• ✘

I woke up by someone shaking me awake. "Masita, leave me alone. I don't want to go to school today." I said on instinct. Then I remembered. My brother's dead.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at Itachi, who had woken me up. "What?" I groaned.

"It'd be best if you got up now. We leave for school in an hour and 30." He said and walked down the stairs.

I stared after him. Then got up and got dressed. I put on a black greenday shirt, black pants, my knee high converses, and put my hair in pig tails. I didn't even bother with makeup, I was too out of it. I observed myself in the mirror. No cat ears, no cat tail, eyes and nails were all back to normal. I got my new tooth brush out and walked down stairs to brush my teeth.

I was in the middle of doing that when Deidara walked in, very grumpy. We stared at each other for a moment, then I got the message. I walked out, and he shut the door.

I brushed my teeth in the living room waiting for him to get done. There was a knock at the door. Hidan was sitting on the couch. I glared at him, he noticed my glare and glared back at me. "Hey you're the one standing up." he said.

I gave him the bird and opened the door. I recognized the woman imeadiatly. The black hair pulled into a clip making it spike out, the green eyes she shared with my mother, the very very gothic clothes, and her athletic figure.

I dropped the tooth brush and my mouth hung open. We stared at each other for a moment. "Man. I really hopped you wouldn't get the genes. Guess that was wishful thinking. How's the gang life treating you?"

I couldn't say anything. I heard Hidan yell at me. "Bitch, who's at the door?"

I snapped back at him. "Shut up, fucking twat!" I yelled at him.

"I'd say you're handling it better than expected. You gonna let me in?"

I grabbed my tooth brush and stepped back letting her walk in. She sat back in the recliner. Hidan stared at her. "Who are you? Not just anyone can come in this house and sit down like you're a resident."

"Oh but I am resident. I'm staying in Kit's room."

"Kit? Oh Kitsune. What? Who told you that?"

"The guy called Pein. My exbrother in law called me, then Pein called me. Oh speaking of your father, he sent you a letter." She took an envlope out of her black skull purse and handed it to me.

I took it from her and opened it.

_Dear Kitsune,_

_I've been notified about your situation. I asked your aunt Mai to come live with you to ensure nothing happens to you. I've also been told what happened to your mother and brother. It's really hurt me, but I'll be home as soon as I can. I will come to get you out of this situation. I want you to play it as safe as possible. I love you Kitsune. No matter what happenes I'll always love you just the same._

_At this age you might be experiencing some 'strange' things. I want you to know that those changes are perfectly normal in our family, and that in time you'll learn how to control it. I love you Kitsune. I miss you very much. You're the last person I have to live for now. I wish I could protect you, but I'm stuck. So be strong for me. Stay smart about things. Please don't get hurt._

_Love,_ _Dad_

I teared up a bit. I really missed him. I could really use him right now, just a hug. I haven't seen him since last spring, it's almost winter now.

I put the letter back into the envelope and held it to my chest.

"Miss him huh?" Mai asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I really do miss him. I hope he comes home soon."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Well I better get my stuff moved in."

Hidan stared at her as she walked out of the house. "Man... She's hot!"

I glared at him for a long moment then went to the kitchen to wash my mouth out.

Oh man. this is going to be... interesting.

°○• ✘ ~ **Authors Note** ~ °○• ✘

**Okay guys. I think I've been doing a pretty good job of uploading fast on this story. Those of you who've been reading "The Story of Hiaru Uzumaki" I'm sorry if you've been waiting like forever for me to update.**

**I apologize for that and will try to work harder on that one.**

**So I'm going to be very slow on updates :(, plus even slower because of school! X'( I'm not exactly happy about my freshman year either. **

**On a happier note. I'm sure you're all exited about the halariousness of the new aunt Mai. I'm gonna try to make things as funny as possible. I say try, because I'm not sure that the things I try to make funny are really funny until Mackenzie reads them. When I see with my own eyes that she's on the floor rolling, crying, close to dying from lack on oxygen. Then I feel a little better about it.**

**Also guys I need to know. Who do you think Kit should be paired with? It could be anyone (Well maybe except for Hidan, Kakazu, Zetzu, Pein, Konan, and such). It could be Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Kiba, anyone.**

**I want to pair her with someone, but can't decide who. So help me out here!**

**Until the next thing I write Gummybears, chocolate bunnies, and other yummy candies!**

°○• ✘ ~ **Hiaru out** ~ °○• ✘


	5. Too Close for Comfort, Strange Cravings

I grabbed my new school bag and walked out the door. Itachi had already told me I could ride with anyone, and I had to sit at breakfast with them.

We've already had our quiet argument about it. I once more lost the fight and hopped in the back seat of his black truck. I sat back in the seat and crossed my arms.

"So, I can't sit with my friends?"

"No. I'm not going to argue about this again."

"Okay so how about lunch? Can I sit with them then?"

"You'll check in with us, then you can sit at your other table."

I huffed. "Why?"

"Because that's the way we run things."

"Why?"

"It was set up that way."

"Why?" I repeated beginning to grin.

"Because."

"Because why?"

He huffed this time and then started rambling on and on about why they do that. I tuned him out and stared out the window.

I wonder. Did dad just mean puberty? or the whole incedent with the cat ears? No. He had to have ment the cat ears! Reasons I don't want to explain, but surely he know's something about that right?

Man. I really want to talk to him. I just need straight answers! I really hate guessing games. I hate not knowing things too.

Speaking of knowing things, I've already read the entire english 2 text book, The algebra text book (math with Hidan. It's the same to my eyes), and my biology text book (science. When I wrote this I just put what basic category that particular subject was in). If I really wanted to I could skip a grade again. I skipped my freshman year and went straight to sophmore year.

Hm. I would have to finish my other classes too, but I could just take the test for those particular classes. By the time my Jounior year comes I'm going to have only half the school day to do any work.

I silently smiled to myself. Yeah, I could do that. Maybe I should stay in the classes I already have. I have most of my friends in those classes. I'm definatley changing Algebra though. It would get me away from Hidan, and it's the last Algebra class I have to take since I did Algebra in middle school.

Yeah, but then I'd have to leave Naruto... Well I have basically every class with him so it shouldn't be to much of a problem, plus I can take some forgein language classes! Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

The truck pulled to a stop. I looked out the window, coming out of my thoughts. We were at school. Hm, guess I'm gonna go to the office for a schedual change.

I got out of the truck and walked to the office.

I sat down at the end of the table. New schedual in hand. Deidara plucked the peice of paper from my hand.

"What's this, un?" His eyes scanned over the schedual. "You changed your algerbra to forgein language? why, un?"

"For one: it gets me away from Hidan. Two: I've skipped ahead and I finished that class early. I took the final test, and they moved me to german. Dad would have loved that I was moved to german. He's all about the german heritage."

"Why do you hate me?" Hidan asked.

"I don't hate you. I just disagree with you on religion views. If I avoid that subject completly, and you don't call me insulting names, you might not be on my hate forever list."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then sat back and continued eating his breakfast. I looked over at Naruto's table. They were staring at me with wide eyes. Sasuke glared harshley at me. I mouthed to them "Not my idea. I didn't want to join. They forced me into this."

Everyone but Sasuke made an 'O' face. Sasuke glared at me, then at Itachi, then back to me. Itachi was sitting next to me. I do have to admit Itachi was a little closer than nessicary. I scooted as far to the end of the table as possible.

Naruto and I began mouthing to each other. I could read lips pretty good, so it wasn't hard to still carry on a conversation with him. I would mouth something to him, he would repeat it to the rest of the table.

I felt the stares of some of the other members. I looked to find Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame staring at me. I glared at them. "Mind your own." I snapped.

Hidan glared and turned away. Kisame shrugged and went into conversation with someone. Sasori held my stare for a moment then stared into space. Deidara smirked at me, which caused me to glare harder.

"What the hell are you smirking about prick?"

An anime vein pulsed on his head. "Prick? You're not very creative. Are you Goth Girl, un?"

I crossed my arms. "Fucking banana eater."

I started thinking about what I just said, and the perverted part of my mind started wroking it's gears. I started laughing.

"What's so funny, un?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No. Why are you laughing, un?"

Hidan began laughing with me. "Oh man you're sick! That's fucking funny though!"

Deidara stared in thought for a moment, then realization crossed his features. He glared at me. "Twat licker, un."

I glared at him again. "Coconut ass rapist."

Hidan fell to the floor doing the retarted seal (for those of you who don't know what that is. It's when you laugh so hard no sound commes out, and you start clapping). Even Kisame started laughing.

Deidara's face got red. Either out of anger or embarrasment... I'd like to think the latter.

"Cuntish tit bag, un!"

"Peanut butter ass licking, dog fucking dick monkeys!" I yelled pointing at him.

Okay Kisame had his head on the table laughing, I think Hidan was dying on the floor, Kakazu started to laugh, Zetzu was chucking a bit, Konan let out a snort, and I could even see the ghost of a smile on Pein's face!

Sasori, Itachi, and I think Tobi were the only one's that weren't laughing. Deidara glared at me. Even he was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh I'll get you back. You just wait, un." he said and sat forward.

"Oh I'm sure you will... un."

He glared at me menisingly. I stared blankly at him, shrugged, and went to go dump my tray.

I may have almost pushed Deidara over the edge. Well I guess I'm just gonna have to watch my back.

I walked into my new German class. The teacher put me in the back. I sat down in an empty seat, not looking to see who was around me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Kiba beamed at me.

"Hey! We finally have a class together! This is awesome!"

I smiled as well. "Finally! I picked just the right spot too!"

"Yaay! Kitty-chan sat beside Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

I jumped at the sound of his childish voice. I turned to my left and stared at Tobi's lolipop mask. They allowed masks in school? Hm.

"Hey Tobi. How is it I have everyclass with an Akatsuki member?"

"Actually Tobi just moved into this class. Tobi wanted a class with Kitty-chan!"

"Tobi. Can you please just call me Kit? or Kit-chan? Not Kitty-chan or kitty. I don't want to be called Kitty."

"But Kitty-chan! You are a Kitty! I can see it!"

I involentarily touched my head where the cat ears would have been. Nothing. Just hair.

"Tobi. I'm not a cat."

"Tobi could hear you purring last night when you were asleep though! You pur loudly."

"Tobi. That was probably me snoring. I admit to it, because there's nothing wrong with it."

"No! It was purring! Tobi knows!"

"Bad Tobi! Baaaaad Tobi."

He anime cried. "B-but Tobi is a good boy!"

I sighed. This guy is really a highschooler? Did they do this on pupose?

"Tobi. How did you know I moved to this class?"

"Tobi followed you to the office! Tobi asked what you just changed and Tobi wanted a class with Kitty-chan!" he said like a happy child.

I stared at him for a moment. "You followed me? And I didn't notice. Man, I really need to work on that."

"Class! Quiet down. We're starting class now." the teacher said calmly.

I sat forward in my seat and sunk into the lesson.

I walked into my last hour. The teacher took one look at me and told me to sit to the side for today. I looked down at my broken arm. Honestly it didn't hurt at all. I could move it normally too, but I wasn't going to use the chance to get out of doing work.

I sat against the wall and watched the others practice the kicks and hits. I took a text book out of my bag and began reading. I felt the stares of a few people, but payed them no mind. I was in a zone.

I learn very quickly. Reading text books teaches me everything there is to know about that particular subject. Algebra was very easy for me. Doing the whole process all I had to do was think of it as a puzzle rather than math. 8th grade year. In all my courses I had A+'s in every class. So I was literally the smart geek that everyone copied off of if I was having a good day.

Which was never. No matter how much I loved to learn I always hated school. Not because the teachers, even though I learn better on my own. It was the distracting people. There were times when people distracted me from learning, and other times when I could ignore them.

Like now. Some people are staring at me, but I'm reading my text book about 5 pages in 10 seconds. I'm what people call a speed reader. I read so fast I'm already done with the chapter we're reading in class.

I flipped through more pages, and finished the book. I put it away and got out another text book. I hadn't started this one yet. It was my text book for german 1. I began flipping through pages in it too.

Oh yeah. If this keeps up I'll graduate by the time I'm 15. Which is only 4 months from now. It's october 1st today (Yes I'm a new years baby. Don't fucking say anything about it). Hm, well wonder what's gonna happen on my birthday? I mean I don't have anything planned for my future since I was forced into a gang. I mean, now there's nothing I can be.

I can't get a good job, or I might not even marry now. I mean for one who'd want to marry a goth who's in a gang? That's right. No one.

Shit. Then what's the point of even graduating highschool? Not like I can get a decent job after this.

I set the book down and stared blankly at the floor. I shut the book, shoved it into my bag, and stared at nothing.

Well there goes my future. Down the drain. Down to nothingness. Now I have no reason to live. No reason to even stay here.

I felt someone intensley staring at me. I looked up. Itachi was staring right at me. Our eyes locked. I knew he could tell what I was thinking. I've given up. No reason to try anymore.

The stare turned into a glare. I stared blankly at him. He'd stopped practicing his kicks and punches alltogether and crossed his arms. He was angry with me. Why should he care?

I sighed. I got up. "Excuse me. ? Could I go use the restroom?"

He stared at me with the one eye that was showing. "Sure Kitsune. Oh and you can just call me Kakashi. I see no need for last names in my class."

"Okay. Be right back."

I felt Itachi's stare like daggers in my back. Oh man, I really pissed him off.

I walked into the girls bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. I sat there leaning over the sink with my forehead in one hand.

I took a few calming breaths. God. My emotions are out of wack. It's not even my time of the month either! Damn it. I feel so pissed and useless for no optimate reason! It's so frustrating.

I looked at my reflection. I had black cat ears and a tail again. My hand darted up to my head, and rubbed the ear. Real. Oh so very real! What the hell!?

I began to panick. Some one opened the door. I grabbed my bag and darted into a stall. I locked it with a soft click and crouched on the toilet. The hairs on the back of my neck were raised. I kept my breathing as quiet as possible.

The girl walked in with clicks, and some other clicks following hers. Hey started taking about clothes and such.

"Oh yeah, and that new goth chick. The one that beat up Ceria. I really wonder if she bought her clothes from the homeless shelter or if she's just that pathetic." one said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and that one girl. The really quiet one with short blue hair. She like always wears a jacket, and pants. Her hair's so short I've mistaken her for a really ugly guy a lot."

The girls laughed in their preppy voices. I felt anger bubble it's way down to the pit of my stomach. They were talking about Hinata. She's the only blue haired girl in the school. It took every bit of my strength not to spring out of the stall and rip their throats out.

I leaned forward and looked through the crack. I saw pink and white, along with matching bandanas. I sat back. Arufa. My heart beat pounded my ears. I kept my breathing calm and quiet though. I tuned them out and sat there quietly.

They eventually left. I waited a few minutes, and then relaxed. That was really close. Too close for comfort. I got out my cell phone and texted Itachi. "Cat ears and tail. Can't come to class for a while. Cover for me?" I sent it.

My phone buzzed. I looked at the reply. "Stay put until I come get you."

"Thanks. I owe you."

I flipped my phone shut and sat quietly in the stall. Man. This might be too much. Why'd it have to be me who got the freaking cat ears?

I pulled out a book and started reading. I mean I had nothing else to do. So why not read some good fiction.

There was a knock on the girls bathroom door, minutes after the last bell. I opened it a crack. Itachi held a red hoodie to me. I took it from him. I put it on, and tucked my tail in my jeans. I opened the door and walked with Itachi to his truck.

I got in the back seat and sat patiently for him. I got out a note book and began scetching random pictures. Itachi got in the truck and drove away from the school.

I stared out the window, and watched as the streets zippped by. My phone buzzed again. I looked at the text message.

It was from Naruto. "Hey Kitchan do u wnt 2 com ovr 2 my hous 2nite? wach movis or sumthn?"

I smiled at the phone. "Yeah. I'd love that. What kind of movie?"

"Horor, comdy, rmce, anythn thts in my movi shelf."

"Yeah. I'll be there." I texted.

I looked up at Itachi. "Hey I'm gonna go to Naruto's house kay? I'll probably get a hat to cover the ears until they disappear."

He said nothing. He pulled to the house and sat there. I took that as a 'hurry up and get back in so we can go already' gesture.

I hopped out of the truck and sprinted into the house. I really didn't want him changing his mind. I ran up the trapdoor's stairs and got a good look at the new things in my room. Another bed along with a dresser was shoved in the corner opposite of mine.

I heard my aunt's laughter from down stairs. I shook my head and started looking for a hat. I grabbed a red checkered phadora (matched my red checkered jeans) and hopped back down stairs.

I saw Mai and Konan sitting in the kitchen just laughing it up! Like they're old friends. I walked into the kitchen. An array of origami was scattered on the table. Mai was following Konan as she folded the paper.

I slowly backed out, and escaped to Itachi's truck. Well at least Mai's friends with one of the better members of the Akatsuki. I can be greatful for that much.

I got in the truck and Itachi pulled away from the house.

Naruto and I started laughing histerically at the TV. He'd chosen a comedy for the first one.

The movie ended and he stuck in a horror movie. I crossed my arms and kicked my feet on his coffee table. Naruto looked a little sick at some of the grousome parts. I stared blankly at the TV.

"They all are too fucking stuipid to know when to fucking high tail it back where they came from. Not go explore around. If one person dies it's called you get out of the car and you just run the opposite direction as fast as you can. What idiots."

"Well how would you handle it?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I picked up some random beat up looking girl on the side of the road and she started flipping a lid because I was driving a certain way I'd turn around and drive away. Avoid the problem altogether. If I couldn't decipher what the hell she said, and she killed herself. I'd probably go back to the town I just came from and tell them about it. Not go ahead to the next town. That's where all the problems started.

Now if most my friends were killed and I was pretty much the last one. I'd find the other friend, make sure they were okay, then I'd go and kill the killer. Two ways you can survive a cerial killer, run as fast as possible and hide, or fight back. At least then if you die you die fighting. That's what I'd do."

"Wouldn't you be scared?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'd be scared shitless. But if it ment that my friend would survive, or if it ment that I'd survive, I'd do it. Just because I don't want to die. Not now, not for a while."

"Man, that's really awesome of you." He said in awe.

I smiled at him. "Aw! You're so nice Naru-kun."

There was a hideous shreik from the TV. A girl was being sawed to death. I stared at the TV, expressionless. It showed the grusome body, and my mind flashed back to my mom and brother. I closed my eyes and opened them.

"Hey Naruto. I'm going to go make some popcorn." I said and retreated to the kitchen.

I heard the sound of more screaming and chain saw moments when I was in the kitchen. I reached under the hat to check if the ears were still there.

Yup. It's been nearly four hours now. How much longer until they go away? Sigh. So frustrating.

I shoved a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and listened to the many popping noises. My freaking cat ears were being crushed in the phadora. Plus I could hear, but it all sounded muffled. Like someone was holding pillows to my ears.

I cauciously looked to the entrance of the kitchen. Naruto couldn't see me from where I was at. I took the phadora off and let my ears get their twitchyness out of them. I heard the popcorn noises much more clearly, and the movie was louder, and much more grusome sounding.

I heard Naruto get up and I slammed the phadora back on. The microwave beeped and I took out the bag. Naruto leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Hey. Kitsune. I uh want to ask you a question."

I looked at him with a smile. Pretending that nothing was wrong. "Shoot."

"Well- I- uh... I wanted to know if- if you wanted to uh." His eyes averted to the ground, but then widened and went back up to my butt. "Um something's moving in your pant leg."

I blinked and looked down. Sure enough my tail was wiggling. My fear spiked. I put my back against the counter so I was facing him. "I don't know what your'e talking about." I said in a high pitched, shakey voice.

My phadora tipped off my head, reveiling the black cat ears. I dropped the popcorn bag and covered them with my hands.

I'm a total freak! Now no one will want to be my friend. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Naruto stared at me for a moment, then he broke out into a huge grin. "Holy Cow you have cat ears!? That's so cool!" he said exitedly.

I sniffled. "You- you don't think I'm weird?"

"No I think you're the weirdest person I know. But I love weird people! The cat ears and I'm guessing tail in your pants just make you that much cooler!"

"Really?" I asked lowering my hands.

"Really really. Hey huh, can I touch your ears?"

I gave a slight nod and bent my head. He lightly grabbed my ears and started rubbing them between his fingers. I started making a purring sound as he did so. He stopped.

"Okay now that I got that out of my system, How bout that popcorn?"

I smiled, happy to have such a good friend like Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened again. "Hey your ears disappeared. Their back to normal."

I touched my head. Yup. They were gone. Do what made them go away? Was it Naruto? Hm. Interesting.

"Hey since Texas Massacre is over, can we watch a comedy or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Want to watch Jack and Jill?"

"Hell yes!" I said plopping back on the couch.

We laughed and ate popcorn for another two hours, then I left.

On the walk home I began to get really hungry. I had the strangest craving for meat. I was so hungry.

I didn't really think after that. I got on all fours and ran back to the house. I got to the front door and walked into the house.

It was dark and silent. I left the door open and hurried to the kitchen. I followed the sent of bloody meat. I opened the refrigerator and dragged the raw meat out and it fell to the floor.

I fell to my knees and began to rip off the plastic, and ate it. The blood was so juicy. It tasted good! I wanted more. More blood.

The kitchen light was suddenly turned on. I had the meat in my mouth and I looked at the intruder. I didn't quite recognize him, but I knew that I knew him. He had black eyes and raven hair. So familiar, yet I can't place his name or the relation.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of me. "Kitsune. What are you doing?" he asked.

He reached for me. I dropped the meat, clawed at him, and jumpped back, my back arched. There was a deep growling sound coming from my throat. Blood dribbled out the corners of my mouth and my chin.

Another intruder walked in. This one looked familiar too. Her eyes widened, then she looked kind of sad. "Kitsune. Are you hungry? she asked tentively.

She squatted down and picked up the meat. She slowly walked to me. When I raised my growl she paused. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay. You can trust me." She said carefully.

She held the meat out to me. I snatched it from her and began munching on it again. She slowly reached a hand out to me and stroked my hair.

I began to pur and rubbed up against her. I consumed the rest of the meat and half lay in her lap. The raven haired guy merley stood aside and watched.

I felt myself shrink until I could fit in the woman's lap. She stroked me lovingly and sang a lullaby. (The wind song from mighty joe young).

I fell asleep in her lap. Knowing she wouldn't let anything happen to me. She'd protect me when I can't protect myself.


	6. Some time as a cat

~~ Recap ~~

I fell asleep in her lap. Knowing she wouldn't let anything happen to me. She'd protect me when I can't protect myself.

~~ End Recap ~~

I woke up randomly, feeling well rested. I stretched and made a kind of 'muuurrrrr' as I did so. I stopped and studied the two black paws stretched out before me.

"What the hell?" I said, but it came out as "Mmmuuuurrrrrroooowwww"

I jumped off my bed and ran to the mirror. A black cat with vibrant green eyes stared back at me. It looked just as freaked out as I felt. Wait. No way. I'm a CAT!

Mai poked her head through the trap door. "Oh you're finally awake. I'm sure you want some answers right?" She asked folding her arms across her chest as she fully entered the room. I turned to her and nodded. She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Okay for one it comes from your fathers side of the family. It's genetical you see."

I walked to her bed and layed down on it.

"Your father comes from a long line of Hashimata's. Your clan holds a dark secret. Every offspring gets the gene, so your dad has it too. From certain hungers or a certain emotion you have you either gain some of the traits of either a panther, or a black cat. Last night you had a spike in hunger, which made you gain panther ears and tail, along with the teeth and claws. Once you were calm you got regular cat ears and tail. Then you turned into a cat.

For your family it's very normal for this to happen. Your step mother knew the secret as well. She knew what had to be done to calm you down. That's why your father sent me here, so I could help you until he got back. Do you know why he joined the army?"

I shook my head no.

"You see a high general heard about your family and confronted your father about it. Seeing as you and him are the last of the clan. He thought it could benifit the united states in a war. Your father refused at first, but then he was threatened. If he didn't join the army and work under the generald's direct orders, then he'd send him and you to area 51 for testing. That's why he's been gone for so long.

He's going to have to explain more, because I still don't quite understand all of this. Anyways you're going to have to skip school until you turn back to normal. So enjoy the time you have off."

I huffed and trotted down the ladder. Konan sat in a chair reading a book, Pein was nowhere to be seen. The others were at school. I layed down on the chair I normally claimed and watched the TV.

Well this kind of sucked. What am I suppose to do now? Wait. There are many things I can do. I can roam the streets, lounge around, jump from tree to tree. Hm what else can I do?

I got up and walked to the door. I tried to grab the door knob and turn it, but i kept slipping. My paws are too damn soft!

Mai picked me up. "Sorry kido. No outdoor adventures for you. You hungry? I'm making tuna sandwitches."

I wiggled out of her grip and zipped up to my room. I sat in the middle of the floor for a minute, then noticed my window wasn't locked. I got up on the window sill and pushed it open. It swung out, I smiled to myself (or tried anyways). I jumped to the tree branching itself close to the window and climbed down.

Half way down I heard chirping. I looked up to see a bird. A very tastey looking bird. I climbed back up to the bird. I stealthly watched it land on a branch. I lunged for it and caught it in my mouth. It thrashed wildly until I bit really hard on it's neck. I felt a crack and it went limp.

Hm I'm not a bad hunter after all. Almost a pro on my first time. I munched on the bird, and then went exploring.

I was walking past an alley, and noticed a group of cats talking to each other. I glanced at them, some of them stopped talking and stared at me. The others eventually noticed me too. I blinked a few times at them, and continued walking away. I had walked several feet away from the alley, then I noticed the other foot steps behind me.

I turned to look at them. All of them in a kind of V shape at the front followed me. I felt my ears twitch. "What?" I asked.

"You're not from around here, yet you smell of this place." the one in the front said.

"Plus she's smokin' hot!" a cat in the crowd yelled.

"If my dad were around at the time, he'd probibly claw the crap out of you. Okay. So what? Yeah I moved here almost two weeks ago."

"We would have noticed a new cat scent by then. Who are you?"

"Kitsune. What's your name?"

"LimberTheift."

"That's a strange name. Then again it's not everyday you hear Kitsune. Well besides me. Anyways nice to see you all I guess, but I gotta run."

I continued walking, and still they all followed me. I turned back to them, now irritated. "What the fuck?"

They all got surprised looks on their faces and started looking at one another. "What does 'fuck' mean?" the one in the front asked.

I face pawed (teehee). "Okay, cat life is waaay different than human life. I'm out of here."

I picked up my pace, yet they didn't seem to get the hint.

I started running, they ran after me. I ended up running to the school. Someone was just walking in, I got in just as the door closed. A lot of the cats face planted into the metal door. I chuckled and stealthily roamed the halls.

A bell rang and students flooded the halls. I jumped into a random locker to avoid being crushed. A few seconds after I jumped in, it opened. Hinata gasped in surprise. Oh thank god it's just Hinata!

"Meow" I said.

She scratched me behind the ear, and I purred. "Well you seem friendly. How'd you get in my locker?"

I began explaining it to her, but it only came out in mews. Fuck I hate not being able to talk!

"Shhh. People will hear you." She grabbed her bag and opened an empty pocket. "Get in here. I'll let you out once I'm outside. I have one period left."

I hopped in the bag and quietly sat there. I listened to the conversations going on through out class. Being a cat really hightened all of my senses. I could hear the quiet whispers going about the gym. I got myself in a comfortable position and fell asleep.

I was rudely awakened by being crushed. I peeped out the slightly open zipper. A girl in pink and white had Hinata pinned against the wall. She was a blond with wavy hair, and peircing blue eyes.

"So what are you going to do now that your little goth friend isn't here, hmm?"

Hinata winced as the blond hardened her grip. Anger flooded through me, but I kept myself calm. Then I saw her bring her fist back, about to make a punch. I jumped out of the bag and scratched her face. I made sure she was bleeding, and that this would scar. No one picks on my friends. Ever.

She finally threw me off. I landed on my feet and hissed at her. Hinata had taken off, which was good, because I pissed her off even more now. Before she could grab me I ran to the parking lot and jumped in the bed of Itachi's truck just as it was pulling away.

I layed down, panting. Man, if I go adventuring like that again I have to be more careful. I closed my eyes again and fell back asleep. My last thought was "Why am I still so tired?"

I woke up from the chill in the air. I was still in the truck's bed, and it was dark. I jumped out of the truck and climbed up the tree to my window. It was shut, and I could see the lock was down. I sat on the branch and shivered. Mai must have shut it.

I climbed back down and scratched on the front door. I could tell that the TV was too loud for them to hear. I meowed as loud as I possibly could... No one opened the door. I ran around the house to every window trying to get attention, but no one saw me.

The temperature was dropping and I couln't get inside. Okay think Kit, think. Where can I go for warmth?

Naruto poped in my mind. I began making my way to his house. I sctarched on his door. Nothing. I jumped on his window pane and peered inside. No lights, no TV, nothing. I remembered he had a window in his room.

I ran around the building to his window and looked inside. A sleeping Naruto with a black weird looking night cap lyed in his bed snoring as loud as possible. I scratched on this window. He turned over and slung his arm off his bed.

In frustration I slammed my head against the glass. He still didn't hear anything. I growled and settled myself on the board. I didn't know where anyone else lived. I've only been to Naruto's house. I shivered against the cold.

I felt something come close, I could feel the pair of eyes staring at me. I looked up to see LimberTheift. I involentarily shivered from the temperature. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"Come." He said quietly.

I hesitated before following him. We weaved through tight spaces between buildings, and went through the sewers. We arrived to a clear spot, where a lot of cats were resting. Most everyone was huddled together escaping the cold.

LimberTheift layed down in a spot in the middle of everyone else. He made room for me as well. I stared at him for a moment.

"I wouldn't want any young female kit like you to be injured by any of them. You're safest with me. I promise I won't hurt you in any way."

Well I was cold, and he looked really warm surrounded by all the fluffy kitties. I stepped over the sleeping cats and layed next to LimberTheift. Cats stared at me with hungry expressions. LimberTheift made a low menacing growl in his throat. They all huffed and went back to sleep.

I layed my head down, and before I knew it I was out.

I woke up with a cat's arm drapped over me protectivley, though I could tell he was asleep. I turned my head to see LimberTheift sleeping calmly. I looked around, no one was awake but me.

I slid out from under his arm and tiptoed out of the pile of cats. I retraced my steps through the sewer and back to the streets. The sun was just rising, which ment it was about 7. I made my way through the streets until I found the path home. The Akatsuki was just leaving the house.

I ran to the door, but it closed. I meowed loudly and glared at the boys who stopped to stare at me.

Releif flooded Konan's face. She picked me up and opened the door. Mai was in the kitchen cleaning (she cleans when she's worried/aggitated). She turned to Konan, then her eyes widened when she saw me.

She dropped everything (literally) and hugged me tight in her arms. Konan silently left, and I rubbed up against my aunt. A tear plopped down on my nose and I licked her cheek. Honestly I missed her too. After she stopps crying and gushing she's probably going to lecture me. Then she's going to cook, because that's what she does when she's releived.

I have such a complicated aunt :)

She sniffled then said "Please." snifle "Don't do that ever again." snifle "That really scared me Kitsune. It really did."

Man she was seriously worried. She never uses my real name unless I'm in trouble, I disappear, or I nearly get ran over by a speeding truck. (Yeah whole other story. Long story short. We went to go get ice cream, I ran out inbetween two cars, and a truck zoomed past me. The mirror nearly took my head off, and luckly I stopped fast enough so I didn't get hit). And that time she used my full name, which was really bad news, but she composed herself before doing anything darastic.

*Deep breath* man that was a lot to say (teehee).

She set me on the island and leaned against the counter and wipped her eyeliner and mascara stained face. My stomach growled loudly and she looked at me with a small smile. "Hungry from your little adventure?"

I nodded once. She got out the left over dinner from last night and set it on a paper plate for me. I ate quickly, and quietly. When I was finished I pushed the plate into the trash and went into the living room with Mai and layed in her lap. She absently stroked me as we watched 1000 ways to die.

I ended up falling asleep again.

I woke up from someone picking me up. I growled and glared at whomever disturbed my slumber. Deidara grabbed me by the scruf of my neck and held me at eye level. I glared at him and huffed.

"When did we get a cat?" He asked turning to Hidan who was sitting in the arm chair boredly watching tv.

Hidan glanced at me. "If no one claims it, I'm sacrificing it to Jastin."

An irritation mark pulsed on my head and I hissed at him. He glared at me and chunked the remote at me. I latched on Deidara's arm dodging the flying object. Deidara threw me down, because I clawed his arm by acident. I used the chance and crawled under the couch.

What time was it? Why the heck are they bothering me? I suddenly relized I had to use the bathroom. I'm a cat. How do I go about that? Well first time for everything.

I crawled out from under the couch and walked to the bathroom. Did my busness and flushed. I walked out of the bathroom and Kisame was staring at me. I flicked my tail and continued to my room.

I layed on my bed boredom over taking my mind. "Read." I thought.

I unzipped my school bag with my claws and drug out a text book. From then I read things about Germany and the translations. (too boring to even go into)

* * *

**Author's note!**

**Yeah it's shorter than what I usually write, but only way I could update faster. Not like this story's very famous on fan fiction anyways. Probably because people are moving onto wattpad now. Honestly I find the whole system a whole lot easier than fanfiction so that's where I spend most of my writing time!**

**All of my other stories are on wattpad as well if you want to read them. That's .com Also My user name on wattpad is KileyFite. Look me up and all my current stories should pop up!**

**~Hiaru out**


	7. The Hard Truths

I woke up in my little fort of completely read text books. I got bored and built a fort out of them ( by the way that's really hard when you're still a black kitten).

I wiggled out of the small creves I made so I could get in and out. Seeing the deserted room and the sun rising in the distance I'd say it was about 7 or so. I jumpped down the trap door and landed gracefully on my feet.

I meowed at Mai who was sitting on the couch eating a pancake stick. She glanced at me. "You want some too?"

"Kya!" I rubbed against her leg and purred.

She snorted and gave me a quick scratch behind the ear. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her. After rummaging through the freezer for a minute she pulled out two boxes. "Okay blue berry or chocolate chip?"

I lifted a paw to the chocolate chip and she put the blue berry away. After cooking the pancake stick, taking the stick out, cutting it up for me, and drizzling the peices in syrup she set the plate on the floor. I licked my lips with delight.

I started chowing down when the plate was suddenly picked up out of my reach. I glared up and the blond smirking at me. I growled at him. You don't take food away from me! I like my food!

"You're not getting any 'till you pur kitty cat, un."

I hissed at him. He threatened me back by holding the plate over the trash can. I froze. That was my breakfast! He's about to throw away my breakfast! No!

I ment to say "Put the food down now!" but what came out was a growl mixed with meows.

Instead of dropping the plate he started eating the food. I know it was a bit much to over-react like this, but rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach. I felt myself grow until I was up to his waist. I growled, only this time it was more of a panther's growl than a kitten's.

"Holy Shit, un!"

He dropped the plate and jumped back a few feet. I felt my body shrink, but not into a cat. I picked up the fallen plate and stood up. I glared harshley at Deidara. "Don't ever touch my food ever again." I said in the most deadly tone I could manage.

I looked down at my body. I was back to normal! Only my clothes weren't the clothes I had on before I changed. I had on a plain black shirt that hugged my body enough to point out what little curves I have, but loose enough that it was comfortable, and black baggy kind of thin pants that tied mid calf and hung loosely from the tie (like aladans pants only black). My feet were bare as well as my arms. It was really comfortable.

"Well it's about time. As much fun as being a cat is I think I'll enjoy being human for a while." I said and grabbed a fork.

Deidara continued to give me the WTH? look. I started back to devouring the small bits of chocolate chip pancake. After a few minutes of Deidara staring at me with the frozen look of his face I finally got annoyed.

I glared at him. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"Wha- You- Huh? I don't- What!?" He pointed at me accusingly. "You're a cat, un!"

"Yeah, and you're an idiot. We all have to face the truths." I said calmly. For a strange reason I can't explain I wasn't as freaked out as I should have been that Deidara found out. I mean ignoring the fact that everyone would have found out anyways.

He still seemed speechless. I rolled my eyes at him and threw my plate away. I walked to my room so calmly I almost wondered if I was me. Again ignoring obvious facts.

I got clothes to change into and took a 5 minute shower.

I blow dried my hair and pulled on a fishnet shirt with a red tank over it, black baggy jeans with various pockets going down the legs. From then I jogged up the stairs to my room. I fixed my hair into the short pig tails i normally do, apply my makeup, put converses on, grab my bag, and run to the truck before they all leave.

Unfortunatly everyone had already left... Except for Deidara, who seemed to be waiting for me. There's no way in hell I'm going to ride with this prick.

The panic that he'd discovered my little secret finally caught up to me. He smirked from his place on his motor cycle. "Need a ride Kitty cat, un?"

Kitty cat? Such an arrogant prick. I glared at him for a moment, then walked in the direction the school was in. I heard the motor cycle start and come closer.

"Hey I offered you a ride,un!"

"And I'm walking."

"You're just being stingy because I found out about your little feather fetish, un."

"Feather fetish? Wha-"

I didn't get to finish the sentence, because he pulled out a feather duster. My mind went blank and i felt ears and a tail popped out.

"Kya!"

I screeched as I started batting at it like a kitten. He tugged it away from me and hid it from sight. I snapped back into focus.

"What just happened?"

He only stopped the bike completely and laughed.

"What!? What are you laughing about?"

He only laughed harder. Just as anger started to boil in my stomach he brought it out again.

Blank and playful as a kitten I batted at it. He made me walk till I was on the bike then he tucked it away and cranked on the gas. I barley had enough time to grab onto him before I flew off.

"You're such a jackass!" I yelled over the wind pounding our ears.

As soon as the school was in sight I didn't even wait for him to stop. I jumpped off. Yeah, not my smartest move. I landed hard (luckily in grass) on my side and rolled a few feet. I pushed myself up and tried my best to ignore the pain.

Deidara stopped the bike and stared incrediously at me. "Are you fucking crazy, un!?"

I smirked over the aching of my body. "Yup. I'm completely loco." I said as I walked to the school.

"Tch whatever, un." With that he sped off.

Well I definatley feel loved. (Sence the sarcasim dripping off of that? Lol)

I limpped the rest of the way to school, but cut my act together when I saw most members of Team Retards. As idiotic as they can be I love them (besides it's not like I have room to talk. I'm just as much of an idiot).

I walked in step with them. "Hey guys!"

"Kit-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and captured me in a death hug. "Where have you been! I thought you died!" He shouted while anime crying.

"Naruto. You're... Crushing me." I croaked.

"Oh" he released me "Sorry."

I took a few deep breaths. My ribcage hurt a bit more now. Still fighting the pain I smiled anyways and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Well I can still walk with you guys. Even though I'm not aloud to actually sit with you guys, which sucks. You guys are so much more fun."

"Well yeah! Who could be more amazing than me?" Naruto gloated.

I laughed a bit. "Oh yeah. No one can be as awesome as you Naruto." I said sarcastically.

"Pshh. Sasuke is waay cooler than you Naruto." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh yeah. Glaring at everybody and 'Hning' is soo totally cool" I mocked in her pepy tone.

Sakura glared at me. "You don't even know him!"

"Let me ask you this Sakura. Do YOU know him? Because it seems to me, that you're kind of acting like his bitch. Following him around like a puppy. Attending his every need, and all he does for you in return is glare at you and 'Hn'. What kind of a cool guy treats a freind like crap? Think about that Sakura."

She came to a complete hault and gaped at me in shock, and I hated every minute of it.

I stopped and faced her, much more simpathetic now. "Sakura. I know how you feel about him. I know you only want his attention, but is it really worth it if he treats you like crap? Sakura you're my frend, and that means I have to look out for you. I'm only saying this because I care. I don't like seeing you being treated like that. You may be angry at me, or well just flat out pissed off. But one day you'll see. I just don't want to see you hurt."

There was a mix of emotions on her features, like she didn't know how to quite feel about what I've said.

"Just... give it some thought."

I turned on my heel and walked to the cafeteria. Apperantly Naruto stayed behind with Sakura. No doubt do see if I just crushed everything she's devoted her life to. I felt terrible about it, but it was the right thing. She needed to see the truth from another perspective. As much as the truth hurts, you must face the music.

The rest of the school day flew by in a flash. The next thing I knew we were pulling up to the house. Sakura had refused to even make eye contact with me the rest of the day, which doesn't surprise me much. Although Itachi and even Kisame kept a straight expressionless face (which was obviously hard for Kisame) I could sense something was up.

I decided they'd tell me eventually, so I didn't pry. I simply went about my usual buisness once out of the truck. Once inside the living room, where everyone seemed to be standing in a circle stared at her when she came in.

It was a total flashback of the second time I ever entered the house. Only Zetzu had to kidnap me to get me here. I dropped my bag off of my shoulder and crossed my arms, patiently waiting.

The front door closed. I didn't have to look to know it was Itachi and Kisame coming in and completing the circle around me. I surveyed the members and then landed on Pein, who was also staring at me with his ringed eyes.

"What's up?" I asked raising a brow.

"Kitsune. It's time for your official initiation."

"Initiation?"

"To test you to see if you're really worthy of being an Akatuski member. It will be a challenge that will go against everything you beleive in, agianst your will even."

"So what does that mean? I have to do something to pass your test, and then I'm an official member of the gang? And you do still know I don't want to be apart of a gang anyways right?"

"Yes I am aware of your rebelions. You have no choice in the matter. Your pass you live and become a member. You fail, well let's just say the outcome won't be in your favor."

"Because you said so?"

If it's even possible, I think he turned even more serious. "Precicley."

Shit. So I litterally have no escape from this. "I won't-" I swallowed the lump in my throat "Have to kill anyone right?"

"You may. You're in the Akatsuki Kitsune. That means you carry out every mission you're given, even if you don't agree with it."

"But I don't like killing people! I don't want to kill people!"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to or not. And it is not a matter of enjoying killing. If a member enjoys killing then that's just coincedence, and non of my affair. You anitiation will be saturday night. We're planning to raid an Arufa hideout. We'll gather more information throughout the week, but you won't go on any missions until the initiation."

My body was tense, and my palms were sweaty. This couldn't be happening. They really aren't going to make me kill someone right!?

Well you were going to go for revenge anyways. What's the difference? a little voice in my head chided.

Shut up.

Well it's true!

Sometimes I hate myself. Sigh. Just cold hard truth.


	8. Initiation

The week passed by in a flash. I almost couldn't believe it was already Saturday. When I woke up that morning I could feel the tention and seriousness through out the whole house. Mai was already gone, probably at her new job she got a few days ago.

She'd gone on about how exited she was about it. Funny. Now it seemed so long ago. Through out the week I've been dreading this day. I've been dwealing on the thought of death, and the thought of death lead me back to that night. I've been doing a fairly good job at distracting myself, or hiding my pain, but I still felt that torn feeling. Like someone had ripped out chunks of my heart.

Though I was awake I didn't get up from my bed until noon. I stalled going down stairs for as long as possible. I didn't want any of them to see my fear and dread of the event taking place tonight.

Eventually I couldn't avoid it. I didn't bother taking a shower since I had the night before, and just pulled out a plain black shirt, and black jeans. I dug out whatever black tennishoes I had at the bottom of my closet. I pulled my hiar up into a pony tail instead of pig tails.

I slowly trugded down stiars, and went straight to the kitchen. Someone walked in after me, but I didn't dare look back at them. I grabbed a banana and turned to go back upstairs. The farthest I got was turning around. The blond stared down at me smirking.

"Where've you been Goth Girl, un?"

I pushed down all emotion from my face as best I could. Knowing I'd break if I spoke I stayed scilent and stared at him.

He turned from smirking to a puzzled look on his face. "What's up with you, hm?"

I simply stared at him. Holding down my shaking insides.

Realization crossed his cocky features. "Oooh. I see, you're nervous about tonight. You're scared, un!"

All of my emotions were blank for a moment, then I felt rage. I calmly peeled the banana, broke it in half, and shoved it in his face smearing banana everywhere. "Go suck one." I said bitterly.

I took a bite of what was left of the banana and walked back to my room, the fear quickly replacing the anger I'd had only 5 seconds ago.

The time finally came. Everyone was loading trucks and other big vehicles. We weren't using the ones that everyone drove usually, we were taking different ones that were loaded with guns.

I had to get in the back of a truck with Hidan and Kisame, with Itachi driving.

I held down my fear and put a blank face on. We drove away, armed with guns, into another part of the town. I kind of guessed we were there when everyone started shooting all the stores, and people in pink and white. The people shot back at us. I took that as my cue to start shooting too.

It was the first time I'd ever shot a gun, and it pushed me back with some force. I kept shooting, and then I felt the adrenaline. I mostly shot windows of passing stores. I didn't have the best aim, but everyone in the back seemed satisfyed with my progress.

There was an explosion ahead of us, and Itachi had to swerve to avoid it. I just about went over the edge, but at the very last moment Kisame grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me back into the bed.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

He gave me a toothy grin. "Scared yet?"

I pondered on it for a moment. "Shitless."

I sat back up and continued shooting. Kisame yelled to the hummer behind us. "Deidara you idiot! That could have killed us!"

The only response was a maniac laugh.

"LOOK OUT, UN!" he yelled.

Too late. Something exlpoded in front of us, and Itachi couldn't swerve to avoid it. It tipped the truck over and sent us flying in the air. As the truck was rolling I landed hard on the paved road. My vision was covered in stars, and everything hurt horribly.

Once my vision cleared I slowly sat up. The people in pink and white came charging at me.

They looked like kids. Around middle school kind of age. Possibly even 5th grade!

Kids. what ever sicko's running this operation, is recruting kids.

As they got closer I could see they were armed with guns. I felt a 'click' and my vision became clearer. I could see Kakuzu getting closer, but the kids made it to me first. My body reacted without my confermation.

I ran to them and we met half way. The shot at me. If any bullets hit me I didn't feel it.

Once I was in touching range I ripped the gun from a boy's hand and swung it at his and another girl's heads. The other girl shot at my head. I caught it with 2 fingers. Her face paled and her eyes widened.

With strength I didn't know I posessed I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. She slammed into a building across the street making a crater, and fell lifelessly to the ground.

I heard someone gasp behind me. I turned to see the boy, bleeding from a big wound on the side of his head. We stared at each other for a full minute.

In a voice I didn't recognize I said "Run. So I won't have to kill you. Go!"

He jumpped and ran into an alley.

Kakuzu slowed down beside me, but didn't stop. "Hurry up and get in!" he yelled.

I ran and jumpped into the bed of the hummer he was driving. As soon as I landed in the back I felt the world as well as my reflexes spiral back to normal. It was then that I felt a pain in my shoulder. I grabbed my right arm and looked at the red liquid spread throughout my shirt.

"Ow." I said quietly. I lifted the sleeve and dug out the bullet. No what you'd say painless. Once I got it out I studied it for a moment. I was broken of my trance when Deidara said "Damn Goth girl. You're tougher than I thought, un."

I glanced at him, then looked away and flicked the bullet out the back window. I fought the urge to grip the bullet wound.

"Th-they were only children." I managed.

I could see him staring at me from my prefeild vision. "Yeah. Sick isn't it. That's how that pedophile works, un."

"Who's the leader of Arufa anyways?"

"A guy called Orochimaru. He got kicked out of Akatsuki for his... experiments, un."

My eyes widened. I turned my head to him. "On children?"

"Yeah, un. He also did some... other things to those kids. Prabably doing the same to these kids, hm."

"He- to children." I couldn't believe this. For a man to do that... to children. Rage bubled at the pit of my stomach. "He's the one who runs everything. The one who ordered my family to be killed yes?"

Deidara eyed me for a moment. "Yeah. That's what I'd guess, un."

"Alright then." I picked up a gun and cocked it. "Let's get this over with then."

I didn't even aim. I just shot at our pursuers. A new burning adrenaline. I made sure not to kill anyone, just to injure them enough for them to stay down.

Kakuzu sped up faster and we pulled up to a big house. Everyone jumped out of the car and walked into the house. Once inside the house, most of Akatsuki had alrady arrived. They were standing in a circle around a girl who was tied up.

I recognized her imeadiatly. It was the girl who broke my arm and set my brother on fire.

Pein stood a few feet behind her. Staring only at me. "Kitsune. It's time for your initiation. Your mission is to kill this girl."

I stared at him for a moment then my eyes trailed themselves to the tied up, beaten girl. She looked terrified, but she managed to glare back at me.

Pein tossed a gun to me. I caught it, and stared at it. I looked back up at him. "And if I refuse?"

Everyone raised their guns at me. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them. The scene was the same.

I closed the few feet between me and the girl. I knelt in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you believe in God?" I asked calmly.

I heard Hidan snicker. I snapped up and shot at him two times. The first shot was a dud, but the second shot hit him square in the forehead. He looked up at the bleeding wound and laughed. "I'm immortal bitch! You can't kill me!"

I glared at him.

"Well done. You've passed the first part of the test. Now you must complete the second part." Pein said gesturing to the girl.

I knelt down again. "Well?"

She nodded. My face remained emotionless. I leaned so I could whisper in her ear.

"Good. Because this is the last night of my christianity. For my brother and my mother's honor. I send you to hell. To burn for your sins. God says we must always forgive... What you've done, is unforgivable."

I shot her in the back of the head. I got up and she fell backwards. Her features frozen in shock.

"Well done. Kitsune Hashimata. You are now a full fledged Akatsuki member. You are paired with Itachi and Kisame, who will teach you and show you the ways of Akatsuki. All of us together will bring the world to it's knees, and take over this world. Together we will bring peace to the world. We will stop at nothing to acheive our cause. You are now apart of this cause."

Konan brought out a black cloak that matched the ones everyone else was wearing. She stepped forward and handed it to me. I took it numbly.

"That cloak is a symbol of this cause. It's the symbol of why you're here. You'll wear this cloak on all missions you go on."

Everyone waited expectantly for something. I guess I put it on? Hesitantly I pulled the cloak on.

Everyone nodded and everyone shuffled out of the house. Itachi got behind the wheel, I slid in next to him, and Kisame next to me.

No one said a word as we pulled away and drove home. I couldn't take the silence any longer, I turned the radio on and turned it to a rock song i didn't know.

Once we got in the house the second I walked in the door Mai wrapped me in a protective hug.

"Kitsune where've you been!? I've been worried sick!" She turned acusingly towards the other members. "Where the hell did you take her?"

Itachi answered her calmly and just a emotionless as usual. "Tonight was her initiation. We all decided not to tell you in advance, incase you would decide to interfere."

She stared at them for a moment. I silently slipped from her embrace and walked to my room.

"What did you make her do?" I heard her voice echo through the hall. No one said anything for a while. "WHAT DID YOU MAKE HER DO!?" She screamed.

Even as I acended the stairs I could hear Itachi's quiet calm voice. "She did her mission and passed. That's all you need to know."

"If it only was that simple. She wouldn't have acted like she did just now if whatever you had her do wasn't something major."

"Calm down bitch." I heard Hidan say as he entered the house. "All she did was shoot me and kill a girl. Nothing to get pissy about."

I reached the room and ripped the cloak off. I heard a loud smack. Mai had probably slapped him.

I heard Hidan yelling unsulting words at her, and the grunts of the other men.

"She-" Mai started in a shakey voice. "She is only 14 years old! She shouldn't have had to experience that. Not so young."

I stood there for a moment, then took my hair down and my shoes off. I walked back down stairs straight to the bathroom.

I peeled off my blood soaked clothes and took a shower. Not even that made me feel better. I still felt that scilent dread I felt when I shot that girl. My words were true. My path has changed it's course. Now I'm an Akatsuki member. I've almost acheived revenge. I will kill every single person that was there when my brother burned, then I'll kill the person who ordered it.

Once I was out of the shower I quickly made my way to my room and changed into pajamas. I sat down on the window sill and stared out into the chilly night.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a meow. I looked to the tree to see LimberTheift.

"Why is it that this human smells so familiar?" He asked him self.

"Hey LimberTheift. Surely you recognize me?"

I held my hand out to him.

He looked surprised. "You can understand me?"

"Yeah. Well I was a cat that you took in once upon a time."

He sniffed my hand and realization crossed his face. "Kitsune?"

I nodded. He walked closer on the branch. "How?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. It's cold out here you know."

He nodded. "Yes, and the cat pile's getting a bit overwhelming."

"Well I could use a hug anyways."

I held open my arms. He jumped into my lap and curled up. I stroked him absently. He purred loudly. The sound made my exhaustion grow. I shut the window and crawled into bed with LimberTheift under my arm. His warmth and his purring sent me to sleep before I could mummur a good night.


	9. Aftermath

The next morning I woke up with a brown and black stripped cat curled up in my arms. He breathed softly with the peacful look on his face.

I'm guessing how I felt would be similar to that of a hangover. My head hurt with the images of last night, my body ached with the sudden workout, and I absolutly didn't want to get up and face the other members. I didn't want them to see how destroyed I felt... Especially Mai. She's the most important to not see my pain.

The cat opened his eyes and stared straight into mine. He could tell I was hurting, but didn't comment on it. He leaned closer and licked my cheek. I pulled him close and held him tight for a moment. The comfort it gave me was more than he'd ever know.

Once the sun was at a high point I could guess it was about noon. As much as I didn't want to get up, my bladder had other ideas.

I released the cat and opened the trapdoor. Hesitantly I decended the steps and made and 'i' line to the bathroom. (Okay it's not a beeline, because that would make you walk weaving around nothing. It's an 'i' line because you're going straight forward and hopping to the point).

I shut the door and locked it, did my buisness, unlocked and opened the door. Mai was there to meet me.

"Hey baby. You hungry? Do you want me to make you anything?" She asked tentivley.

I nodded once and politly pushed past her back to my room. I didn't have an appitite, plus if I'd even uttered a word I would've bursted to tears. I won't let that happen. I will not cry. I will not.

I walked back up the steps, pulled the trapdoor shut, and curled backup under the covers. LimberTheift curled himself against my chest. I absently stroked his surprisingly soft fur.

I'd drifted in & out of sleep the entire day. Eventually I had to let LimberTheift out the window so he could go about doing... what ever he does.

Mai had com in & out asking if I needed anything. Somtimes I merley nodded, other times I stared into space. Eventually she gave up and stayed down stairs.

It was night. My moments of consiousness were prolonged so I had time to think. I so happen to start thinking about my mother and brother.

Both of them were pretty much ash, but the thing is, is that teeth don't turn to ash. Why haven't the Akatsuki done anything yet? Well technically no one touched the bodies, but still. They deserve a final resting place.

The room became costerphobic so I climbed out on the tree and climbed onto the roof.

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. The air chilled me to the bone, but I didn't move. I stared at the distant night sky.

I'm so envious of the stars. They're so free of all restrictions. They don't have to worry about losing anyone, because there's always someone in the distance. They can move where ever they want. They have nothing to worry about. Nothing to fear. No reason to feel pain.

I felt hot tears trickle down my cold cheeks. I didn't make a sound, but my shoulders trembled. I layed my head on my knees and let my tears fall.

I didn't know anyone was up there with me, but after a while I felt someone drape a blanket over my shoulders. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around me and did a better job of hiding my tears.

"Here." I heard Itachi say.

I managed to stop my tears enough to look up. He held a ring to me. It was black with the japaneze sign for 'Innocent' in red.

I took it from him with shakey fingers. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's the official sign that you are an Akatsuki member. If you look every member has it on their right hand. It couldn't be handed to you last night, because it wasn't finished."

He took it from me and made the inside of the ring shine in the moonlight. In cursive it read 'Kitsune Sula Hashimata'.

"How did you know my middle name?"

I saw him slightly smirk in the moonlight. "We looked through your files when you first made the big note about wearing our colors.

"Oh." Well duh. How else would he know your middle name. No one else here knows except for Mai. Stupid think first!

I raised a brow. "Why innocent?"

He chuckled slightly. "It was more of a joke made. Leader decided that it fit so the innocent became your sign."

"Joke?"

"We were all in the living room, and the conversation somehow changed to you. The comment was made 'She's the most innocent out of all of us.' Leader must have over heard from his study. You really are the innocent one in the orginization. Even your looks could throw off your enemy. I'd advise that when in battle use that to your atvantage."

"Innocent huh? I thought the innocent didn't kill."

"Not nesesarily. Innocent in my mind is just another word for pure. Killing doesn't make you impure. It's things done to the innocent that make them impure."

I stared at him, head slightly cocked.

He sighed. "Do you get it?"

"Yeah, but how am I pure? I don't understand how I'm still pure. How do you know anyways?"

"Because I can see it."

That caught me off guard.

"Even in the dark night only lit by the dim moonlight. I can see your purity coming off of you like light from the sun."

My heart skipped a beat. I could almost swear he blushed. Itachi Uchiha. Blushing!? Oh my gummy bears it's the end of the world!

As fast and sudden as it came it was gone. "You should go back to bed. It's getting cooler by the minute."

I haddn't noticed, but I could see my breath. I nodded and got up. I started walking back to the tree, but stopped before I decended. I turned my head to look at him. He was gone.

I climbed down the tree, through my window, and colapsed on my bed. Though his words made no sense, somehow it still helped me feel better. I snuggled down under the warm covers and I was out within minutes.

"Kit." I heard Mai say gently. "Kit sweety, it's time to get up."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Noooo." I groaned sleepily.

"Kit. Do you really think you can't go to school today? Honestly?"

I stayed quiet. No. There's no way I'll be able to do anything at school. Besides. I'm already a month ahead in all of my classes. A few days aren't going to do anything to my grade.

I felt Mai plop down on my bed. She started crying. "God I wish I could help. I wish I could do something, anything to make everything back to normal." She sobbed.

I sat up and looked at her. She had her head in her hands balling. I crawled closer to her and hugged her. I rocked her slightly.

"That's the thing. There's nothing anyone can do. What happened is just taking it's toll. Soon I'll be able to function again, but right now my mental state is still reparing itself. I'm overly caught up in in all of my classes, so missing a few more days won't do me any harm. Do I really have to go to school?"

She wrapped me in the dominant postion of the hug and stroked my short hair. "No baby. You don't have to if you don't want to." She laughed slightly. "You could speed through and graduate now if you truly wanted to."

She pulled back and cupped my face. "Hey. How 'bout an all day pirates of the caribbean marathon? Just you, me, the couch, and a big bowl of buttered popcorn?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. That sounds good. I could use a good Jonny Depp movie."

We both walked down the trap door to the living room. Mai got all of her Jonny Depp movies out. (Yeah we're both big Jonny fans).

She got popcorn ready and put the movie in. We sat down and watched all of the movies. Sometime around the third movie I layed down and put my head in Mai's lap. I never really slept, but I was comfortable.

Everyone else came home from school. Some of them stopped to stare at me, then went about their business. Deidara's the one who decided to pester me.

"Aw. How cute. You gonna cry on mama later then, un?"

I snapped up right grabbed him by the throat and tackled him to the ground. I growled. "Don't you ever mention her."

"I wasn't talking about your step mom, un." He said smirking.

I squeezed tighter, and his smirk fell. "Don't. Ever. Mention that bitch. Ever."

I released him and sat back down on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem, hm?"

Mai turned to him sharply, anger taking it's toll on her as well. "Stop. Just stop. She's not worth the convversation. Not even worth talking to." she said bitterly.

She got up and changed the movie to "Benny and Joon". We fast forwarded through the comercials to the main menu. Soon we were laughing and grinning again. Some of the other members sat in the two spare chairs, or on the floor.

We finished watching that Mai left to make dinner. I changed the movie to "Jack and Jill" (I love that movie too).

The night went on. We had sandwiches (that's all she could make in a short time) and I went up stairs after the movie was over.

I pulled out a text book and began reading. I heard a faint scratching at my window. I turned to see LimberTheift. I leaned over and opened it. He hopped onto the still and sat down.

"Hello Kitsune." he said.

"You can just call me Kit you know."

He chuckled. "Kit is the word used for infant in our kind. You're as innocent as a kitten anyhow."

I fell back on my bed. "Oh no. Not you too."

"What?"

"First Itachi, now you. That makes 2 people whom've called me 'innocent'." I kind of thought about what I'd just said. "Well you're a cat rather than human, but I still count you as a someone."

He looked rather taken back by that. "I didn't know I could mean so much to a human."

I drug him into my lap and stroked his fur. "Humans have compasion too you know. Some are ruthless and have no heart, but others..." I smiled. "Others are as sweet at new born Kits."

He purred. "Like you. Just as innocent and pure. I've only met 1 other ca- uh someone like you. She was so pure. So wise beyond her years. She was... perfect. Even her flaws. Just so perfect. You. In your... Cat form. You look just like her. Even in death, in killing another cat she was still pure. Her fur as black as night, her eyes so vibrantly green like a summer medow."

He sighed and closed his eyes. As if envisioning it all. "She was my mate, and she died protecting me." he looked down with a sad expresion. "I was knocked against a rock, so I was half unconsious. She battled the bager, but only at the cost of her life. For the longest time I couldn't forgive myself. Then that day. I felt the same light that always came off of her, but... it was you."

He looked up at me affectionatly. "I see now. Apart of her lives in you, but you still have a warm light all your own. A warm loving light. Something I've missed."

I wrapped him in a hug. A single tear slipped down his cheek. "She didn't even have time to bear our kits."

I kissed the top of his head and cradled him. "Shh." I began humming to him, and somehow that ended up putting me to sleep too.

* * *

I woke up that morning. Mai was still asleep. I went about my business and went trough my usual school morning routine.

Today I dug out a black longsleeved shirt, black jeans, and converses. I didn't bother with make up or my hair. I brushed it through, but nothing more. It hung in my face in a way that if I needed to I could hide my face behind my hair.

I grabbed my school bag and thumped down stairs. The members went about their business as well, after passing a glance at me. I went to the bathroom and did my business there, then plopped myself down on the couch and waited for Itachi and Kisame.

Of course I cannot enjoy a morning in silence.

"Quit hogging the bathroom, un!"

"Fuck you fucking blonde!"

"Fuck you, un!"

"Fuck you more asshole!"

My temper slowly rose.

"I have to do my hair sometime and it takes a lot of time to get it how I put it."

"So do I dick, un."

I camly got up and walked to the only and small bathroom we had. I stopped at the open door and stared at them with my arms crossed.

They both started yelling at once at each other. I snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU WHINNY BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH IMMATURE GIRLS. IT'S STUPID TO FIGHT OVER A FUCKING MIRROR. SHARE IT YOU DUMB FUCKS!" I screamed.

They both stopped their argument and stared at me. They looked at each other, then back at me. I felt myself growl loudly at them. Hidan scooted his hair suplies down and side stepped so Deidara could get a good view of the mirror.

"Good little girls." I said mockingly.

I turned sharply and walked back to the living room where Kisame stared at me. "What?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing. Just good job at handling them. The only once who can get them to listen that quickly is leader sama."

"Well it's about time they stopped acting like pussys and grow a fucking pair. Are we ready to leave or what?"

"Uh yeah... We're just waiting for everyone else."

Mai came down in a electric blue robe. "What's with all the yelling?" she yawned.

"Whatever. I'll be in the car. I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots."

I grabbed Itachi's keys from the coffee table and walked out the door. I started the truck up and climbed into the back seat. I went ahead and turned the radio on to earblasting volume. I layed down in the back and listened to the words and the beat of the drums and guitar.

Itachi and Kisame finally got in and we drove to school. Once we were there we sat at our usual table. Instead of getting anything to eat I layed my head down. All the buzzing noises. I could hear just about everybreath in the large room.

From all the way across the room I could hear a girl talking about throwing up to maintain a slim figure for cheerleading. Sick. I could hear a conversation in the halls. Two boys talking about a hot girl. Describing it would make you lose your lunch if I repeated their words. Then on the other side of the cafeateria I could hear a hushed conversation between a large group of people.

"I'm telling you that girl's not normal. She's taken down at least three people at once twice now." a girl said.

"Yeah. That girl killed Nari!"

"The other members of akatsuki caught Nari. It was probably initiation for her." a male said.

"Has anyone heard what Lord Orochimaru's going to do?"

"No. He said he'd take care of it. He said it wasn't something that we needed to worry about and that he'd give us orders when he needed us."

I haddn't realized it but I was staring straight at them now. I memorized every aspect of their features. As a girl with light brown hair started to talk she glanced my way and we locked eyes. Her own eyes widened and she whispered to the others. "Guys. She's staring at us... I think she can hear us!"

They all turned to look at me. I stared blankly at them. We all just stared at each other. I'm not sure I was even breathing.

Some one suddenly wrapped me in a death hug. "Kit-chan!" Naruto cried. "IWasSoWorried!IThoughtYouDied!" he said in one quick breath.

I pried him off of me. I forced my temper back under control and fought to glare at him. "Hey Naruto. I'm not feeling so well. In fact I'm not in a good mood either. So I'd like the day to myself, because I really don't want to lose my temper and snap at you. Bye!"

I quickly escaped the cafeteria and made a beeline to the bathroom. (beeline because I had to take a lot of turns to find the stupid thing)

I slipped through the door and stood there with my back against the wall. I froze when I heard sobbing. I slowly crept to the stalls. The handicaped stall was locked and all the balling was coming from there.

I knocked quietly. "Hey. You okay in there?"

The sobs quieted and the door was suddenly jerked open. A girl with blonde hair, icy blue eyes, a perfect figure, and a pick bandana wrapped around her left arm. I automatically recognized her. She was the crazy girl who kept cutting me when my brother burned.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. Shock went to crazy/anger. Before I could react she had me up against the wall with a knife in her hand. I had to take a second look to figure out she was cutting herself.

"You." She said bitterly. "You killed her. You're the one who killed my best friend!"

She glared at me hard with tear filled eyes. "You killed her. Do you know how badly I'm hurting right now?" She asked.

I glanced down at her bleeding arms and looked straight into her eyes. "You all brought that upon yourselves. You killed my family first. I'm just getting even. Besides I'm not the one making you cut yourself out of depression now am I?"

"Oh yeah?" She slammed the knife down on the bottom of my arm. I yelped in pain, but held back tears.

"You won't get away with this." she whispered. "Lord Orochimaru has plans for you. He will make you pay. He'll make you all pay." She stepped away and left the bathroom.

I was too shocked to move. What the hell had just happened!? Plans? Though I was curious I had to concentrait on the problem at hand. My arm was now gushing blood all over me and the floor. I held my wrist under cold water. I didn't have any bandages to patch it up with. I'll have to pack some for now on incase something like this were to happen again.

I could run home and come back. I glanced at the door. I really don't want them to know about my freezing up. I looked around for an escape route. Luckily there was a window big enough for me to squeeze out of.

After cleaning up the blood off of the ground I hoisted myself up on the window still and jumped out. I jogged back to the house which took me about 20 to 30 minutes. Yup I was definatley going to be late.

I was about to walk into the front door, but stopped short. If Pein or Konan, espesially Mai were to see my bloodied self I would be in questioning and a talk with the princeple. I reeeeeally don't want that.

I ran to the tree and climbed to my room. I kept bandages up here. Just incase. I grabbed a roll of bandages, a freash T-shirt and jeans, and climbed back out of the window. Just in time too, because Mai had just walked in from a freash shower.

I jumped off of the tree and ran away from the house. I slipped back into the school and went straight for the bathroom. I wrapped my arm up and changed into the not bloody clothes. I stashed the bloody clothes away in a corner that was hard to get to.

I came out of the bathroom and went straight to the office to sign in late. After the annoyances of signing in I went to class. I walked in absently handing a note to the teacher on my way to my seat. I sat down without a word.

I dug out my history spiral and began taking notes. The arm the girl had hacked was my right arm, so I had difficulties writing with it. The challenge was just writing in pain and keeping a straight face and not crying.

History ended in a flash (probably because I got there 5 minutes before the bell rang). I packed up everything and hurried off to art.

I never thought I'd hate art class, but this situation proved me very wrong. We were sculpting today! With really hard clay! ;_;

I couldn't even flex my arm without shooting searing pain throughout it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Deidara and Sasori staring at me. I held my breath each time I tried to mold the stubborn clay to keep from screaming. Oh I'm so going to get that bitch!

I ended up making a very poor figure of a pinecone. The teacher glared at me disapprovingly. I glared back. I'm in pain deal with what I have bitch.

The hours went on, and then it was martial arts. I worried about that hour the most. That was the hour, where I was physically touching my sempai. I had no doubt that he'd figure it out... Well I can still try anyways.

"Now class to day we're learning-" Kakashi started. I successfully tuned him out and became aware of every move I made.

We began copying the move (of which I don't know the name of because I didn't listen). Itachi practiced on me first, I basicaly copied his movements.

Kisame walked into the room. Though he strode in confidently I could see he was worried. "Um . Please excuse Itachi and Kitsune. There has been a crisis in the family, we need to leave now."

Kakashi nodded towards the door. Itachi and I calmly walked after Kisame. Once we were outside I asked "So what really happened?"

Kisame cast a worried glance my way. "It-... It's Mai."

I felt my whole body tense. "What happened?"

"Leader said she left for work. 30 minutes later she called from her cell phone."

My heart lept to my throat. He continued. "She was beaten and raped. They dumped her in the alley behind her work. The owner found her and took her to the hospital."

Fear began to freeze my lungs. I fought the urge to drop to the ground and cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and we all jumped into the truck.

Once at the hospital I just couldn't remaine in the calm stride we'd been walking. I sped up to a small jog. It was only my group and Konan.

As soon as I walked in I could tell they weren't going to let us in. I could hear Konan trying to sweet talk our way in. The dinosaur behind the desk had a look upon her face like she'd been sucking on a lemon.

"I'm sorry miss. The patient is still unresponsive. unless you're family-"

I strode up to the desk and slammed my hand on it causing the old bag to jump. "We are family. I don't give a damn about your dumbass rules. You're going to let me see my aunt right this very second or else things aren't going to be pretty."

"And you're going to do something to me? I'll call security on you and have you put in jail."

I felt every sence in my body sharpen. I lashed out at her and gripped her throat. "Guess what bitch I'm not old enough for jail. I am old enough to jump this counter and rip your throat out. Now what room is Mai Irama in?"

"R-room 1-125"

I released her and gave her a fake smile. "Thank you. Was that really that hard?"

My smile faded as I quickly walked upstairs to room 125. Nurses looked at me funny when I walked past, but I payed them no mind. I was souly focused on Mai.

All I had to do was walk into the hall and I could smell her blood. Her sent. I stopped in front of her door. The smell... It was over whelming. I also smelt burnt skin. What the hell had happened to her!?

I pushed the door open. I'll never be able to erase what I saw from my mind. My beautiful, wonderful aunt Mai, now bloodied, beaten, and with her back bare and showing, I could see she'd been branded with an 'A'.

My jaw clenched. I forced all feelings of anger down. It was obvious who did this to her. I walked to her and sat down. She must have heard, because she turned her head to me. Her eyes fell on me, and tears filled her eyes. "Shhh." I said stroking her hair.

"Kit... I-"

"Shhh. I know... I know." I layed my head down beside hers, still stroking her matted hair. I hummed the lullaby she always hummed to me when something bad happened.

Eventually she fell back asleep, now peacefully in her wonderland. The others had left saying to call when I was done... Well. I'm still not done. I walked out of that hospital my path not heading home. Not to Naruto's. But to a murder I didn't think myself capable of.

I guess it's all apart of the aftermath of my initiation.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Hiaru here. Okay so I really hope you all like the story so far, because there will be much more twists and turns in the near/far future.**

**Okay first matter at hand. Fucking review! I don't get reviews, you don't get anymore chapters. Lol. I love all of you chocolate bunnies, and 'till you**

**read again!**

**~Hiaru out**


	10. Beast Unleashed

I walked down the street a good distance before following Mai's rapists sents. I didn't know weather my ears and tail had popped out yet, I was definatley pissed off. Their sent lead me to a split off, which ment they went to different bases. Fine. They want to play it that way. I shifted into a panther. I'll just improvise.

I followed two scents that went the same direction. I ended up in a part of the neighborhood that I hadn't gotten to explore yet. My trail lead to a white house. I charged at the building and jumped through the glass. There were startled cries as I jumped in the living room clawing at anyone who got in my way of my target.

I heard gun shots, but if they hit me I didn't feel it. I merely swipped at their heads leaving bloody claw marks. I could smell him. He's so close. I turned to the source of the sent. A man with short cropped black hair, brown eyes, a pink bandana around his sweaty forehead. He was my first target.

I lunged at him, knocking him to the floor sending his gun flying. I roared in his face and ripped his head off. Dropping it I turned to find the next target. This time I didn't even look for the face, I went purely by sent.

I ripped his throat out.

My job here was finished, now I needed to find the other three sents. I ran back to the living room and jumpped through the window. Leaving no time wasted I ran. Going back to the forked sent path I went to the next target.

I came upon another house. Scratched the door this time. An idiot opened it and cried out as I lunged at him. Leaving bloody claw marks digging into his chest I lept past him in search of the next one. The sent was somewhere down stairs. Injuring everyone who dared to try to stop me I raced to some stairs.

I raced down the steps, gun shots met me at the bottom. I pointed out which one of the shooters was the guy I was after. Dodging as many bullets as I could, I lunged for him. I slammed his head into the concrete with my paw, splattering blood and brains everywhere.

With my job done there I fled up stairs and out the kitchen window. They continued to shoot at me, but even so I didn't feel it over my anger and hatred. I followed straight to the next person, whom just happened to be pulling up to the house I just broke into. I lunged straight through the windsheild, causing glass to go flying everywhere. My mouth went around his throat, I bit down hard crushing his windpipe, along with a terrible wound in the arteries of his neck.

I backed up and ran to the last person. The last murder I had to commit today.

I ran. I ran to that last sent. It lead me to a forest. The entrance was almost tomb-like. I walked in causiously. I don't like being under ground. Never have.

I walked farther into the fire-lit tunnel. Following my nose I navigated through the tunnels. Of course I didn't go unnoticed. The people who came across my path I simply killed. I felt no sort of remorse for killing those people either. I finally accept that killing them will bring at least a small amount of peace to the world.

By now I must have been covered in blood. I could tell from the drops of blood that fell from my chin. I came to a door. I knew he was behind it. I shifted back into human form, and opened the door. The man snapped his head in my direction, raised a gun to me, and shot me.

I looked down at my chest, where the bullet had gone through. I reached in it and dug it out. Once I had it out I held it up so he could see. He paled. I dropped it, and ran at him. He tried to fire again, but I simply tilted my head to avoid it. I grabbed him by the throat and dug my claws into his skin.

"This is the price you pay for hurting my family." I said in a low growl.

I ripped out his throat. With a look of shock frozen on his face, he fell limply to the floor. I dropped the bloodied meat in my hand, and walked out of the tunnels. Just as I reached the exit I was aware of the pair of snake-like eyes that watched me leave. I payed them no mind. The killing was done today. I was threw.

What ever was watching me let me leave with no battle, I was almost grateful for that. With my mind focused on that only task I haddn't realized how far the day had gone. It was night now.

Now that I thought about it, I would be in huge trouble. All well. Not like they didn't see it coming anyways.

I followed my still strong nose home, I changed back into a panther to make the trip faster. Honestly changing to and from a cat into a human wasn't as hard as I thought. I just had to visualize myself as a human, or vice versa.

In around an hour I arrived at home. Funny. I never thought I'd call this place home. Once I was on the porch I shifted into a human and walked in. All of the Akatsuki turned their heads to me. All of thier eyes widened at my blood covered sight.

"Hey." I said casually.

"Kitsune." Pein growled.

Yeah... I'm dead meat.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"... Killing Mai's raipers. Mission was a success." I said easily. How on earth am I acting so confident?

"With out MY orders! You do NOT do anything without consulting me first. Kitsune you didn't wait for my orders therefore you shall be punished."

"Okay." I shrugged. Okay!? What the hell is wrong with me!? How the hell am I not like crying right now? Fuck Pein is fucking scary.

"Yes. You'll say it so casually now, but wait untill after it happenes." He said darkly.

That sent a cold shiver down my spine. I'm sooooo dead!

I swallowed and put my chin out. "I'll take anything you have to throw at me." All of the members, even Kakuzu stared at me wide eyed.

"Itachi." he said. "Use your sharingan. 3 days."

"Sharingan?" I looked at Itachi, which was my mistake. I saw a flash of red, and suddenly I was nailed to a post in some field, and everything was a redish negative.

"Wha-? What the hell!?"

"Hell." Itachi's voice echoed. He was suddenly in front of me. "You could call it that. It is very much like hell. I'm afraid for the next three days you'll be here."

"Itachi what the hell's happening?"

"Just keep this in mind. I didn't want to do this. I'm following an order, which if you would have done the same you wouldn't be in this situation."

He walked up to me so we were face to face. He put a single finger to my forehead and images flooded my head. My mother and brother burning, Mai getting raped, the thing that made it worse was that I felt it. I felt the fire searing off my skin. I felt the torture they put Mai through. All I could do was scream.

"STOP!" I screamed. "PLEASE ITACHI. STOP!"

The pain was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom. My body was so sore it felt like all of it really happened to me. I groaned. Someone gripped my hand.

Mai came into view. She had tears in her eyes, and she began stroking my sweat soaked hair. "Hey kit." She sniffed. "You're finally awake."

I didn't have the strength to speak. I only stared at her. She went on. "Kitsune. You shouldn't have gone out to kill those men. I- I mean look at you now you're covered in wounds from bullets, and- and-"

"Sh... Worth it... You... Worth it." I rasped. So that explains the pain in my body.

Another face came into view. Sasori. "So how was the punishment?"

I glared at him. "Fuck... You."

He smirked. "That's what you get for not following orders. You actually got off lucky. The punishment should have been so much worse."

I gave him a wide eye'd look. "That was fucking hell! How could it have gotten worse!?"

He glanced at me then went back to a needle filled with clear liquid. "What's that?"

"Pain killers for your wounds. Whatever the hell you did you should have died. You wounds are healing quickly, but you're still losing a lot of blood. I'm guessing you were in some sort of shock when you went on your little hunt. Even Itachi would have backed down at those numbers."

He flicked the needle and straightened out my arm. I winced and whimpered in pain. "Relax it'll all go away in a few minutes. This pain killer will make you drowsy, but you won't feel anything afterwards."

"Thank you."

We held a stare for a moment, then he dropped his gaze. "It's my job. If any member falls sick or gets injured I'm the one to take care of it."

I tried for a smile, but I couldn't hold it for long. Within minutes or even seconds I was out of it. Everything went fuzzy when I looked around. Like the colors and outlines of things were being swiped with a paint brush.

Sasori came in every once in a while. I could only tell by the bright red hair. His voice sounded distant... I didn't like this... I think I'd rather feel the pain than this. I don't like not being able to think straight.

I drifted in and out of sleep... I think. There were times where everything would go black for a moment, but in a few seconds I'd be awake, but it would be a little later in the day. I'm not sure what time it was, but I finally came to full consiousness, late in the day. The sky was dark and stars had begun coming out.

I stifly sat up and padded down stairs. I met Mai halfway down the hall. She held chicken soup. "Hey baby girl. Brought you food incase you woke up yet. Hungry?"

I glanced at the bowl. "I'm sorry... I don't have an appitite right now... Did you make it yourself?"

"Well it's just cambell chicken soup. Not hard."

She was wearing a longsleeved shirt, though I could slightly see where her wrists were red and bruised... Why haddn't I noticed before?

I caught her arm before she could step away and pushed her sleeve up. Her gaze averted to the floor immeadiatly. "This wasn't here 3 days ago... How did you get it?"

She didn't answer me. I studied it further and rounded it out who's hand print it fit... Itachi's. I could smell his faint sent on that particular spot. I felt my pupils dialate.

I dropped her hand and walked to the living room. I stood calmly in front of Itachi. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

He stared up at me with a blank expression. "Giving you your punishment. You-"

"Not that. As far as I knew MY punishment didn't include my family being injured. Your sent is on her, the print matches, You bruised her wrist. Why. I thought the agreement was that she wasn't to be hurt."

He sighed. "Kit... It was nothing." Mai stood there looking feirce.

Itachi turned to Mai. "Why didn't you inform me you were injured?" Even in his monotoned voice I could detect the slightest bit of curiosity. He haddn't even realized he'd hurt her.

Mai absently put a hand over her bruised wrist. "It- it just didn't matter... It still doesn't matter."

"How did it happen anyways?"

Itachi turned back to me. "After I knocked you unconsious with my sharingan Mai became furious. I had to hold her down to keep from her uselessly pounding on my chest. I didn't realize I had gripped her wrists so hard... My apologies Mai."

"I already said it didn't matter... I was angry and acted out of rage... It was reckless, if anything it's reminded me to keep in check with my emotions... So it's fine really."

"It's fine? IT'S FINE!? Mai was it fine when Chad beat you? Was it fine when he shoved you mercelisly down the stairs when you were pregnant? WAS IT FINE THAT HE BEAT YOU UP SO BADLY YOU LOST HER!?" The rage was uncontrolable now.

I could feel my claws retracting. I needed out. I needed out now!

I turned and ran out the door shifting as soon as I was out. I let instincts take over. I ran to the trees, and eventyally broke out of the end of the forest to a grassy plain. I finally slowed to a stop when I found a stream.

I was heaving for air, and my lungs burned. I lapped up the river water. You'd think it'd taste bad because of the dirt, but it honestly tasted fine at that moment.

"Have a nice run?"

I jumpped at the voice behind me. I whiped around to face the intruder. A man with long black hair, snake yellow eyes with a purple shade around them. His skin was like the definition of vampire pale. Though I stayed on guard I cocked my head.

He chuckled. "My my... What an exotic creature in an open pasture." The look in his eyes told me he knew what I really was. That. Frightened me.

I didn't like feeling threatened. There was a deep rumbling sound in my chest.

He only took a step closer. "You broke into my bases and mercilessly killed my men... All of which I sent to do a specific job." He tossed photos on the ground at my feet. "Why don't you take a look?"

I couldn't help myself. I glanced down at the photos and regreted it immeadiatly. It was Mai. She was bloodied and beaten, and there was a picture showing them branding her with an 'A'. Rage burned inside me again.

My harsh glare reverted back to him. It only seemed to amuse him further. "Does that make you angry? I love that murderous look in your eyes. You're becoming quite the specemine Kitsune Hashimata."

I was shocked by his words. He knew my name. How did he know my name? Duh he reasearched you dumbass.

We held stares for a long moment, then he began to walk away. "We'll meet again Kitsune. Next time" he stopped to look back at me "you'll be mine."

That sent major chills down my spine. I stared him down until he was out of sight. I waited a whole 30 minutes before I ran back to the house. That was really scary and I pray never to repeat that. Ever.


	11. Halloween Dance

When I reached the yard I shifted back into human form. Not stopping I opened the door slammed it shut and locket it for good measure. I pressed my back against the door. Everyone stared at me. Okay. Deja vu.

"Where did you go tonight?" Pein asked. I knew he was angry with me again. Damn.

"Ok I swear I didn't kill anyone tonight. I just ran out of town to a field... Um speaking of which I think... I think the leader of Arufa knows my secret."

Pein sat up, suddenly interested. "How so?"

"Because when I was drinking from a lake he approached me and started talking to me."

"Orochimaru talked to you? What did he have to say to you?"

"Um... A threat kind of... He said something along the lines of 'Next time your mine' or something to that effect."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"Well no. For 1 I was still a panther and tended to play the part ya know just in case he was just a nut case talking to a wild animal... Which I doubt. 2 he really gives off this creepier than shit air. Hell I don't want to talk to him at all."

"I see. It was wise that you did not attack, and acted oblivious due to protect our cause. This time and this time only since you have provided me important information you will go unpunished." I anime cried in relief. "But Kitsune." I became serious again. "Do tell me where you're going if you do go out on your little 'runs'." With that he stalked away.

When I finally thought I was done the rest of the members leaned forward expectantly. "What the fuck do you guys want?"

"What fucking secret?"

"Yeah. This is news to me. You said what about a panther?" Kisame asked.

I sighed. "Oh great. Why didn't I think this through and talk to him in private? You know what figure it out yourselves."

Deidara smirked. "Oh yes I know all about your 'little secret', un."

I glared at him and pointed accusingly. "Deidara I swear to god, you breathe a word about it and I'll have your head hanging from a branch from the tree swinging for my amusement."

"Oh really?"

I pounced on him and grabbed his neck, sure to let my claws pierce his throat in warning. "Are we clear?"

He'd paled a bit and glared at me. "As bright green as your eyes."

I raised a brow. "Oooooookay." I released him, retracting my claws and walked to the kitchen. I rummaged though the fridge, when I smelt someone enter the room. Yes smelt. It was a scent of fresh pine, and the homey smell of a wood burn- fire. It made me feel warm inside.

I opened my eyes and stopped daydreaming. I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi. Damn. Since when did he smell so good all of the sudden?

I looked away and continued on my search for food. I settled with an uncooked steak. I turned and kicked the door shut. I felt Itachi's eyes on me as I went about making my meal. "There a problem?" I asked calmly.

"Are you aware of the time?"

"Nope. I'd guess it's really late judging by the color of the sky."

"It's 3 A.M. We leave for school in 5 hours. Do you realize that?"

"I do now." I said putting the raw meat on a plate, and stuck it in the microwave.

"You still continue to cook an early breakfast? And you ignore your sempai."

"Not ignoring if I'm answering, and yes since I hadn't eaten in 3 whole days I suddenly have a craving for meat. That a problem too?"

"Kitsune." I turned to look at him. "Do not disrespect me."

"Don't treat you like a person. Got it."

I didn't even realize he'd moved until he had me pinned against the counter. Our faces almost touched at his closeness. My heart sped up a bit. Only it was a bit out of fear. He was glaring harshly at me. His eyes glowed red, and I was captivated. "Kitsune. I mean it. You will not disrespect me. Do you understand?" His voice was harsh, it sent chils down my spine. I swallowed and nodded once. The glow faded and his eyes turned back to their normal dark abyss. "Good."

He stalked out of the kitchen. I put a hand over my racing heart. What is this feeling? Something flutteryish. Wait could this be... longing? I shook my head violently. Of course it's not stupid. Itachi's your sempai, that's all. Where's all this coming from anyways?

The microwave beeped making me jump. I ejected the warm bloody meat and grabbed a knife and fork.

I sat on the floor of my room, watching Mai going about dressing in something... unusual. She put on white skirt with white fishnet underneath, a white shirt with a light pink oval in the middle of it, white heels, a white bunny tail and ears, white lace gloves to top it all off.

"Um is it dress up day at work?"

"Kit! Oh my gosh you probably lost track of the days now huh? Hon, today's Halloween!"

O.O "... WHAT!? Damn I really did lose track of the dates. I though it was the 29th! Wow I better get ready... Though I don't know what to wear."

"Oh I have the perfect costume for you my sweet."

I stared at my reflection, this was definatley not Kitsune hashimata. No. This was an alien in my mirror. She had her hair curled and put into a high pony tail, A red sparkle to her skin, designs around her red eyes, blood red lips, and bangs pulled to the side slightly to frame her erotic features. The dress was a mixture of red and black, almost as if messily put together, yet stylish, with black flats to finish. Mai gave me a black fishnet glove, and a red one. To top the dark fairy look she added red slightly ripped wings with designer splashes of black on them.

I stared at the beautiful creature in the mirror. Mai used her white rice power makeup to make my skin paler than before pointing out the red glitter she sprinkled over my skin. I had to say. She reeeally out did herself this time.

Mai nodded approvingly at her masterpiece. "Now let's see what the men think."

I looked at her. "We're not the only ones dressed up like this are we?"

"Course not honey. I've heard them bickering all morning about their hair and makeup when I took the bathroom from them. I just want to see their faces."

I sighed, knowing it was inevitable I walked down the stairs to the living room. The second I walked into the room all eyes layed on me. Some even dropped their jaws (Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and I'm almost sure Kakuzu had his mouth open too). Itachi's eyes widened for a moment, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Sasori remeained emotionless. I think it's because he spends too much time with those puppets he's become one.

Mai giggled from behind me. "I knew they'd like it." She said in a sing-song voice. I felt my face heat up in a blush. Well at least we weren't the only ones who dressed for the ecasion. Hidan was dressed as (i think) a zombie. Deidara was dressed as ... a wolf. Sasori just added strings to his wrists his head, legs, knees, so he was a puppet who'd had his strings cut... I guess. Kisame just put a dorsal fin on his back. So I guess he was a 'shark' this year (so boring. He's always a shark everyday!). Kakuzu was dressed in a black suit, with a black fadora with cards tucked in the belt of it, he had red circle glasses on, and a red bandana. So... what I guess he's a pimp for Halloween? Then there was Itachi. He had on a black shirt that read "Costume" in red styled to look like blood. *facepalm*.

"Wow... I suddenly feel really over dressed." I said.

"Nonsense!" Mai said. "Kit I made you look like a true beauty from the dark fairy realm. An exotic creature not of this world! Just the unfamiliar beauty of you will make any man drop to his knees at your feet and crave the dark adventure you hold!" She was in a pose with little anime sparkles dancing around her.

"Mai sometimes I wonder what's really in that head of yours." I muttered. She anime fell. I plopped myself on the nearest chair and leaned back.

I began to grow impatient as everybody continue to stare at me. "Is there a fucking problem?" They finally snapped out of it and went back to doing whatever they were doing. I rolled my eyes exasperated and stared at the TV.

Finally when the girls were done putting shit on their faces, we left for school. I jumped in Itachi's truck careful not to mess up my curly doo. I was careful not to make any comments about someone's shitty costume for this year, it would be very rude... Like shit if I care.

"You guys really could've put some effort into it if you tried." I commented.

Then Kisame began ranting "Well i couldn't get ready fast enough. Itachi and I slept in! I didn't have enough time to do anything else so I fished out last years costume."

"What your excuse Itachi?"

"I have no excuse. I simply don't dress for Halloween."

I stared at him blandly. At least he's honest. "Itachi. You do know you have the right to fun and creativity right? Hell put some horns on for Christ sakes. You can be a troll for Halloween. I have the complete cosplay for Karkat and Nepeta."

"What are you talking about?" Kisame asked turning in his seat.

"Homestuck."

"What's that?"

"It's this online comic I read a lot. It's really good, I just wish he could make it into an anime. That'd be really cool."

"Anime? You're an Utaku?"

"Yes Kisame. I'm an Utaku. I love anime. Deal with it."

"You're very weird. I mean anime? Really?"

I kicked the back of his seat playfully. "Hey don't judge shark boy. Go make out with Lava girl or something." he laughed at my joke.

"Only when you and tinkerbell have a death match."

"And after I kick her slutty ass, I'll find jaws, cook her, and feed your mother to you."

"Aw that's just sick... Hey! Jaws isn't my mom!"

"Really? I could say different."

"Why you!" He tried to grab me, but a kicked and squirmed. Giggling we wrestled... Then Itachi lost his cool.

He slammed on the brakes and faces us. "Both of you stop this right now. I will not drive around with two children disgracing me in my own vehicle. Sit with your backs to the seat, buckle up, and shut up!" he demanded in a dangerous tone.

Kisame and I were both frozen for a moment, then we did as he said and didn't say a word the rest of the way... Shit. Itachi really can be as scary as Pein... Well... Almost.

I stared boredly out the window. I'd forgotten my iPod at the house. Damn. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned the radio to my favorite rock station.

"Damn it Kitsune!" Itachi yelled.

"What I just changed the station!"

"Get your ass buckled right now!"

"You not my dad!"

"I am you God damned sempai. Get fucking buckled."

"Oo am I triggering a secret unknown temper now? Tell us Itachi. Tell us how you really feel."

Once more he pulled over. This time he got out, opened my door dragged me out and pushed me on my ass. "What the hell?" I asked.

He ignored me and walked back to the truck, and sped off. After a moment I whipped the look of shock off of my face and began trudging to school, muttering not so nice things about the Uchiha on the way.

And that my dear readers is where everything went wrong... Lol jk. The exciting part isn't here quite yet.

Thankfully I was able to hitch a ride with Kakuzu and Hidan... Well after I jumped in through the back window of their hummer. Such idiots leaving the back window right open. I slipped in without their notice too. Hell yeah!

I layed down in the back seat and enjoyed the ride. After we pulled up to the school, I waited for them to get out so I could get out as well. Yeah it'd be fun to scare them shitless, buuuut I love to keep Itachi wondering how I do the things I do.

I waited a full minute after they got out before I got up and opened the back door. (the window automatically rolled up when the car shut off, so I couldn't get out that way) I slammed it shut and walked to the cafeteria. Turns out a lot of people dressed for Halloween.

I saw an assortment of costumes, some more dressed up than I was. Rather than going to the usual table I went outside. I scaled the nearest tree, and jumped onto the school's roof, and hung my feet over the edge, watching the students make their way into the building.

I sat boredly as they all strode under my feet. One of them stopped and stared at me. I noticed the pink bandana tied onto her jeans, and scowled. She stared at me for a long moment. She got something out of her pocket and raised it in my view. It was an envelope. She gave me a 'look' that said 'it's for you'.

I mentally cursed. Oh great. Who in Arufa is sending people to give me fan mail?

I took my head and gave her the 'hell no' look. She glanced around and looked at me urgently. She shook the envelope. Well if she's that big of a fan. I mean who doesn't love Kit? Lol. Alright let's see what this is about.

We shared a long stare. Doing so I got her message clear. She'd been ordered to give the note to me. If she failed her mission, she would pay consequences close to death or worse. I glared at her, but felt sorry enough to take the note anyways.

I slid down the branch of a tree and jumped down. I oh so casually took the envelope while passing her. I didn't look back, nor did I go to the cafeteria. I walked to the bathroom (after listening to see if anyone was in there. Thankfully no one was) I walked into a stall, locked it, and tore open the pocket to read the mail.

Dear Kitsune,

We know who and what you are. All of us are aware now. Your crimes will not go undone. You will pay for the people you killed. Come to the Halloween dance tonight. 7 and the latest. You don't show, the school goes up in flames. We're sure you don't want that idiot in the jumpsuit to die that way would you? Meet us behind the school, come alone.

"Shit." I breathed. There's no way I'm going to tell them... They'll scold me, and say I shouldn't have read it. Plus they'll stop me. I'm almost positive a lot of people are going to be there. Sakura will go, and doing so Naruto will follow her. Hinata will follow Naruto, and I'm sure one way or another the whole group will go. Damn it. I really hate giving in. I hate surrendering, but... If it means their lives... Damn it damn it damn it. Fuck fuckity superfuck!

I put the letter and the envelope in the toilet and flushed. Frustrated and angry I stomped out of the bathroom and headed to first hour.

"Hey Kit-chan. What's wrong? You look so down in the dumps." Naruto said.

"Oh it's nothing Naru-kun. Just... You guys aren't going to the dance right?"

"Well of course we are! It's only one of the biggest events of the school year. Everyone goes! Even the Akatsuki so I've heard. I mean it is only my first year in high school."

"Okay but seriously how persistent are you going to be about going?"

"Um like I'm going to go if I have to drag my bloody body to the party."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Thought so."

"Why?"

I looked up at her. "Oh. No reason."

"Kit. Is there something bothering you?"

I looked back down. "To be honest yeah, but it's my problem. I have to deal with it myself." I sighed again and put on a smile. "Well moving on to more lightening conversations, I like your costumes!"

Sakura and Naruto both stared at me concerned. I sighed and started gazing around the cafeteria. My gaze stopped on Sasuke, whom of which was now sitting at an Arufa table. "What the hell? Since when did Sasuke start hanging around Arufa?" I asked.

Naruto and Sakura's faces deepened with sadness. "We don't know." Sakura said.

"We had a really big fight over it. Me and him ended up in a fist fight, and... Well... I got knocked out. Kakashi found me and I spilled the beans to him. He hasn't talked to us since... Hey by the way where've you been all week?"

"oh, uh..." I was caught completely off guard. "I uh was uh sick! Ya I was sick. Like throwing up anything in my stomach sick."

"Oh. You seem to get sick real easily." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I have a weak metabolisom." I said. I actually have a strong metabolism, but Naruto and Sakura don't need to know that. I couldn't help the headache forming in the center of my forehead. I sighed and got up. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna... go... somewhere... Not sure."

I dumped my tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

I'd showered, and changed into a plain long sleeved black shirt and black pants. Now that all of the make up was off I looked more like myself... you know, without the goth makeup. Though I'd scrubbed and scrubbed I could not get all of the damn glitter off of me. I'd gotten most of it off, but various little specs refused to wipe away.

Even looking in the mirror I looked... depressed? Maybe. I'm not sure, but tonight. Tonight I can already tell is going to suck. Even though I have a plan. If all goes wrong and they take me down, I have a plan. I just hope it works.

I rubbed my face and just sat like that. "Well kit. Are you prepared for what's going to happen? Whatever it may be?... Probably not." I got up and looked out the window. "Gotta do it anyways."

I looked at the little clay spider in my hand, and glued it to a hair tie.

It was approximately 6:30 by the time we left for the party. Unfortunately we all went in one car. Those who didn't to participate in the party (Itachi, Kakuzu, And Sasori) stayed behind. So I was squished in a car with Kisame driving, Hidan in the passenger, Deidara on one side of me, Tobi on the other.

Tobi for the good of anything would not shut up. I swear the headache was slowly creeping into the middle of my forehead again. I'd stopped gripping at him about half way there. It became clear, no matter how much you yell at him he's gonna act even more annoying.

Thankfully nobody commented on my change in costume (all natural by the way). Yeah I just poped the cat ears and tail out. I can say I'm dressed as a black cat, because I am (conveniently) wearing all black. I didn't really have an explanation about it, but I know you're wondering. Why hasn't Deidara gotten all up in my business yet?

Well he's part of the plan! Though I'm not sure I should spit out information about the mission... yet.

So we finally arrived to the school and made our way to the gym. The time was 6:50. I only had ten minutes to actually enjoy the party. Sad, but I guess it's for the lives of innocent people. That's the one and only reason Pein allowed this.

I trailed my finger over the smooth dried clay of the spider. It was risky, but it was better than going into the trap without backup. At least now I won't get in trouble for being reckless.

We walked in though the gym doors. I swept my gaze throughout the room. Everyone was dressed in costumes. There was a particular group of 'vampires' that locked gazes with me. One of them pulled out their phone, touched the screen a few times, and put it away.

A girl with a pink top and a short white skirt. We locked stares, she flickered her eyes to the exit door on the far left side of the room. The message came clear. I spotted Naruto to my right, his loud laugh was the indication.

I walked over to the group. "Hey guys!"

"Kit-chan! You made it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup, but I can only talk for say about 3 minutes."

"Why? I have business to deal with. I'm sure once I'm done with that I can come back and hang out with you guys."

"Is the 'business' what you were so down about at lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no. I was just having a cruddy day." I looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read 6:56. "Well I gotta run. See you guys later!"

I shuffled through the crowd and made my way to the door. I stopped at the exit and turned to make sure no one was looking. All but Deidara had their backs to me. Our gazed met, I saw concern in his eyes, but his face was all official. Never thought Deidara could actually look serious.

I nodded to him and opened the door. The night had a slight chill to it, but that was just normal in fall night time. Figures stepped from the shadowy part of the building. I didn't know her name, but her nickname was cutter. It was the girl who'd hacked my arm in the bathrooms.

She had a ciggaret in her mouth, and stared at me with glaring, stoned eyes. She dropped it and stomped on the ember. "So you came?" she asked.

"No. I just came out for the chilly ass weather. Why don't we make this quick, I have things to do, people to see."

"Oh I'm sorry. You won't have anymore time for any of that. Your time has run out."

I was going to ask her what she meant, but didn't get the chance. Something hit me hard in the back of the head. I fell to the ground. Black spots and stars appeared in my line of vision. I couldn't see, and it ended up me not being able to defend myself. Punches and kicks came from all around me. I only got knocked out when someone slammed my head into the pavement. The stars faded, and the black took over.

~~ Authors Note ~~

Okay I'd planned to make this chapter a whole lot longer, but I think the next chapter would do fine on it's own.

I'd like to thank all of you who've followed my story so far, and please comment. Feel free to ask what's going to happen (though I won't tell you), but you can try to guess.

Also I'm trying to update on the other stories too, so just give me some time. School's really taking up a lot of my schedule, so I can't write as much anymore. Well I love all of you gummy bears and chocolate bunnies. Until the next chapter. What's in Kit's future now? More torture? Murder? Another beast rage? Read and find out!

~~ Shawnie out


	12. Near Death Experience 1

~ Deidara~

Deidara's scope gleemed red in alarm. He made an outright sprint to the exit door, grabbing Kisame on his way. He dragged the confused shark/man thought the exit. He'd only gotten out there to see them throw Kit into a pickup and drive away.

He dropped Kisame, and ran after the vehicle. He'd gotten close enough to just barely graze the tailgate before they sped off. Deidara fell and skidded on the ground. "Kitsune!" He yelled.

He'd been too late. She didn't activate the call. Damn her! He scrambled to his feet and stared at the dirt clouds that followed in their wake. "Damn it, un!" He screamed and kicked the dirt. He'd been too late. His mission had failed. There's no way he could go to leader sama with a failed mission.

"Deidara! What the hell is going on!?" Kisame asked girpping the blonde by the collar. "What the hell? How did they get a hold of Kitsune?"

"They threatened her, un." he said in a low voice. "If she didn't show up here tonight, they'd burn down the whole school., un. Faster than we could stop it I suppose, hm. She has one of my clay spiders on her. I can see where they're going, it might be a base of theirs, un."

"Wait you and her made a plan? For this meeting?"

"Yes, un. We talked about it with leader sama, un. He comfirmed it, and now I failed our mission, hm. I failed her. Now she's at the hands of Arufa until we get the group together and find her, un."

Deidara felt so guilty, it ate at him constantly. Could he have come to actually like Goth Girl? No no. More of a... a sort of fondness of the girl. Just how fun it is to tease her, and see her crack that occational smile. She was becoming... almost like a friend he loved to annoy.

Deidara sent a text to the other members telling them they had to leave at this very moment. After everyone got outside Deidara told them about the plan, and that they'd lost Kit. After a few shouts and arguments they piled into the truck. Deidara, in the drivers seat, full of grieve and guilt. The truck roared to life, and he sped off into the night.

~~Kit~~

I dozed in and out. I remember being thrown into the back of a truck. From then it was waking up and passing out between large bumps that bounced my head onto the cold metal. I couldn't move without pain shooting throughout my body. So needless to say, it was a painful ride.

I was awake when the truck finally stoped. I tried to move, but that only came out in a twitch of my leg. Which also made me grunt in pain.

The tail gate thumped down with a bang. Someone grabbed my ankle and yanked me to the edge. I tried to struggle, but found myself falling back into the blackness. I couldn't fight back. A guy wrapped ducktape around my wrists. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me onto the street.

We were somewhere in the city, I knew because there were a lot of tall, mostly abandoned buildings. The guy dragged me up some concrete stairs and through a set of doors.

The darkness over took me once more.

~~Itachi~~

Itachi couldn't help the anger that boiled in his stomach. He didn't understand why the mission wasn't announced to him. He was her sempai afterall. Deidara looked guilty when he walked in, and still looked so in that moment.

Itachi didn't bother to hide his glare. He'd be surprised if his face wasn't beet red. According to Deidara she was suppose to fill him in on the mission. She oh so casually did not. Which only enraged Itachi further. He didn't even want to imagine what could be happening to her right at this moment.

All of the members were seated in the living room, waiting for Deidara to pin point her location. He glanced at Mai, who was furiously vacuming the carpet. Her fingers looked a little bloodied, probably from biting them down to nubs.

Some small part of him felt sympathy for the woman. Though he'd never voice, or show it. He leaned his head back against the wall he was leaning on, and closed his eyes.

He opened them and surveyed the room. He began to notice the change in everyones attitudes. Everyone seemed... almost sad. But not quite so.

The thing clouding the greif was either anger or the few trying to distract themselves. Kakuzu was counting money faster than normal, more like flipping the papers with his thumb.

Hidan was intensley reading a book labled with a symbol similar of that the neckalace that hung around his neck. Sasori sat silent and expressionless as usual, keeping his pupet nature in tact. Kisame kept rolling his fake dorsal fin in his hands. Deidara had his eyes closed, conssntrating on pinpointing her location.

Everyone seemed... on edge. All of them could feel it in the air. Dawn would be upon them soon. Itachi didn't plan to just sit there while his student was in life threatening danger.

Itachi threw the grusom thoughts away. He tried and tried not to imagine what she might be going through at that moment.

"I got her,un! She's in the old city hall."

"All right." Pein said. "We leave immeadiatly. Grab the weapons and get your asses in the cars."

~~Kit~~

It was dark. I could hear a gun being cocked, and mumbles. What's going on? I don't understand. What ever was blocking my vision was removed. A woman, at least 25 or older stared down at me. A gun in her hand, pointed to my head.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

"N-no." I choked out. Man this place is crawling with dirt and dust!

"You're here for the many deaths you've caused. You're going to die today. By my bullet. But I'd like to do it in front of your presious sempai."

I sat there for a moment. I had a sense of dejavu, but I coudn't pin point when or where this had happened before. "Any in particular you feel the need for justice about?" I asked sarcastically.

She tossed pictures down in front of me. The gory faces of some that I'd killed stared back at me. Including the one I'd shot in the initiation. I looked back at the woman. "They got what they deserved. They hurt my family, so I gave them their just desserts."

"NO!" A girl yelled. She pushed through the circle of people. Oh... Hey it's the crazy arm hacking bitch.

She pointed at me accusingly "You're a murderer! These were our friends! You- you didn't even give any thought as to weather or not they had friends or family-"

I cut her off. "Go look in the mirror! You helped kill my family, and YOU didn't take time to think weather WE had friends, or how my father would feel when he heard his family had been slaughtered! NON OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADDN'T MURDERED MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER! YOU ARE THE REASON THESE PEOPLE ARE NOW DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed.

I would've transformed into a panther right then and there, but my hands being bound behind my back stopped me. The beast raked it's claws on my belly. Hungry for blood shed.

The older woman kicked me hard on the stomach, making me double over. It also knocked any other tantrums I had coming up. She grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged me upstairs, thorugh halls, and up more stairs. Once we were on the roof she dragged me to the edge.

I looked at the earth, which was now a lot smaller than it would've been if I were on the ground. We came out just in time, the rest of the Akatsuki jumped out of their vehicles and were about to break the front door down.

"Itachi!" I yelled before I could stop myself. Itachi stopped and jerked his head up. Others followed suit.

I heard the gun being cocked from behind my head. Fear erupted through out my body in shudders.

We can't die this way. We are the predators, not the prey. We are at the top of the chain! WE ARE THE SURVIVORS! WE KILL THEM! THEY ARE OUR PREY!

I felt my snout grow ever so slightly. I swung my head backward biting the womans arm, and swinging forward, throwing us both off of the building. I ripped my arms out of the ducktape cuffs and fought the woman during the fall. I knew my strategy, though it might have been a little far fetched.

I grabbed her shirt and pulled myself over her, using her body as a cousion for the fall. We hit the ground hard. The impact sent tremors throughout my body, making me feel like I'd turned to jell-o. I layed there for a long moment. I could hear people running towards me, but I still couldn't move.

I felt too exhausted and sore to move. I was near to positive I'd broken something. I heard my name being faintly called. Almost like a whisper. I took a few deep breaths and forced myself to get up.

Pain shot through my body, but I managed to get up to my feet. Strong arms scooped me up, turned, and ran. I looked up at a blurry blue face. "Kisame?" I rasped. He glanced down at me, but kept running.

"You are one stupid girl you know that?" He gripped.

I smiled slightly and let the darkness pull me back.

The darkness faded into white. Endless white. I looked around, but everything looked the same. A dark shape appeared in the distance. "Kitsune." The voice sounded like it'd come from behind.

I Turned, and nothing was there, so I looked back at the dark figure. It wasn't there anymore. "Kitsune." I heard to my right. I turned again, nothing. I looked around, and behind me a little ways off was that black figure, slowly coming closer.

"Kitsune." I heard again. I turned to the voice, once more nothing. My heart began to pound. I looked around, but couldn't see the figure anymore. I stopped and just stood there for a moment. "Kitsune!" I felt it breath on the back of my neck.

I whiped around to fing myself staring face to face with the figure. It looked like a shadow, only with giant eyes with slits for pupils, a giant cheshire cat smile, ears and tail of a cat. The smile widened "Kitsune." It growled.

I jerked up in my bed. I was back in my room. The night was drawing closer as I could see from the window. What I could also see was a brown stripped cat patiently waiting for me to let him inside. I grunted as I moved to get up.

Opening the window Limbertheift jumped into my room. "Kit I was beginning to worry! Where've you been this past week?"

I carefully layed back down. "Oh you know getting in trouble, then captured by the enemy, and jumping off of 10 story buildings. Nothing all that exciting."

"No wonder you look like you'd been chased by dogs."

"Yeah something like that."

He curled himself up beside me, and I fell back to sleep stroking his fur, and lisening to the soft rumble of his purr.

**~~ authors note~~**

**ok guys imma clue you guys in on some awesome stories. To find her stories search in people: Deisame. read her stories, comment, vote, & fan her stories!**

**She's my closest friend in the world, and her stories aren't being noticed! (i personally think its because most people on here look for fanfictions). No her stories aren't being noticed! And it kinda pisses me off.**

**So do Two girls a favor and read her stories. And please if you do read them comment on then.**

**Oh btw if i dont start getting comments and votes on this story you also will get a cut off of updates. So comment and vote! Fan if you're not already one!**

**Luv y'all!**

**~Shawnie out**


	13. Chapter 13

~~Authors Note~~

So its been very depressing, and such an adrenaline rush so far in Kits life. I need filler chapters until I can get to one of three extremely huge events in the story, which in this case, ends this story and onto the next book. So I need some ideas on what I should write about. It can be anything. Comical, tragic, drama, maybe even some sweet moments between Kit and the other akatsuki members. Just something that will bring everyone closer and closer to her. (this factor will be needed for the big event).

This is just the beginning of Deidara's and Kit's growing relationship. Growing closer is the key that will unlock the lock of tragety! Mwahahahahahaha

Btw, No comments, No chapter. Luv ya!

~~Shawnie out

I colapsed to the ground painting. I learned something today. I hate training with Itachi. Holy crap this man is brutal! I've never had such a work out in my whole life. I think his bones are made of fricking iron or something!

So that's my condition after training with him. Yes I'm still broken up, but my hip and my ribs are healing quickly. So yeah, I'm sore, but I also know he's not pushing me to the fullest.

Why train me only a few days after my jumping off of a building? Well he says "Every time I was about to train you, you do something reckless and end up injured. I allow you to heal your wounds, and plan to try another time, it happens again. So I'll no longer give you such freedoms."

Yeah. So anyways, I drag myself into the house, to the shower, and let the cold water run over me as I sit in the bathtub. My butt began to hurt from the tub, so I quickly scrubbed my hair and body, and got out.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and headed up to my room. I shut the trap door, dressed in a tank and shorts, and layed on my bed to take a nap.

There was a scratching sound on my window, of course it had to be my best friend LimberTheift. Groaning, I twisted around and squinted at my gorgeous cat. Groaning, I stretch, reaching for the latch to open it. He pushed the door in the rest of the way and hopped onto my night stand.

"You look... tired."

I merely nodded and repositioned myself to a more comfortable position. "First day of training."

"I see. You're teacher is that Itachi guy right?"

"Yep, honestly I knew training with him would be brutal, but this is just... damn. I've never had such a workout."

"Maybe it'll get better as time goes on."

"Lord I hope so."

He layed next to me, purring. The sweet purr/quiet was broken when a knock from the trap door, bringing me, and my sore muscles, back to reality. "What?" I yell.

"Open the door, un."

I growled, "Go away!"

"Aw come on Goth Girl. Haven't seen ya all day, un. I have a surprise for you, but I guess you don't want it, un."

I groan. "Hold on. Give me a moment to get down to my floor." I grab Limber, and roll off of the bed onto my back, flip over, and army crawl to the trap door. I unlatch the lock, and give it a push, Deidara grabs the edge and hauls it the rest of the way down.

"Good afternoon, un."

"What'ya want?"

"If you want the surprise you'll come with me. Oh, you might want to bring an extra pair of clothes, un."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"It's apart of the surprise. You comin' or what, un?"

I sat there for a long moment. "Nah. I think I'll enjoy sleepin' more."

He shrugged, grabbed my wrist and dragged me down through the hole of the trap door. I let out a cry in surprise. He already went into the process of gagging me with one of my skull bandanas, tied my hands behing my back, and threw me over his shoulder. He jumped through the hole and ran for the window.

LimberTheift was not a happy kitty. He hissed and clawed at Deidara, growling some very not nice things I didn't even know he knew! Deidara looked annoyed by the feline. "If you cut it out you can come too. I'm not gonna hurt her, un."

Limber considered that for a moment. "Ok." he nodded.

My objections were muffled, so I merely growled. Deidara, shifting me to a more comfortable spot on his shoulder, jumped out the window. Racing to the yellow camaro, he opened the passenger door and tossed me in, ran to the other side, and slided in. Pulling away with a jerk of the the stick, we were off.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just slice the ropes with my claws? Well, Deidara is a lot smarter than I thought he was. He tied my hands with my palms facing each other, where as Arufa tied them in a kind of X formation that made it easy for my claws to cut the rope. No. I had no way of escaping.

I struggled to right myself in the seat. After a few minutes of squirming, I righted myself, and glared at the smirking blonde. "What the hell Banana fag? What'd you go and do that for?"

"You and I are going on a little trip."

"Dei, we have school tomorrow, and I have training!"

"Don't worry, the school thinks we're both down with swine flu, un, and I told Itachi I'm taking you on a trip as an early birthday present, un."

"Wait, so Itachi knows?"

"Yep, un."

"Okay, so why the rope? and the throwing over the shoulder? And the jumping out the window?"

"Hey it was exciting wasn't it, un?"

"Um more to... odd... By the way can you untie me now?"

"Oh yeah, un." He leaned over with a knife and smoothly sliced the rope. I rubbed my wrists where the rope dug in.

"Sheesh." I turned to the brown feline in the back seat clawing the leather to take hold. "And you just let him take me?"

He shrugged. "I figured he's apart of your tribe, and he promised not to hurt you, so sure."

"He didn't promise you anything. For all you could've known, he could have been an Arufa spy posing as Deidara."

"Who are you talking to?"

I glanced at the blonde. "Um LimberTheift. The cat in the back seat."

"Huh?" He twisted backward to see Limber raising an unamused brow.

"You tried to leave me behind." LimberTheift stated.

When Deidara didn't answer him, he growled, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I sighed. "Limber, he can't understand you. Dei, he's pissed at you 'cause you tried to leave him behind."

"Well... I hoped he wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

Limber's reply was a low throaty growl. I snorted. "He does not like you." I said turning back to the road ahead.

So you all should know, it's not always Deidara's nature to tell the truth. That little flaw in his nature, has nearly sentenced us both to death. How you ask?. Well I first discovered he was lying when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out, and read the collarID. It was Itachi.

I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Kitsune, where are you?"

"With... Deidara."

"Where?"

"He already told you where you're going. He won't tell me 'cause it's a surprise."

"Deidara hasn't informed me about anything." He said sounding irritated.

I froze and slowly turned to an nervous looking Deidara. "Deidara!" I yelled and tried to claw at his face. He fended me off with a hand at my chest, and the other swerving on the road. "You jackass! You said he said it was okay!" I put the phone to my ear, "Okay I had nothing to do with this, I swear."

"I believe you. You're not the type to do something as stupid as willingly go on 'vacation' with the idiot."

Deidara grabbed the phone from me and pressed it against his ear. "Hey Itachi, I'm taking Kit for 3 days, un. When we get back she can make up her training over the weekend, and well she's already ahead of everyone in her class so there's no need to worry about that, hm. Leader already gave the 'Ok'. We won't be on vacation the whole time, this is also a mission, one that Kit and I would make a good pair on, un." In the silence I could hear Itachi speaking strictly through the phone. "I didn't ask, because I knew you'd say no, un. I'll take care of her."..."No. No no no no no, un. She's not my type. It's a mission, I guarantee you she'll be safe."... "Yeah. Ok, un." he flipped the phone shut and handed it back to me.

"Well?"

"Well when we get back, you have to do extra training, and I get to be the target."

I grinned. "Hahahaha! That's great! I love this idea!"

He glared at me, but kept driving. "Yeah yeah, un. But that also means I get to have my fun with you first, hm."

"You told Itachi I wasn't your type."

"You aren't, un. But that doesn't mean I can't make you look like my type."

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I already packed your clothes for you, and you are going to hate them, hm."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'- 'w' :P

He was right. I absolutly hated them. He'd just grabbed random shirts, undergarments (I punched him for that), socks, a new package of desposable razors, the box I use for red week (Punched him for that too), and skirts. All of which were newly bought, were skirts. No tights, no pants, just mini skirts. I was so absolutly pissed off at him I couldn't see straight.

And all the shirts were low V necks, specifically made to wear a tank top underneath! I didn't dare look at him. For if I did, I'd claw his eyes out. "I fucking hate you." I say throwing my suitcase to the floor.

Deidara sighed from the bathroom. "Yes, yes I know. You've said that about 20 times already, un."

"I'm going to fucking kill you, bury you in the basement, and-"

"Dance on my grave, un. Again, we've been over this Goth Girl, un."

I death glare him. "I'm not wearing that shit."

"Really? I never thought you the type to sleep, and wear a pair of clothes for a week strait, un. You start to stink after a while, un." he said waving a hand in front of his face.

What really, REALLY irritates me, is that our room orders got mixed up with someone else's, so now we have a couples suite. One. Bed. I'd already told him, Limber and I were taking the bed, and he was sleeping on the floor, even though he keeps saying he's not.

So not only does he have me wearing "Slut skirts" we share the same bed... and all he brough me for pajamas were my shortest shorts and an over sized T-shirt. Again. I was P.I.S.S.E.D.

"Do down to business then, un." he said leaning against the wall. "Our mission, is to investigate the town, find if Arufa has any prints here, un. If they do have any kind of bases here, then we destroy them. Your job is to 'wonder' into a possible base, as an innocent cat, come back and report to me if anything suspisious is going on, un. If so, un, I'll make the bombs necissary for you to plant around the area of the base, then we'll blow it, and we can have the next few days off if we get done early, un."

"I still don't understand why it is that you had to drag me here. All you had to do was tell me the plan."

"Like I said hours ago, that would be boring, un."

I roll my eyes at him, "Whatever. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Now we can have dinner and a good night's rest for tomorrow, un."

"Fine. You go change in the bathroom, I'll change out here."

He raised a brow, about to make a perverted comment, I inturupted him, rolling my eyes, "Just go coconut raping jackass."

He busted out laughing, grabbing pants and struting to the bathroom. Quickly I took off my clothes, shifted into a panther, shifting back (with my magically appearing outfit), I shoved the blankets off for him on the floor, covered My other clothes with the pillows, so he couldn't find them. Finally I shifted back into a panther, and made sure to take the entire bed for Limber and I.

Deidara knocked on the door, "You dressed yet, un?"

I quietly roared at him in response. He opened the door, now looking annoyed. "Really!?"

I smirked at him and snuggled down. For a while he attenpted to push me over, but to no avail. To my releif, he finally gave up and snuggled on the floor. "You're gonna pay for this Kitty cat, un."

I said 'shut up', but it came out as "Groa gruuh."

The pain was awful. I could see the whip in the dim light, flash before the new waves of pain. A door opened, the whipping stopped. The man in the door way chuckled in the darkness, "Had enough? This would go so much more smoothly if you'd simply answer the question."

After a few gasps of breath, I spit at his feet, "Go... huff... to... huff... HELL!"

"Fine then. Move on to stage two."

The door closed, darkness engulfing me once more. A fire flaired to life to my right. The figure set a metal bar into the flames. I knew what was to happen next. I tried my hardest to escape from the chains around my wrists, suspending me in the air. He picked up the metal bar, one end orange with heat. I stopped struggling, seeing it was futile, and braced myself. The figure moved behind me, I bit my lip. I felt the tip like jumping in a swimming pool after sitting in a hottub, for an hour.

I jolted so hard I flipped out of the bed. Deidara yelped in surprise as I landed on him. I quickly transformed into human form, and hopped up off of him.

"What the-"

"Fudge." I supplied. "Um bad dream, be in bathroom." I zoomed into the lavatory. Closing, and locking the door, I splashed my face with cold water. His chuckle echoed through my mind. I reconized his voice, but couldn't pin point it. Where had I heard that voice before? No matter. Either way, it was just a dream.

Drying myself off, I walked back out to the room. Deidara had taken residence of the bed, LimberTheift had also taken residence of his head. I quietly grabbed my phone and snapped a few pictures. It was so cute.

Walking to the kitchen area of the hotel room, I open the fridge and find a cream milkshake. I take the milkshake, and take a long gulp. I sit on a chair, and turn on the TV. With not much to watch anyways, I end up on "Charmed", on of my favorite shows when I was younger.

I curl up and enjoy the show and sugary drink. Eventually I slip into sleep, but this time I dream I'm in a dark green medow, with a perimeter of trees, and colorful flowers dotting the field. I sat on a rock next to Itachi. We were laughing about something, the smile brightening his features. I leaned against him, and he kissed my temple.

I'm shaken awake by Deidara. "Kit wake up, un!"

"Wha- Huh?"

"Come on, we have to get a move on. It's already 8."

I crept up to the back door, hearing muffled voices from the other side. I get to the door, turning to a human/cat to both hear better, and to pick the lock if needed. I peeked into the back window. A group of people stood in the kitchen, eating pizza. All dressed in... purple? Purple and white? That can't be right! Arufa is Pink and white. I continued to study them.

A guy walked into the room, still healing scars ran from his hairline left diagonly down his face, continuing to his chest, and the rest hidden by his shirt. I recognized the scars. They were a trade mark made by a large panther... being me.

"Have you located them yet?" he asked.

"No. We have a lead though. Toko saw a long haired blonde guy, and a short girl with short black and red hair, and gothic attire. It looked like them."

"What were the color of her eyes?"

"Oh like a luminous green I think. That's how he described her. I think he might have fallen for her." The other guy joked.

The scarred one, unamused set both arms on the table. "Don't let her good looks deceive you. She's an animal. The same one that did this to me," he pointed to his face, "She's Orochimaru's. We must catch her at all costs. He must have her for his experiments."

The group shuddered. "I'm glad I don't have any special powers," a woman gloated, "there's no way he'd ever stick needles in me."

A ice cold chill ran down my spine. My instinct was to run, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to get more information.

"Yeah. That bitch too out Kim. I'll be sure she gets hers for that."

Someone pulled up to the backyard gate. I switched into a kitten and crawled into the bush under the kitchen window.

A guy with white/silver hair got out of the blue 1996 corvet (totally made that up guys. Don't take me seriously in this.). He unlocked the backdoor with a key. The conversation stopped, as he entered the building. I climed up though the branches of the bush until I was at the edge, near the window.

"Kabuto." The scarred one's voice stated.

"I've found suitable places to set up bases around this town, but I believe we have a spy present." I peeked through the window, he was staring right at me. Crap! He saw me! I jumped out of the bush and ran.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I jumped over fences, and ducked under other objects. After a while I slowed. No one was pursuing me.

I shifted into human form and pressed a button on the choker/comunicator. "Deidara. They know we're looking for them. Their current destination is 274 Dilamont. Blow that shit now! They're moving destinations as we speak, I'm sure. Over"

I release the button, waiting for a response, "Roger that Kitty Cat. Fire in the hole!"..."Over, un."

I sighed and continued on my escape. "Kitsune. Are you alright?" Limber chimed in.

"Dandy Limber, over."

"Tell me, what is the point in saying over?"

"So that you know that what you're saying is now over, over."

"Over over? You mean we have to repeat that event when the sentence ends with over?"

"Yes, over."

"Does the blonde have to, too?"

"What do you mean? over."

"Guys, un! Can we keep the line clear? I'm trying to concentrait, un. Over."

"Roger that, over."

I jogged down the street, in my automatic shifting outfit. Black shirt, loose black pants (kinda like what aladan wears, but black and no home made patches). So I may look like I'm jogging in pajamas, but hey they're comfortable.

I ducked into a random shop, and sat down. In the distance I felt the rumble of the explosion. The people in, I now realize, the cafe freaked out until the tremors died. Someone sat across from me. I looked away from the random point in space in which I'd been staring. Kabuto sat across from me, with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

I froze. I didn't have any weapons, I couldn't just go all wild cat on everyone either. I had no defenses.

"Hello Kitsune. I believe we havn't been properly introduced. My name is Kabuto. I'm Orochimaru's second in command."

I sat there stiffly, not responding.

"There's no need to worry. I'm not going to attack you. At least not in this tidy cafe. My master wants to play a game," This is beginning to sound like SAW. "You see in this game, you take a step in a mouses shoes, and we'll take the role of being the cat. You're allowed to get away, but only to be caught and we do as we see fit with you."

A girl in a blue maids outfit came up to the table. "Welcome to Latte cafe! Have you been served yet?"

"No I believe we havn't. I'd like some herbal tea, and my friend here would like some orange juice." She nodded and walked away.

"My master has been very bored these past few years, at least until you came along. He's quite amused with you, but that's not the ending to the game." We both sit in silence for a moment. "How do you do it?"

I remain silent with my eyes trained on him.

"How is it that you are able to not only shift shapes, but heal excedingly fast? You jumped off of that building 5 days ago. You should still be bed rested, but so far I see no sign of injury. How do you do it?"

He's right. I have heal quite fast over the past two days. But I'm not going to tell him anything... Even if I don't know anything.

The waitress sets down the tea and orange juice. "There anything else I can get for you?"

"No." Kabuto said dismissively. The waitress walked away to another table. "Well? Aren't you going to drink? I'm paying for it, so it's a gift. You wouldn't turn away a girft would you?"

I stared at the glass of orange juice, "What in the hell is your and Pein's problem with orange juice?" I wondered aloud. I pushed the glass away. "Last time I accepted a drink from a stranger I was forced into a gang. No." I leaned forward slightly. "Listen here snow white, I'm not playing games with anybody. I'm keeping you people from ruining anyone elses lives like you did mine. Tell Orochimaru, I'll be the one to send him to the gates of hell. I'm no ones experiment. Do everyone a favor and move everyone back to leaf town, so we have you all in one place, easier for us to destroy you. Easier for me to kill your 'master'. Take the hint, I'm. Not. Interested. To be. A lab cat."

I picked up the glass, dumped it on him, and stormed out.

Once I was at the corner, I ran as fast as I could. I pressed the button on the choker, "Deidara. I was just confronted by Kabuto at Latte cafe. Don't blow it up, there are people inside. Come pick me up, I'll be at the stop sign on Connel street, by the book store, over."

"Roger Kitty, be there in 10, over, un."

I strode inside the book store, grabbed a book, sat in the farthest back corner of the store and read. I'd just gotten done when Deidara radioed me, "I'm here in a white truck."

I set the book on the floor, and walked out into the parking lot. I spotted the truck immeadiatly, Deidara in the front seat, LimberTheift on the dash. I jogged to the passenger side and jumped in. "Why the new vehicle?"

"Didn't want my numbers at the bombing scene. Our car's at the hotel, un."

"Oh. I believe we'll be dropping this one off at some random destination and walking to our current residence?"

"Yup, un."

"Alrighty then!"

"Limber, you found anything yet? Over."

"No. No sign of the scarred man, or white haired one. I'm sorry I can't be of much help. Over"

"That's ok. It's not your fault you can't see every color. You still have the descriptions so, it's fine. Over."

"Well I've seen no sign of them in the western area of the city. How about Deidara? Over."

"Deimuffin. Commin Deimuffin, over."

"Do you really have to call me that, over, un?"

"Yes. How's the north, north east sides? Over."

"No sign of purple or pink. You, un? Over."

"Nope, Over."

"We'll keep searching for a while. Keep an eye out for the people you saw last night, un. They could be in duisgise. Over, un."

"Got it, over."

I lazily strode down the busy street. Keeping a high lookout for the people, even though I didn't get a good look at them. Someone stepped on my tail. I meowled in protest, but the business man didn't seem to notice. I noticed a purple 'A' on the back of the man's watch. That couldn't be a coincedence.

I turned and followed him. Down countless streets, we walked, until we reached a nice apartment building. He got his keys out and began to unlock the door. I brushed against his leg, purring, hoping he was a cat lover. He stared at me for a moment, and gently pushed me away with his foot. "Sorry kitty. Got work to do."

I pulled a Puss in boots. Just as I suspected he cracked. He sighed, picked me up, and continued inside. Setting me down on the bar to the kitchen, he rumaged around with stuff making coffee. I took the moment to turn off the radio, so Deidara or Limber didn't blow my cover.

I brushed on the man's legs again. He scratched me behind the ear, and took his coffee to an office down the short hallway. I followed him, jumping onto the desk, to seceretly read his files. Sure enough he brough out the suit case, with files marked with a purple 'A'.

He opened the file, the first thing I saw was a picture of my family. A group picture we took 3 years ago. My mom and brother's faces were marked out with a red 'X'. I was circled with a black circle, my father a blue question mark, my younger brother doodled to look like a zombie. I resisted the urge to growl.

My younger brother, Diasuke, died in a car wreak a month after that photo was taken. Now it was ruined with doodles. They don't know where or at least how to get to my dad. Black circle... a target.

What's with these people!?

He pulled my file out of the files. It had all of my info. Birth, where I was born, who the parents were. In horror, I realized they were trying to find connections to black mail me with. Flipping though my record, they had documents from past schools, including when I preformed in the talent shows, went on band or chior trips for solo and emsamble, all reigon, Making state chior and everything! How the hell did these guys get my personal stuff!?

Same way the Akatsuki does. They hack and steal it.

Shut up logica.

Then he pulled up Mai's file. All of her information. Pictures of her rape. Pictures of our family reunion last year. Mai, Mom, my bro, Uncle Hakushi, her grandmother, cousins, everyone still alive. I kept a blank mask on, though my insides were boiling with hate.

"How am I suppose to find this girl? Surely the Akatsuki wouldn't let her come for a family member, they're too smart for that. How could they lure her in? How am I gonna get out of this mess?" He asked me.

I meowed at him. He slumped his shoulders and leaned back in the chair. "I'm getting advice from a cat. This stupid gang has driven me insaine. What do you think?"

"Meow."

"Yeah I thought so." He flipped thorugh more files and stopped on a file marked with a black 'A'. He opened it, reveiling some files about the Akatsuki. He stopped on Itachi's file, reading it though.

Itachi Uchiha,

18, male, one living relative.

Itachi murdered his clan, leaving only his younger brother Sasuke alive. Joined the Akatsuki.

that's all there was about him, besides his picture, which was his senior picture. He went on though my fellow members. Looks like I get to learn about their pasts as well. The man groaned and rubbed his face. Putting back all of the files thick contents, he left the room.

I jumped off of the desk, and followed him. He made himself a sandwich, giving me a can of tuna, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the tv, and munched. I went ahead and ate, seeing as it's dinner time, and I'd yet to have eaten anything since breakfast. After finishing his dinner he lied back and ended up falling asleep. I walked back to the office, and dug through the suit case. I found poisin pills in a small pocket on the inside. For emergancies I guessed.

Switching forms, I grabbed the pills, and walked to the kitchen. After filling a cup with water, I walked to the man's snoring form. I gently put the pills on his tounge, and poured the water down his throat. He jolted awake, but I clamped his mouth shut. before he knew what he was doing, he swallowed the pills. For a moment he struggled, then his face turned blue. I got off of him, not wanting to see thee rest.

I walked back to the office, grabbed the files, and was about to walk out the front door, but the door bell rang. I froze. I looked to the dead, foaming man in the next room. Quietly I crept to the back room, and climbed out a window. Gracefully landing on my feet, I ran out of the yard. I turned the radio back on.

"Kitsune! If you don't answer me I'm going to track your ass down, un!" Deidara screamed.

"Dei I was under cover. Just poisined someone, got files. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Jesus Christ Kit. You scared the shit outta me, un."

"I know I know. Look I'll fill you in when we're back at the farm."

"Roger that."

"How'd they get these files anyways, un?"

"Figured the same way we do. Hacking and stealing."

"Hm... and they're trying to capture you then, un? All because you can turn into a cat?"

"It seems so. Appearantly I'm going to be forced into a game I don't want to play, like a "SAW" movie. If I don't play, I lose. If I play I still lose."

"We need to flush them out quickly, un. But how?"

"I think I know. On the breifcase it had his ID card, like what they put in wallets if you lose it and it's found. He works at Omega Inc. What do you think that relates to?"

"Alpha, Arufa in Japanese, un. You're awesome Kit, un!"

"I know I am. And as I was waking down the streets I saw a building with the Omega symbol. All we have to do is find the building, pull a 9-11 and we're all set."

We high fived. "Awesome, Well it's pretty late, we should rest up for tomorrow."

"No,un." I looked at him. "If we're going to blow this building, then we need to do it now. I have bombs already made, they just need to be set through out the building, un."

"So you're saying we need to sneak into Omega Inc. plant bombs without anyone elses notice, and blow the place? Now?"

"Exactly, un."

I sighed. "Alright, but you owe me a day of relaxation and fun after this."

"Deal, un."

I secured the clay spider in a corner where a support was. "Sector 3 sealed."

"Sector 1 sealed" Limber said.

"Alright, move onto sector 6, I have 7 and 8 covered, un, doing 5 now, un."

"Right."

I move swiftly through the building, my face covered by a ski mask, the rest of me in black. I dodged cameras as best as I could to the stairs. Passing levels 4 and 5 I move on to level 6 in the building. As fast as I can, I plant the clay insects where the supports should be. I hug the wall as a late worker passes the hall I'm in. Once he passed I continued through out the floor.

I'd just planted the last spider when I felt cold metal touch the back of my head. I froze. There was a click of the hammer thing jogger being pulled back. "Don't move." he said.

I heard him take a step away from me, "Turn around slowly."

"You told me not to move. Which is it? To move or not to move?"

"Don't play games with me panther."

I looked back at him, he was a big man, with a balding head, a potato-like nose, just really fat. His pugy face screamed terror. "T-turn slowly."

I put my hands up and did so. I made my eyes go to slits like a cats, he jumped at their change. I raised a brow. "Well what now?"

He shook with fear. I easily knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the nose, which then gushed blood. He cried out in pain. I hit a pressure point on his neck. As he fell I saw a flash of silver as he went down. Curious I broke the chain and took it from his neck. A purple 'A' shone in light lavender purple, like the others new outfits. I stuffed the necklace in his suit pocket, and dragged him to the janitor's closet.

"Sector 6 ready to blow."

"Right, un. Kittens and muffin to the wagon, un."

"What's with the weird code for everything anyways?"

"Incase someone might be over hearing us, un."

"Then try to not make it sound so obvious man! Anyways see you guys there."

I race down the stairway and out of the building. This time we're driving a small black car, that we parked a block away. Dawn had just begun to rise, and as I made my exit I could see business men coming in for work. I jogged the rest of the block, and hopped in the car. Deidara soon joined me. "Ready to blow this bitch, un?"

I checked in the back for Limber, he was sleeping soundly. "Go for it."

He pressed a putton on a small remote, muttering, "Katsu."

The whole building blew sky high. Deidara pulled away in a grand theft auto style. In the rearview mirrors I saw the debrie flying towards us. "Peatle to the meatle dude!"

Deidara pushed on faster. We'd escaped the debrie, now it was getting back to the hotel and getting our stuff. We slowed to normaler speeds, I fist bumped him. "Mission acomplished man. Base Omega destroyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Deidara handed the lady in the booth $100. "Enjoy the carnaval." She said not really meaning it.

Deidara grabbed my hand and dragged me into the "Place-O-Fun". "Do I really have to do this?" I moaned.

"Yes. The past few months have been a killjoy. It's time we had a little fun, un."

I moan again. We jog to the fireball, straping ourselves in, we wait for other people to get on. After a moment the ride begins to rock back and forth until we're upside down for a full minute. I laughed as butterflies went wild in my stomach. The ride made two 360s and rocked until it came to a stop.

This time I was pulling the blonde to the next ride. I hopped into a longish line, behind two 8 year olds. I turn to the blonde, "So, how'd you end up in Akatsuki anyways?"

His face darkened slightly, "I- uh, lost a bet with another member, un."

"I see. Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really, un."

"What other rides should we do after this?"

"Zipper, un."

"Yeah! After that the kamikaze, then the big wave!"

"After that we can go on the Drop of fear, un."

"Then the Batman!"

We high fived. Deidara might not be so bad after all. We finally get on the rollar coaster, running in front of the two shorties to the very front car. Deidara and I strap our selves in, and prepare for 3 loops, twist horozontal and vertical, and at the very beginning, a 50 foot drop strait down.

We move with a jolt. My body was jittering with excitment, my heels tap the bottom of the car. Deidara glances at me, "Nervous, hm?"

"A little." I squeak. We begin to near the top. "How is it I can jump off of buildings, but I can't stay calm on a rollar coaster?"

Deidara nodded, "Hey how 'bout we both just scream... For fun and all, un."

I nodded back, "Sounds like a plan." We pause at the very top. I began to breathe hard, as my heart began to pound. We slowly began to make the fall, I felt the scream rising in the back of my throat. We sped downward as gravity took hold. Deidara and I both threw our hands in the air and just screamed our lungs out. Immeadeatly after the end of the fall we go up into one small loop, twist diagnoly up, and into a bigger loop. We drop strait down into another twist, level out to a horozontal twist, and into the biggest loop of all. We pause upside down on the loop, and drop again to another high, but smaller than the first drop. We go up, giving everyone a moment to actually catch our breaths, and dropping again. We go under ground and twist again, once we exit the tin under bridge we level out and slow to a stop back at the platform.

We both stumble out of the car, and dizzily make our way to the exit ramp. We go ahead and take an early break, for fear if we got on another ride we'd both puke. We decided to try and play some booths instead. We gave the man a 20 to get us both 7 darts for the ballon dart game. I leaned over to whisper in Deidara's ear, "It's rigged."

"Hm?"

"The ballons aren't blown up enough, the darts will bounce right off."

"With enough force, they'll pop, un."

"Exactly, throw as hard as possible."

We both position ourselves, and throw the darts at speeds comparing to a nascar race. Ballons all over the board burst. I saved my last one and walked until I was at an angle with the board holding the balloons in place. Mentally measuring my dejectury, I threw the dart like a curve ball. an entire row of balloons popped, the dart pearcing a stuffed penguin in the gut.

The booth guy, trembling slightly pointed to the extra extra large animals hanging at the edge of the booth. Deidara picked a giant kitten, I picked the giant ass panda. Deidara and I both, walk away with our stuffed toys. "So what'd we decide next?"

"I don't remember. Drop of Fear, hm?"

I shrug, "Let's do it!" We race over to the looming tower. I stop him just as we set our animals next to the control panel. "Give me a penny."

Smiling, anticipating what I was about to do, he digs out his wallet and produces two shinny pennies. We both hop into the seats and allow the workers to do their jobs this time. I swung my legs as we ascended into the air, I got those giggly butterflies again. I watched as the whole city came into view. "Not a bad place, well for normal everyday people."

"Meaning it would be nice if there were no gangs here, un."

"I'm sure there are. It just looks like it'd be a nice place."

"Hm."

We stopped at the top and lingered. We both set our pennies on our knees, and braced ourselves for impact. One minute. Two, I was just about to relax when we suddenly shot downward. A scream escaped my lips, but it wasn't one of fear, it was sheer enjoyment. A laugh. I watched the penny come to eye level, and continue up and we were forced down.

It slapped my knee as we suddenly stopped. I was giggling like a maniac, as was Deidara.

"Have fun, un?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Let's move on to the Batman, hm."

"Hell yeah!"

We rush over to the ride, then stand in a loooong ass line. I set the Panda down and sat on it. "I knew there was a reason I picked the panda. Nice, cute, and comfortable." The line moves a few inches, but I just stay where I am. No reason to be an inch apart, like the man behind us feels is necessary. Deidara was making a look that said, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

The line moves another foot. I pick up my stuff and move, but only to be pushed by Deidara. "Hey!" I protested.

"It's this guy not me, un!"

I glared at the big (When I say big, I don't mean fat. This guy is body builder big), guy behind us. He glared at the blonde, but smirked at me. I raised an unamused brow. Worst part about it, we have at least an hour worth a wait.

"Hey baby." The guy said to me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I moved along with the line. I pulled Deidara up with me to my side.

"Ok so do you get the vibes of I'm about to fucking kill him too?"

"Very strongly, un."

I tensed up as someone pinched my hind. I dropped the panda, and slowly turned toward the big guy. I felt my pupils shrink into slits, my teeth becoming sharper, as well as my nails becoming claws. I jumped up to his level and sent a hard kick to his jaw, landing gracefully on my feet. "Touch my again, and I'll rip your arms off." I say.

He held his jaw and glared at me. He made a motion holding his jaw, then there was a painful sounding pop. "You've just messed with the wrong person." He said pulling off his shirt, revealing a newly inked purple 'A'.

"Arufa huh? Tell me, what's your business here?"

"It's my vacation time, and it just turned into business."

"That's funny, we're on vacation too, un."

I gave an evil smile, "Surely you've heard of the Terrorist, and the panther of the Akatsuki."

Stunned the guy took a big step back, then recovered, "You're bluffing. The Black Cat's much hotter than you. I've seen her."

I felt his heart race a little bit. "You're lying. And what reason would we have to lie?"

He leaned in, trying to be imitating, "Prove it."

My irises grew, my pupils remaining slits, I bared my teeth, and allowed my claws to grow to their full length and turn black. I hissed and swiped at him, but stopped right under his neck, where I drew blood. He froze and tensed everywhere.

"Take this as a warning. Leave now, tell anyone where we are and I'll track you down." I pulled my claws away from him licking the drop of blood off. "Now I have your DNA, with will make you easy to hunt."

He backed off, leaving the line. I retracted everything, returning back to my normal state. I picked up the panda and walked forward. Deidara held his fist out to me. Smirking I pounded it with my own. "That was pretty bad ass, un."

"I know."

"He's a dumbass for trying to take us on, un."

"Defiantly- wait. You're smirking. What'd you do?"

"I put a bomb on him while his focus was on you, un." He got out a remote and pressed the button. There was an explosion in the distance, and screams from all around.

I swallowed my horror down. Saying nothing I kept on forward until we were finally to the swinging cars. We tossed our stuffed animals to the side and strapped in. I stared in the distance as we began to move on with the ride. All I remember is the wind blowing my hair around, and how the sun just absolutely blinded me.

The ride stopped. Like in mid air stopped. "What the hell?"

"I don't know, un."

"I'm sorry, we are experiencing technical difficulties, please remain in your seats and be patient." The intercom said.

We both sat there for 5 minutes, before sharing a glance. "Climb outta here and use the tracks as monkey bars?"

"You know it, un."

I easily slipped out of the harness and climbed the seat to the track. Deidara, on the other hand, had difficulties. I waited patiently for him. Finally he wriggled his way out of the restraints and joined me. We both swung from bar to bar until we got to a support pole. One on the other side of the think pole, we grabbed each other's arms and slowly let ourselves down to the grass below.

"Well, that was fun." I say dusting the dirt from the pole off of me.

Deidara had already begun to climb the fence, I followed suit. We both dropped down on the other side. "Well it's almost noon. I told leader that we'd be heading back by noon, un. So we need to go, and maybe fill up on gas, un."

"Alright, let's get some drinks to go, I'm sure LimberTheift is parched by now."

"Fine, I'll get a water for your stupid cat."

"I'll get a water for your ass it seems a little- oh I don't know douchbagish?"

"Shut up. You know I'm a sexy thing, un."

"Ok one, where did that come from. Two please I'm probably the first girl to come 10 feet near you, and we're not even dating! Besides, most girls don't go for a dike (NO OFFENSE INTENDED!). I mean really dude, your hair is so long it looks like a girl's."

"At least I don't have an eternal death wish, un."

"At least I don't say 'un' and the end of every sentence!"

He glared harshly at me, "At least I'm not a transforming freak like you, un."

That was like a punch in the gut. I stood there for a moment, and just walked away. "I'll meet you back at the house." I waited until I was a little ways away from the parking lot until I shifted and began to run.

I shifted in the front yard. Deidara's car was already here. I walked into the house, once more, everyone was in the living room, waiting. I hardly spared any of them a glance as I calmly walked to my room. I pulled the trap door up, locked it, and just kind of lied on the floor.

"Kitsune." Leaders voice boomed. "Come here at once."

I resisted the urge to growl, and unlocked it. I gave it a light push and it unfolded itself. I stared blankly at leader. "I don't care what your feelings are, I suggest you come down and explain your half and what information you've gathered from your mission."

I remained a blank mask as I descended the ladder, and walked to the living room. Since everyone else occupied any type of furniture, I simply leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

Everyone waited expectantly. I huffed. "On our mission, Deidara and I discovered the company 'Omega' is associated with Arufa. Arufa has also changed their colors to a lavender purple. Most of what we've seen is a purple 'A'. Both the men I killed had the sign on their person, as well as a man we ran into at the amusement park, who had it tattooed on his chest." I looked to Deidara, "D'you give them that file I snagged?"

"No. Anything you left in the car, is still in the car, un."

"Jackass. Anyways, I was able to get into one of the business men's apartment and I found a file. Well, our files so to speak, mostly mine which includes Mai."

"All of ours?" Kisame asked.

"All but Pein, Konan, Zetzu, and Tobi's. For some reason they want me, and I've been confirmed that it isn't because they want to kill me. When I was eavesdropping on a group they said he wanted me for experiments. I got a direct threat from Kabuto himself. Apparently Orochimaru wants to play a game of cat and mouse, only I'm not the cat."

Everyone was silent. Pein slowly turned to Deidara, "Get those files from your vehicle, now."

Deidara got up, and went out the door. The room was still eerily quiet. I resisted the urge to fidget under everyone's stares. "Is that all?" Pein asked.

"Yep. That sums it up. Oh and we blew the Omega building sky high."

He paused. "Good work. Sasori, have Deidara bring that file to my office. Meeting dismissed."

Mai was the first to get up. She hugged me, kissing my temple, and put an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to our room.

**~~Author's NOTE!~~**

**Hey guys! soooooo what'd ya think? Yeah I know it's a bit short, and not as humorous as I'd planned it to be, but here it is!**

**So who all thinks Dei and Kit got closer? Who thinks they just tore farther apart?**

**Well eventually you'll find out. So I'm having ideas involving a Jashin (hope I spelled that right) worshiper, and a certain cat shifter, getting captured O.O.**

**Gonna be sad, ruthless, torturing, and very touching at a point. That will be... interesting I'm sure. So I require from you my lovely readers, 7 votes, and or comments before the next chapter is posted.**

**Give me some ideas on how to bring Kit and the other akatsuki members closer! Save Konan and Mai for last. That's what's gonna really make an impact in this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

I hop in the back of the hummer, along with my least favorite member Hidan, and one im fond of, Sasori. I settled in the back right corner as we pulled away from the house.

We're on another raiding mission. After locating where most of Arufa took residence, leader decided it was time we flushed out that neighborhood, and took it as our territory. Just great.

I tried to recall the base that I went to when I was tracking Mai's rapists. Once I described some of the surroundings, Itachi found it easily.

I watched as the road retreated behind us. I had a very bad feeling about this mission, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Why was I feeling so agitated? Going on a killing spree? No, I've killed plenty already. It still saddens me, but it doesn't nessicarily agitate me or make me nervous... What could it be that makes my panther claw at my stomach?

Too soon, we got to the neighborhood. Everyone poked out their guns, and began the blood bath. I let my sight sharpen, as well as my teeth and claws. I killed the injured ones, that the others shot and dismissed. I tried to see it as doing them a favor. At least they wouldn't die painfully, and I wouldn't have to sink my claws into them like the cat in me so desired.

Sometimes I worry myself.

I ducked as someone tries to fire a shotgun at my face. I peek over the tailgate, and shoot the shotgunner. I duck again as more people shoot at me.

Then it's like almost like I sense it, but it was imperil danger. "Everyone out NOW!" I jump out of the back window just as there's an explosion, flipping the car.

~~Hidan's POV~~

He waited until the vehicle stopped it's dizzying flips, before he jumpped out. Sasori had already started the next assult on foot. Hidan was just about to follow when he noticed a certain goth unconsious on the concrete.

He growled, and ran for her. She was just trying to push herself up as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. A truck pulled up to them, and before he could drag her away, they rolled a cadge over them, sliding the door underneath them shut and locked them with thick welders gloves.

The goth tried to go panther, and tear the gated cadge apart, but that send her a powerful shock instead. He pulled the girl back, and held her upright. People quickly lifted the cadge and loaded it back into the truck, shut the tailgate, and the truck peeled away.

The girl passed out against his chest.

A man shot Hidan with a tranquilizer, as they pulled into the underground parking garage. He ripped it out, but could already feel the numbing effects. "I'll sacrifice you all to Jashin! The mighty Jashin will smite you!" He said before falling to his knees, losing the feeling in them.

He completely colapsed, feeling nothing, and seeing only shadows. Everything was blurred, so he knew they were moving. He squeesed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch the blur of the world anyone.

He felt something cold and heavy being put on his wrists, neck, and ankles. He didn't want to, but he finally slipped into the darkness of unconsiousness.

When he opened his eyes, his cell was empty, except for him. The cell across from his was open, but nothing inside there either. He pulled on his restraints, but to no avail. He heard an echoed scream of pain from down the hall in some direction.

A thought hit him. Where's Kitsune?

Another scream. He got up and walked as close to the extremely thick bars, to try to get a better sense of direction in which the other cells, and the screams were coming from. "Go... To... Hell!" He heard Kitsune scream, which was quickly followed by one of agony.

"Kitsune!" He yelled.

The screams continued for what seemed like hours. Finally, a man with a healing scar dragged her unconsious form into the prison opposite of him, dropped her, locked the door, and walked down the hall without looking back.

"Kitsune." He called.

She didn't move for a long moment. Then she jerked slightly, turning on her side, her now horribly bloody and burnt back facing him. He stood there for a moment, violently kicked a bar, only injuring his foot, but he didn't care, he didn't even bother to try and enjoy the pain. Hidan, was absolutly pissed.

"Get your ass back here! The mighty Jashin will make your death as painful as possible! I'll fucking sacrifice you to him! I'm going to fucking KILL you!"

He looked back at his fellow member. She'd rolled onto her stomach, breathing hard as he could tell she was trying not to cry too loudly, trying not to show weakness. He felt bad for her. She didn't believe in his lord Jashin, who'd granted him immortality, and helped him come to enjoy pain. Jashin was smiting her for not believing in him.

Seeing there was nothing he could really do at the moment, he sat down. Even though Jashin was smiting her, as he predicted, he couldn't bring him self to be satisfyed about it like he should've been. "Have you told them anything?"

"No." she barley whispered.

"They've been interogating you then." He said more as a fact than a question.

"Yes." she whispered again.

He remained quiet after that. Not sure what to do or say. A red head girl, about Kit's age, brought a cart down the hall. She slid a plate into Kitsune's cell, glanced at the immortal, and went on.

"Hey bitch I'm hungry too!" He protested.

Kit sat up, looked at the plate, then at him. She crawled to it, picked it up, and examined the contents. Aiming carefully, she threw the plate like a disc to the opposite cell. It slid through the bars, and skidded on his cell's floor.

"I don't have an appitiet anyways." She said pulling her legs to her chest.

"You need to build up your strength."

She smirked weakly, turned and pulled her shirt up. Her back was healed. Some deep cuts and the most severe burns had healed into scars. "Besides," She said letting go of the shirt and turning to face him, "If I tried to eat, I'd probably puke it right back up."

He waited a few moments, before taking up her offering. He was slowly eating the finger food, not wanting to rush incase of imported drugs of somesort. He fully inspected every bit of food before consuming it.

"They're interogating me about the Akatsuki's base, and many other informational things about the organization."

He waited for more. "Have you told them anything?"

"No. I'll die before I do."

He sat there for a moment. "We've made an true member out of you yet." He said smiling oh so slightly. He fiddled with his necklace. "Jashin makes things such as interogating and torture easy for me. He takes away the pain, and produces pleasure. I turn, I sacrifice to him. If you followed him, you wouldn't hurt anymore." He waited nervously. He'd never opened up to anyone like that.

She stayed silent for a long moment. "No more hurtting? I wish it were just that easy." she said, finally meeting his eyes, "I'm sure only sacrificing isn't the only catch though. Hey once we get home, why don't you let me read the Jashin bible? I might even be interested in what you and Jashin have to say."

He sat there, no one'd ever actually listened to him before. He actually broke into a grin, "You bet. I'll show you all the ways of the mighty Jashin. If you become a loyal desiple, he'll grant you the gift of immortality."

They both became quiet as echoed foot steps became louder. The scarred man was back. He stopped in front of Kitsune, pointed a gun at her, and shot. She expected a bullet, but a taser instead. She jerked under the voltage, while her body was jerking uncontrollably, the man put cuffs on her, and dragged her stumbling body away.

Hidan fought against his restraints, the edge of the cuff, cutting his flesh. He couldn't even stop to enjoy the pain, the only thing on his mind was her. "Kitsune!" He yelled.

~~Kit's POV~~

"Where is your base?" A girl asked me.

I remained quiet, glaring at her. She waited a full minute before nodding to the man who held the back of my neck in a crushing grip. He shoved my head in the bucket of water, holding me there. 10 seconds. 20 seconds. 30 seconds. 40. a minute. My lungs burned, and I became light headed.

He finally let me back up. I greedily gulped the oxygen. "One last time, where does your group take residence?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. We really want to know."

"In wonderland. Where the orange haired king rules with his blued haired beauty. A weasle, a shark, a bag of money, a puppet for entertainment, an artist, a good boy, a venis fly trap, an emo, and a cat are their loyal servants that do their biding."

He man behind me hit me with an object. Stars gathered and blinded my vision. "Take her back to her cell." the woman dismissed.

He dragged me down halls, only we weren't going back in the direction where my cell was. I began to panick, but I was so weak I couldn't really break from his grasp on my arm. I struggled but to no use. He opened a random door, dragged me in, threw me on the bed, and locked the door.

I tried to scramble away, but I couldn't. He grabbed me by my throat, "You're going to get yours."

~~Hidan's POV~~

He heard foot steps and dragging, it had to be Kitsune. He ran up to the bars, but stopped short. She was being dragged by her right arm so he only saw her bare bruised back, but it was the blood that had trickled and was drying down her legs that gave it all away.

His blood boiled, the anger turned his vision red, and blood rushed to his face. "You bastard! I'm going to fucking rip you apart! You'll fucking pay for this! You hear me? You will fucking pay for this jackass! I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed in rage. He felt cool trickles drop down his face, and out of his ears. He wipped it away and looked at his sticky wet hand. Blood.

The man ignored him, dropped the limp girl, locked the cell, and walked away. He jerked and tore at his restraints with much more enthusiasm. Blood trickled down his hand, he used the blood as a loosener to squeese his hand out. He couldn't rip the limb out. Instead he reverted his attention to the girl.

"Kit?" She lay unmoving. "Kitsune?"

He watched as she shifted into a panther, and back into a human. Now clothed in her black outfit, she dragged herself to the corner of the cell and curled up into a ball.

"Kit, answer me."

She made no attempt to move after that. No response, even when the red head brought them food, Kit lied there.

"Kit. Please talk to me."

~~Kit's POV~~

"You can't ignore him forever you know." a voice spoke in her mind. It didn't sound like logica, but I didn't care to answer the voice. The shell of what I once was didn't have the will to go on any longer.

"Oh no, you're not going to ignore me either. In fact you can't really ignore me. Since I'm you."

I stared unblinking at the wall. Emotionless.

"How about I get you two out of here?" That caused me to look at the point the voice was coming from. A shadow of a cat/person stood there with glowing green eyes, and a chester cat's maniac, sharp toothed smile. "I'd only need to host your body for a little while. I can even get your little friend out of here. Get you to the exit. Your group has located you. They're on their way now. Wouldn't you like to meet them halfway?"

I sat up for the first time in hours, glanced at a sleeping Hidan, and back at the shadow. It'd moved while I was looking away, so it was right in front of me now.

"How about it?"

I stared at it for a long moment. There wasn't much else I could lose. I'd already lost the most presious thing any female should cherish. I nodded.

"Excellent."

~~Hidan's POV~~

A disturbance in the air caused him to wake up. He looked into the pitch blackness of the cell opposite of him. From the edge of the bars it was dark, the only thing he could make out was two extremely large glowing green eyes stared directly at him. "Kit?"

There was a growl that echoed from every angle. There was the sound of bending bars, and the eyes approached his own cell. Kit was shrouded in complete darkness, nothing but her white teeth, and her overly large eyes were visible.

Black, clawed hands rested between two thick bars. She pushed, and the sound of heavy metal echoed throughout the hall. She growled in effort, and stopped when there was a hole big enough for him to get through. He stood and approached her cautiously. With a swipe of the claw the chains broke.

Below the eyes a scary smile appeared. He froze for a moment. The smile disapeared, and the shadow moved away. It stopped and looked at him when he didn't follow. The hand motioned for him to do so. Reluctantly, he did.

The shadow cat of Kitsune blurred, as it went faster. Hidan ran after her. Past her, he saw the scarred man that had taken her most precious value. The shadow turned vicous, claws extending, mouth turning into a snarl, her pupils became almost invisible. She bit hard into his head and neck, grabbing his arms, poisting her foot on his chest. He didn't even have time to struggle before she ripped off one arm. He screamed in agony. She tore the other one off. Blood sprayed everywhere. She diliberatly only ripped the flesh off of his neck and jaw. Holding the bloody collar of his shirt, she reached down, and took his 'package' off in one rip. Another tidalwave of agonized screams. To finish it off she shoved the package down his throat, using it as a gag.

She dropped the bleeding man, stepped, or rather hovered, over him and continued on. Hidan kicks the man in his, no longer there package, and continues after her.

She blurs in a run again, and he follows.

**~~Author's note!~~**

**Ok. no comments. no chapter 16 until i have 5 comments. ya i know this one kind of sucked until the end, but still.**

**So Comment, vote, 53 of you have already read this, Having 2 comments & 6 votes is not acceptable.**

**~~Shawnie Out**


End file.
